An Officer And A Pokemon Master
by Mario The World Champion
Summary: When the Greatest Pokemon Master EVER meets up with a young officer his age who can't do anything, will it be lots of trouble or bloom into an unexpected romance for the two? Chapter 12 up after 4 years in creative limbo!
1. First Meeting

Disclaimers:  
    I really don't own Pokémon. If I did, Misty would be long gone. **I really don't like Misty that much!!** I never liked her and I never will like her!

Mario Alvarado's Writer Notes:  
    DJ Rodriguez, a fellow fanfic writer and a good friend of mine, sent out a mini challenge in his Pokémon fanfic, _A Test Of True Love_, to any Pokémon fanfic writers to come up with romance fics that have Ash paired up with different girls in the Pokémon series, instead of having Ash and Misty get together, which is practically every fanfic out there on the Internet!!! **Stop the madness!!!**

    DJ wanted any Pokémon fanfic writer out there to write an Ash/Melody, Ash/Duplica, Ash/Whitney, Ash/Casey, Ash/Sabrina, Ash/One of the Three Sensational Sisters, Ash/Jessie, Ash/Cassidy, Ash/Domino, Ash/Nurse Joy, or Ash/Officer Jenny fanfic. But no Ash/Misty fics or fics where Ash is with a guy.

    As for me, if you have read my past two romance fics, they were both Ash/Duplica fics. I'm a man that likes to see new pairings, so I decided to test my luck and write the first EVER Ash/Officer Jenny romance fic on the Internet! I'm always a sucker for trying something new. Especially new pairings.

    So, if you're reading this, DJ. Mario Alvarado is about to make your wish come true! Well, at least one of them.

    Story wise, an 18-year-old Ash Ketchum returns home to Pallet after successfully defending his 2nd Hoenn League Championship, backing up his status as the greatest Pokémon Master ever. He just wants to kick back and have a vacation in his hometown before heading off on another Pokémon League trip. During his R & R, he meets up with a young lady his age in Celadon City. A young lady, who happens to be is an officer in training and is totally inept at the job. After meeting a few times unexpectedly, the two start to talk and get to know each other. And what happens when Team Rocket, who has been getting a butt kicking by Ash for years, becomes more powerful than before and has their eyes on a rare Hoenn Pokémon, being sent to Pallet?

An Officer And A Pokémon Master  
Chapter 1

    "If I have to read one more lousy gym leader report, I'm going to crack up." Ash Ketchum said to himself as he looked at the coming shoreline of Vermilion City and its skyline. It has been over 8 years since Ash started his Pokémon Journey in hopes he would one day, become a Pokémon Master. One year ago, Ash did achieve his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master. He then shocked everybody by beating Hoenn's and Indigo's Elite Four at the same time to truly become the greatest Pokémon Master of all time. And to do it at the age of 17 is crazy!!!! After Ash's victory, he has traveled the world, representing the Pokémon League and showing everybody why he's the best in many Pokémon battles.

    Being the greatest Pokémon Master ever isn't all Pokémon battles, traveling the world and fun and games. Since Ash achieved his dream, he started literally running the whole show. This was the only thing Ash didn't like about being the greatest Pokémon Master ever. Everything from changing League rules, planning Interleague events with Johto, the Orange Islands and Hoenn, new Gym trainer and Leader applications, Pokémon League job applications, weekly Gym Leader reports, constant talks with the Elite Four, meetings with Lance and applications from new Pokémon trainers, Ash had to oversee and everything came to him for his very important final approval. It was a LOT of work, but Ash is just happy to have Gary helping him out in that department most of the time. After much hard work for many months, Ash is happy to finally have a month off. No papers to sign, no reports to read, no meetings, no nothing! Just some rest and relaxation! He left that to Gary and his business management team to captain the ship, so they say. The ship Ash was riding in arrived at Vermilion City and Ash was off to Pallet Town. But, before Ash got in his $100,000 American sports car he bought for his 18th birthday to drive off to Pallet, his cell phone started ringing.

    "Probably Gary." Ash said to himself as he grabbed his phone, which was attached to his belt and answered it. "Ash here." He answered,

    "Ash, before you start yelling at me about how you needed a break, I need you here in Celadon City to finalize a deal between the league and Silph Co. to allow them to sponsor the next Celadon City Pokémon Tournament." It was Gary Oak, Ash's former rival turned best friend and business partner on the line. Gary helped Ash with all of the work with the Pokémon League and is an invaluable ally.

    "Gee, that was quick of them. I thought Silph needed a month of two to make their decision." Ash said,

    "Well, they decided to go ahead with the plan. So, they can use the extra time to plan the tournament." Gary said,

    "Okay. I'm on my way to Celadon City right now. After that, I'm going home! Got it?" Ash asked,

    "Don't worry, Ash. I got it loud and clear. I want to get this done and over with also. I got a date later tonight." Gary answered,

    "Oh. Who's the lucky girl, Gary?" Ash asked jokingly,

    "That's for me to know and you to never find out, Ash. I'll see you here at the Silph Co. HQ within the hour." Gary said and hung up. Ash placed his cell phone back on his belt and got into his car.

    "My work is never done." Ash said as he started up his sports car and drove off for Celadon City.

+ + + + + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + +

    Celadon City is one of the biggest cities in all of Kanto and Johto with millions of people working, visiting or living in city of rainbow dreams. Today is like any normal day. But today will be different because there is a black van parked in a dark alley across the street from one of Celadon City's major banks, which is right next to the city's main attraction, Silph Co. And nobody even spotted it or the person wearing all black duck into the alley and into the van to drive away slowly. A few minutes later, Ash arrived at Silph Co. and got clearance to park his sports car in the V.I.P. parking area.

    "Hello, Mr. Ketchum. Mr. Oak is currently busy with preparing everything for the meeting and the signing. He asked me to tell you that it would take around 10 minutes and he will call you." The parking attendant said as Ash got out of his sports car and smoothed out his sharp looking gray business suit,

    "That's Gary for you. I think I'll get some fresh air. Can you watch my sports car?" Ash asked as he handed his car keys to the attendant,

    "Sure thing! It's not everyday you see a Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport with racing modifications in Kanto. These things are rare even in the U.S. I'll be sure not to drool over the car very much." The attendant said, eyeing the blue car with the white racing stripe down the middle.

    "I'll take your word for it." Ash joked as he exited the car garage and headed for the busy sidewalks of Celadon City. Most of the time, Gary gets there ahead of Ash to make sure everything is ready for the Pokémon Master's appearance. For giant companies like Silph, it's a giant honor to have a person of Ash's stature visit on business. And it didn't take long for the people to spot Ash and maul him for pictures and autographs. Ash was a people's champion and could never refuse a chance to talk to his fans. This time however, it would be short lived. A big explosion rocked the area and it was in the direction of the Celadon City bank.

    "Huh? What was that explosion?" Ash asked himself as he spotted a lot of smoke come out of the biggest bank in the city. The people were worried about what happened and rushed to the scene. All of a sudden, these 4 guys ran out of the bank, all of them carrying giant bags of cash. It didn't take long for Ash to figure out who it was. It was Team Rocket!!!

    _The meeting can wait! I got to help the police and stop Team Rocket._ Ash thought to himself and decided to take a shortcut in hopes that he would cut off the Rockets. Despite his title, Ash was always a man of action and the only one brave enough to step up against Team Rocket and send them blasting off again and again. The Rockets ran into the alley with the money, leaving the pursuing citizens behind.

    "Man, I can't believe that this heist was so easy!! They didn't know we were inside just waiting for us to rob them!!!" Rocket #1 said,

    "And those cops are probably still on their butts reading magazines!!" Rocket #2 said as the trio entered the alley and the 4th Rocket went a separate way to throw everybody off. Moments later, the sounds of sirens and screeching tires were heard from the street.

    "Oh, wait. Guess we were wrong! The keystone cops are now here!!!" The #3 Rocket said. The trio expected the cops to let loose their Pokémon to give chase, but the 2nd Rocket turned around and saw one lone Officer Jenny running after them. This Jenny however, was younger than any other Jenny on the force.

    "Stop right there! You three are under arrest for armed robbery!!" The young officer yelled out,

    "Ha. That will be the day." The leader yelled out and continued running. The Rocket trio took many turns in the back alleys and side streets of Celadon City, but each time they look back, the young Officer Jenny was still right behind them. And she was getting tired of all of this running.

    "**Stop!!! Please?!!** Can't you give us rookies a break?!!" The officer panted, tired from the marathon running through the Celadon back streets. Suddenly, the three Rockets came to a halt next to an abandoned building, causing her to skid to a stop.

    "Afraid not, cop!! **Time to teach you a lesson!!!** Look up there." Rocket #1 said as he pointed to the roof of a building where the 4th Rocket was standing. He separated from the three after the robbery and now has a Poké Ball in his hand. With the officer distracted the three Rockets run, leaving their comrade behind to do the dirty work. With the young Jenny frozen in fear, Rocket #4 was about to let loose his Pokémon, but somebody had something else planned.

    "What the?!!" The Rocket yelled out as he felt a hand grasp his arm. He turned around to see who it was and instantly regretted it. It was Team Rocket's most hated enemy, Ash Ketchum. Before the Rocket could attack him, Ash went on the offensive with a combination of kicks and punches, culminating with a kick that sent the rocket flying off of the roof and land smack dab into a giant pile of cardboard boxes. Officer Jenny still feared for her life when unknown to her, Ash arrived on the roof of the building and beat the living crap out of the rocket. She came back to reality when the rocket landed hard into the cardboard pile.

    "Wha... what happened?!!" Jenny asked herself. Moments later, Ash used an old fire escape to get to the street and check on the officer.

    "Hey, are you all right, officer?" Ash asked. He could tell she was still afraid of the encounter with the Rocket member. It took Jenny a few seconds to regain her composure because she just realized that she was just saved by the Greatest Pokémon Master Ever. And a cute Pokémon Master at that.

    "I'm... fine, but they're getting away!!" Jenny said as she pointed down the street,

    "I'll handle Team Rocket. Stay there." Ash said and used the old fire escape to climb up to the roof of the building. To Ash, he might have an easier time finding the Rockets from the rooftops instead of the street. As the young Officer Jenny saw Ash head for the rooftops again, it took her a while to realize who that person was.

    _Huh? I think that was Ash Ketchum, the Pokémon Master. Was I just saved by the greatest Pokémon Master ever?_ The young officer thought as she just stood still trying to figure out what just happened. Away from Jenny, the three Rockets were getting closer to their escape van, unaware that their comrade was beat up by Ash Ketchum and he was now hot on their trail.

    "I knew this job would be simple. That rookie cop will let anybody get away. I'm just happy that we held up Celadon City's biggest bank!!!!" Rocket #2 said as they were closing in on their escape vehicle,

    "This is too good to be true! Giovanni will pay us handsomely." Rocket #3 said as they rounded one last corner when all of a sudden, Ash Ketchum leapt off a nearby rooftop and blocked their path to freedom. Seems like he beat the rockets to their escape and was now looking for justice.

    "Um, excuse me, Team Rocket. But, I'm here to stop you." Ash said as he pointed at the three,

    "Ash Ketchum, the Pokémon Master?!!!! Argh, you have been a thorn in our side forever!!!! **Have at you!!!**" The leader yelled out as he tossed a Poké Ball and out came a very tough looking Aggron, A Steel/Rock Pokémon from Hoenn. Unfazed, Ash countered by reaching into his suit's pocket and throwing out a Blaziken, a Fire/Fighting Pokémon also from Hoenn. Ash got a Torchic from his best friend Brock, who was one of the top Pokémon Breeders in the world. A trainer handed Brock a small Torchic during one of his trips and he took care of it for a while before letting Ash have it. Since then, Torchic fully evolved and has become one of Ash's best Pokémon.

    "Giovanni should allow you lackeys to train your Pokémon better every so often. You can't defeat me. And he'll never defeat me." Ash said confidently. Ash should be confident in his Pokémon. All of the Pokémon that have been in his possession have grown to really high levels. And Ash's knowledge of Pokémon has grown a lot also during his journey. Most of the time, Ash's Pokémon can defeat another's with just one hit!

    "**Shut up, punk!!!** Aggron, use Metal Sound and lower that Pokémon's defense!!" The leader ordered. Aggron started making this high-pitched sound from its steel armor and Ash's Blaziken backed away slightly. Metal sound lowers a Pokémon defense by 1 level, but Ash wasn't concerned about that.

    "I warned you. Blaziken, attack with Sky Uppercut and knock that Pokémon out with one hit. We have the type advantage." Ash ordered. Without any hesitation, Blaziken charged at Aggron and with its powerful fist, sent the Steel/Rock Pokémon right into the sky. Moments later, Aggron crashed to the ground and like what Ash said, it was knocked out. Since Sky Uppercut was a Fighting move, Steel Pokémon are weak to Fighting moves add the fact that Aggron is also a Rock Pokémon and they are also weak to Fighting moves, it was all she wrote. Right after Rocket #1 recalled his fallen Aggron, the Celadon City police surrounded the three Rockets.

    "**We got you now!!** Drop that Poké Ball and put your hands in the air!!!" One of the officers ordered as the force pointed their guns at the three. That was Ash's cue to recall Blaziken back into its Poké Ball as the Rockets surrendered. Everything was now over.

    "Did you get the 4th guy back there?" Ash asked one of the officers who was retrieving the stolen money,

    "Sure did. He was coming to when we slapped the cuffs on him. Then, we heard Metal Sound from this area and rushed here. Looks like we didn't need to use our Pokémon this time around." The officer answered as the three Rockets were cuffed and taken away. The scene was being cleared out when Ash was approached by Officer Jenny, who was busy giving orders to all of the other officers around her. This Officer Jenny was older than the younger officer Ash met a few minutes ago.

    "Thank you so much for your assistance in capturing these misfits and recovering the stolen money. I guess we can expect that from the greatest Pokémon Master ever." Officer Jenny said,

    "There is no need to thank me, Officer. I have been a constant thorn in Team Rocket's side since I was 10. As long as Team Rocket is still in operation, I will always be two steps ahead, waiting for them." Ash answered,

    "Did you happen to see a young Jenny nearby, much younger any the others?" The officer asked,

    "Yeah. Last time I saw her, she was right next to where I clocked the Rocket guy." Ash answered. The older Jenny let out a frustrated sigh as she placed her hand on her shaking head.

    "Not again. I'm now regretting placing her on the force. The guy was there, but she wasn't. Oh, I'm going to let her have it when she gets back. I don't have time to baby-sit her." The older Jenny said to herself and she left the area to head back to the Celadon City Police Station, leaving Ash wondering what she meant by regretting placing a young officer on the force. Knowing that everything here was under control, Ash decided to find his way out of the alleys and back to the main streets of Celadon City.

+ + + + + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + +

    As for the younger Officer Jenny Ash saved minutes ago, well she was trying to find her way back to the main streets, but she wasn't having any luck trying to get back. In fact, she walked for a few minutes and made a lot of turns, only to end up at the place where Ash Ketchum saved her. By now, she was depressed about this whole deal of being a police officer.

    "Ohh... some cop I am! My cousins never get scared when they face Team Rocket." The young Officer Jenny said sadly to herself. She continued to walk in the alleys alone until she finally found her way out and onto the big city streets, only to see that all of the other officers she arrived with were now gone. Jenny let out a groan of frustration as Ash appeared from the alleys. He dusted off and smoothed out his suit after the chase and short battle. It didn't take her long enough to see her savoir exit the alley.

    "Um... thank you very much for helping me back there." The young Officer Jenny said shyly to the Pokémon Master, making sure he didn't see her blushing face. Jenny kept eyeing Ash's handsome and mature face, his trademark messy black hair and his stylish business suit that hid Ash's well-sculpted upper body. The only thing missing was Ash's trademark official Pokémon League Cap that made him famous. She could tell that he was 6 inches taller than her. Overall, she thought Ash Ketchum was perfect.

    "That's all right. I have a knack of saving people when they are in danger from Team Rocket. I've been like that for years. Say, I didn't ask you your name back there." Ash said,

    "My name is Jenny. I just moved to Celadon 3 weeks ago." Jenny answered. Ash looked at her for a few seconds and realized something.

    "Jenny? You look like the other Officer Jennys, but... you're much younger than them." Ash noticed,

    "That's because I'm new to the force. I finished learning at the academy and I just started last week. I'm practically the youngest officer in the field. I beat the old record for the youngest Jenny by 2 years. So, I'm much younger than the other Jennys on the force." The young officer explained. Ash looked at Jenny more closely. She was much younger than the other Officer Jennys he has met. He thought that she and him were around the same age. This Jenny had a very petite body than her older counterparts, she wore her blue hair in the same style and wore the same police uniform, short skirt and heels as her other cousins do. Suddenly, Ash's beeper went off and he knew who it was and he was late for a big meeting.

    "**Oh, crap!!** I forgot about the meeting!! Nice meeting you, Officer!! Gary'll kill me!" Ash said to himself as he ran to the Silph building to get to his now late meeting. Officer Jenny watched Ash's retreating form as he ran inside the main entrance of Silph Co., jumping over the security desk, yelling out that he's late.

    _Oh, wow... that IS Ash Ketchum, the Pokémon Master. He's so cute... wow, what a man. He stood up to Team Rocket like they were nothing. No wonder he's the best Pokémon Trainer in the world._ Jenny thought to herself, almost daydreaming about seeing him again. He was probably the same age as her. That didn't last long as reality set in. Once she gets back to the police station, the captain is going to let her have it big time.

    "Now how am I going to get back to the station? Just walk, I guess. Maybe I'll take my time getting there. Mother is going to kill me for this. My life sucks ass." Jenny said to herself and started her walk to the Celadon City police station, which was across town. A long trip for anybody walking.

End of Chapter 1

This is just the first chapter in this story. I have a gut feeling it's going to be long, but if you want to find out what happens to the Greatest Pokémon Master EVER and the young police officer later on, join me and please enjoy the ride.

Lastly, to DJ Rodriguez... if you're out there, DJ. I bet you're going to love me for doing this. I have finally found my lost motivation!!! And I'm glad I have it for this fic!!! Full speed ahead!!!

Mario Alvarado  
9/30/2003


	2. Girl Talk And A Big Annoucement

Disclaimers:  
    I really don't own Pokémon. If I did, Misty would be long gone. I really don't like Misty that much!! I never liked her and I never will like her!

Mario Alvarado's Writer Notes:  
    Okay. I just want to remind everybody of one thing. This fanfic is a challenge from DJ Rodriguez, a fellow Pokémon fanfic writer and a good friend of mine. He wanted any writer to come up with Pokémon romance fics that have Ash paired up with different girls in the Pokémon series, instead of having Ash and Misty get together. 

    Because of this challenge, I decided to test my luck and write the first EVER Ash/Officer Jenny romance fic on the Internet! I'm a man that likes to see new pairings, so I I'm always a sucker for trying something new. Especially new pairings.

    I want to mention this again. Story wise, an 18-year-old Ash Ketchum returns home to Pallet after successfully defending his 2nd Hoenn League Championship, backing up his status as the greatest Pokémon Master ever. He just wants to kick back and have a vacation in his hometown before heading off on another Pokémon League trip. During his R & R, he meets up with a young lady his age in Celadon City. A young lady, who happens to be is an officer in training and is totally inept at the job. After meeting a few times unexpectedly, the two start to talk and get to know each other. And what happens when Team Rocket, who has been getting a butt kicking by Ash for years, becomes more powerful than before and has their eyes on a rare Hoenn Pokémon, being sent to Pallet?

    Today's chapter takes place 3 days after the whole deal in Celadon City where a young Officer Jenny meets up with Ash Ketchum, the Greatest Pokémon Master ever. It seems like a normal day, but Ash finds out something big from Gary.

An Officer And A Pokémon Master  
Chapter 2

    Three days have past since the robbery at the Celadon City bank and everything has gone back to normal. There have been no more Team Rocket attacks in the area and everybody liked that. Especially the young Officer Jenny, the one who was scared straight of Team Rocket. Since there hasn't been any crimes committed since the robbery, Jenny decide to pay a visit to her long time best friend, Joy. She and Jenny have been friends since childhood. Both girls are the same age and both rookies in their line of work. Unlike Jenny, Joy loved working with Pokémon and always did her best to provide the best care for her Pokémon patients. Plus, this younger version of Nurse Joy was a very hard worker and very friendly to Pokémon trainers who usually stopped by the Celadon Pokémon SuperCenter for a rest. Because of her hard work, Joy has been praised by the older Nurse Joys for her positive attitude and desire to help Pokémon. Whenever Jenny needed to talk to somebody, Joy would always take time to help her best friend.

    "So, the captain of the Celadon City police station nearly had you kicked off the force because of what happened 3 days ago?" Joy asked, more interested in applying a bandage to the paw of a puppy Growlithe.

    "Yeah, but Mother stopped the captain from kicking me out. She was convinced that I needed more training. So, I'm heading back to the academy next week. Mom said I'll have to miss the whole summertime to my cop training." Jenny said sadly. Usually, Jenny would be dressed in her officer uniform, but since this incident, Jenny was wearing her normal street clothes.

    "**The whole summer?!!!** That means I won't be able to see you as much as we did!!! **I'll hardly see you at all!!** And I made plans for the two of us to go on some trips in Johto!!" Joy said,

    "This does suck. I was looking forward to the summer, but I'm pushed into the police force. I guess I should work harder to please my mother, Joy." Jenny said, already considering defeat. Joy went back to work and finished placing the bandage on the Growlithe and the puppy thanked her by licking her face many times as she laughed. Now that that her final assignment of the day was finished, she could turn her attention to bringing up the spirits of her depressed friend.

    "Oh, what are you talking about, Jen? You and I have been friends since we were little girls. I know you like the back of my hand. You are not officer material. I thought your mother would have known about your fear of being captured by Team Rocket?" Joy asked her long time friend,

    "I'm too afraid to tell her. I know if I get captured by Team Rocket, I have a bad feeling that I'm going to get killed. I just know it. They hate cops like me." Jenny answered,

    "Well, if you're going to impress your Mother, you will have to fight that fear of yours or..." Joy didn't finish what she was about to say, but she knew what Jenny was going to say next.

    "Run away and quit? If she found out I ran away and quit being a police officer, she would disown me. She'll never understand how I feel about this. I really feel like I failed her and everybody." Jenny said, getting more depressed with the whole situation with each passing minute.

    "You know, Jen. You're not a full time cop like the rest of your family. I actually see you enjoying life as a normal person and having a cute boyfriend who spoils you all of the time." Joy said as she put an arm around her friend to comfort her,

    "I wish you were right about the boyfriend part, Joy. I mean, no guy would go out with a cop like me." Jenny said,

    "You know which guy would be perfect for you? Ash Ketchum." Joy said,

    "The Greatest Pokémon Master Ever?!! He wouldn't be interested in somebody like me." Jenny said,

    "Well, he's got a heart of gold, he's really cute, enjoys life, has tons of friends, drives this really cool car, has lots of good Pokémon to use and knows how to run a giant business like the Pokémon League. He's everything a girl ever wanted in a boyfriend!!" Joy said, trying her best to cheer up her down in the dumps friend.

    "He is all that, but I'm not in his league, Joy. He's the greatest trainer ever and I'm one hell of an inept cop!" Jenny complained,

    "Cut it out, Jenny. He's perfect for you. If you ask me, you two belong together! They say opposites do attract." Joy said,

    "Well... Ash is really cute. And I did see him 3 days ago in person in Celadon City." Jenny said, her face was starting to blush just thinking about Ash's handsome looks. This was big news to Joy.

    "You saw Ash Ketchum in the flesh?!! **Why didn't you tell me this, Jenny?!!!**" Joy exclaimed as she grabbed her friend's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

    "Joy!! I just met him for a minute!! I was busy chasing those Rocket bank robbers! I was on duty. **I didn't have time to flirt with him!!**" Jenny said hastily. She didn't expect Joy's sudden outburst.

    "Spit it out, girlfriend. I want the details. Is he twice as cute in person?" Joy asked. This caused Jenny to blush even harder than before. All of a sudden, the two girls bursted out into fits of giggles and laughter. As it settled down, Jenny told Joy every little detail about Ash Ketchum.

+ + + + + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + +

    At the same time, it was 12 Noon at Pallet Town and Ash was busy watching the news on the TV. He decided to stay at his Mother's house because he wanted to spend time with her. Since he became the Pokémon Master and handled every little thing about the League, he really hasn't had anytime to see her.

    "Honey, lunch is almost ready." Delia Ketchum called out from the kitchen. She was so happy for her little boy, finally achieving his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master. The one thing she didn't expect was the fact that Ash had to run the whole show. Besides that, she was happy to have her son at home for a while.

    "Mom, I'm 18. I can cook for myself you know. I've been living on my own since I became the Pokémon Master." Ash said to his Mom in the kitchen,

    "And when you're in my house, Mr. Greatest Pokémon Master Ever, you are going to eat! And it's your favorite. Chili cheese deep dish pizza." Delia said. This got Ash's attention.

    "**Chili cheese deep dish pizza?!!!** My fave!!!" Ash said as he leaped out of the chair in front of the TV and almost ran to the kitchen. Just before Ash even made it to the table, his cell phone started ringing on the small table next to the chair. "Oh! Hold the phone, Mom. I got an incoming call." Ash said as headed back to the living room and grabbed his phone.

    "Ash, I thought you said Gary and his team would take care of all of the dirty work for you?" Delia asked as she poked her head out from the kitchen,

    "He would. I told him to call me if anything big needed my attention. So, I don't doubt him one bit." Ash answered as he turned on his phone. "Hello?" Ash answered.

    "Ash, it's Gary. You said I should only call you if anything big were to happen that needs your attention. Well, it's big. Are you at home right now?" Gary asked on the other line,

    "Yeah. I was about to have Mom's famous chili cheese deep dish pizza for lunch." Ash answered,

    "Oh, really? Can you tell Delia I said hi?" Gary asked,

    "I will. So, what's this big thing you want to tell me?" Ash asked, getting back to the reason why Gary called.

    "I can't spoil it. Just stay tuned to that news channel you're watching now. Lance and his Elite Four Champion counterpart, Steven from Hoenn, have a big announcement in one hour that concerns you, me, Gramps, the Pokémon League, Hoenn and a Pokémon." Gary said. Ash whistled a bit after hearing all the parties involved in this announcement.

    "You, me, Prof. Oak and a Pokémon? Sounds like a sitcom. What's the point, Gary?" Ash asked,

    "The point is, some kid in Hoenn actually caught a Pokémon that you and I wished one of us caught. I don't have all of the details so far or what Pokémon the kid caught, but just tune into the news in an hour." Gary said,

    "Okay, I'll do that." Ash said,

    "Thanks Ash. Enjoy your meal." Gary said and he hung up. Ash placed his cell phone on the table and went into the kitchen where Mimey was cleaning up some of the dishes Delia used to cook lunch. Ash sat down at the table with his Mom.

    "So, Ash. What did Gary call you this time?" Delia asked,

    "Gary called and said that there's this giant press conference going to happen in an hour. He told me that some kid caught a rare Pokémon a few days ago. And I want to find out which Pokémon it is." Ash answered as he looked at the pizza that was on the table. One of Ash's oldest traits was coming back. His hungry side. "But, enough about that!! Let's dig in!! I haven't had this in two years!!!" Ash said as Delia let lout a small laugh before she and her son started to eat.

+ + + + + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + +

    After eating and having a very long talk about life as the man in the Pokémon league, Ash and Delia sat down to watch the press conference, which was now starting. On the TV was the Hoenn Elite Four's Champion, Steven. He was sitting next to Lance, Indigo's Elite Four Champion. Along with the two Champions was a young man whom Ash has never seen before. He was incredibly nervous with all of the reporters in the giant room. Gary was also at the conference. He was representing Ash at the moment. Rounding out the panel was Gary's grandfather, Professor Oak. The flash bulbs started going off when Steven walked up to the stand.

    "Welcome members of the press and fellow Pokémon fans, trainers and scientists. I come to all of you from my home in Hoenn with a young man who practically did something incredible. But, just wait a few moments. I want to allow my fellow Elite Four counterpart to get in a few quick words and I want the others here on the panel to get in their two cents." Steven said as he sat down at his seat and Lance walked up to the podium. He cleared out his throat before starting.

    "I thank you all for coming here today. Many of you are wondering why some of the big wigs of the Pokémon world are gathered here in one place on this day. Well, it's big. Really big. Now, a few words from the assistant to The Greatest Pokémon Master ever." Lance said as he went to sit down and Gary walked up to the podium.

    "Thanks you, Lance. Mr. Ash Ketchum is not present at this press conference today. He is in fact, watching this telecast at his home in Pallet. And if Ash knew what the 5 of us know, he'd be going nuts right now.

    "I'll talk as soon as the young man tells us." Prof. Oak said to Gary. His grandson nodded and decided to get the show on the road.

    "Anyway, I would like to introduce to you the young man who is the center of this whole scene. So, Steven, bring him up." Gary said. A young man wearing a dirty black cap, a black shirt and black jacket and blue jeans with holes in the knees nervously approached the podium. The photographers took a few pictures of the young man before settling down. Everybody could tell that this young man was nervous as hell.

    "Um... my name is Eddie from Slateport City. I've been a Pokémon trainer in Hoenn for 3 years now." The young man answered nervously,

    "Pardon me, kid. I have two questions. One, how old are you and how old were you when you started your journey?" One reporter asked as he stood up to address the kid.

    "Well, I'm 15 years old and I was 12 when I started." He answered. The reporter thanked him and sat back down. Once everything was calmed, started again. "Anyway, to make a long story short... I was heading back home to visit my Mom and Dad via route 134. I let my Milotic take a rest before making the rest of the trip when all of a sudden, I spot this mysterious Pokémon nearby. I just had this gut feeling that I could actually catch a rare Pokémon. So, I let loose my Ghost Pokémon Banette and the fight began. I think Banette had some kind of advantage. When the Pokémon was on the ropes, I threw a Poké Ball at it and after a few tense moments, the ball locked and I caught it! When I picked up the ball, I noticed that I used a Luxury Ball." Eddie said as he finished telling his story,

    "Pardon me, kiddo. What is a Luxury Ball?" Another reporter asked as she stood up,

    "A Luxury Ball makes caught Pokémon friendlier with the trainer who caught it. It's like the Friend Ball here in Kanto and Johto." Prof. Oak answered,

    "So, this Pokémon won't attack us if this young man were to release it in here." A third reporter said,

    "Yes, that's true. Do any of you want to see it?" The young man asked as he reached into his backpack for something,

    "That's what everybody has come to Goldenrod City for, Eddie. Go ahead and shock everybody. Johto and Kanto don't have this kind of Pokémon." Steven told the young man,

    "All right. Everybody... here is the Pokémon I caught on Route 134 three days ago! Come out, Latias!!!!" Eddie said as he showed his Luxury Ball and it opened up, releasing the Pokémon that everybody has come to see!!! Moments later, Latias appeared in the room, looking around strangely at all of the people looking at her. Eddie sensed that she was nervous too and walked up to his new Pokémon.

    "It's all right, Latias. These people have never seen you before." Eddie said as he petted Latias gently. The red and white Pokémon nodded yes in understanding.

(Mario's Notes: Yes, Latias is a she. This is a Legendary Pokémon with a gender. Latias' counterpart is Latios, a male legendary Pokémon.)

    At Ash's house, he nearly did a double take when saw the Eon Pokémon!!! He was shocked beyond shocked.

    "**This kid caught a Latias?!!!!!** Man, he's good!!! This is news!!!" Ash said as the conference continued. Prof. Oak wanted to perform a few small tests on Latias at his lab in Pallet, so Eddie asked Latias about this and amazingly, the female Eon Pokémon agreed to be looked at. Then, the press conference was over, but many people still wanted to talk to Eddie and get a few more pictures of his Legendary Pokémon. Ash was done picking his jaw up off the floor and reached for his cell phone and dialed Gary. Within seconds, Gary picked up on the other line.

    "Did I just hear that some trainer had the guts to capture? And the Pokémon is being transferred to Prof. Oak's lab this weekend to run a few basic tests?!!!" Ash asked surprised,

    "That's what you heard, right? Well, he did it and got back alive to tell the story. Some people are wondering if you seen the announcement." Gary said as many people still looked at the Pokémon,

    "Gary, call a press conference!!! I have some things to say about this." Ash said. He wanted to give his two cents about this!!

    "I'll make the arrangements, Ashy boy. We'll see you in Goldenrod City in an hour or two. I knew you'd get jealous." Gary said jokingly and hung up. After calming down, Ash went to his room up put on something more business like and was about to leave.

    "I'm off to Goldenrod City, Mom. I'll be more around tonight." Ash said to his Mom,

    "All right, Ash. Be careful." Delia said and Ash gave her a quick kiss on the check and was out the front door, getting into his Corvette Grand Sport and driving off for Saffron City to catch the Magnet train.

End Of Chapter 2

I just had to add Latias into this fic!! This female Legendary Pokémon will play a role in this story. Now that Ash has seen the news, he's off to Goldenrod to tell everybody his thoughts. But, who else watched the press conference? Chapter three will answer that and when will the young Jenny appear? Don't worry. She'll be in chapter 2 as well.

Are any of you fans like this story so far? Please read and review or send any spiffy comments to hornet19us@yahoo.com What about you, DJ? Do you like this story so far?

Mario Alvarado  
9/30/2003


	3. Team Rocket And Moving Latias

Disclaimers:  
    I really don't own Pokémon. If I did, Misty would be long gone. I really don't like Misty that much!! I never liked her and I never will like her!

Mario Alvarado's Writer Notes:  
    Okay. I just want to remind everybody of one thing. This fanfic is a challenge from DJ Rodriguez, a fellow Pokémon fanfic writer and a good friend of mine. He wanted any writer to come up with Pokémon romance fics that have Ash paired up with different girls in the Pokémon series, instead of having Ash and Misty get together.

    Because of this challenge, I decided to test my luck and write the first EVER Ash/Officer Jenny romance fic on the Internet! I'm a man that likes to see new pairings, so I I'm always a sucker for trying something new. Especially new pairings.

    After just putting out the first two parts of this story, I already have a few fans of this fic, just waiting for the next update. And a few of them were big fans of my last Ash/Duplica fic, _The Secret Admirer Mess Up._ I just want to thank all who have reviewed and giving me kind words of encouragement to continue on with this first **EVER** Ash/Officer Jenny fic!

    For today's chapter, Team Rocket actually has seen the Latias press conference and are making plans for them to capture the Eon Pokémon!! And an unsuspecting Officer will be chosen to transfer the Pokémon to Pallet. **What will happen?!!!**

An Officer And A Pokémon Master  
Chapter 3

    Big news doesn't take very long to get around in Kanto and Johto. Just mere minutes after the announcement of a young man from Hoenn caught Latias, one of Hoenn's Legendary Pokémon, everybody was talking about it and now, the people wanted to hear what Ash Ketchum, The Greatest Pokémon Master EVER, had to say. Just about everybody heard the announcement. Everybody, including Team Rocket and its leader, Giovanni. He watched the press conference like any other person, but he was making plans for somebody to get that Pokémon. If that were to happen and the Rocket scientists discover some very important secrets about how to increase a Pokémon's power, they could finally take over the Pokémon League, then the whole world!! After turning off the monitor in his office, he pressed a button on his intercom to call his secretary.

    "Call those morons, Jessie and James and tell them to come to my office at once!!" Giovanni said to his secretary,

    "Jessie and James are currently in the courtyard training their Pokémon. It will be a few minutes for them to arrive, sir." His secretary answered. Giovanni was about to yell at her, but decided against it. Since the Pokémon League has been more vigilant in fighting Team Rocket, his members have used their personal time and during missions to train their Pokémon to reach much higher levels than before. Giovanni hated the fact that his Rockets were using mission time to train their Pokémon, but he secretly understood that if Team Rocket was to survive and beat the Pokémon League, they must train their Pokémon to get stronger and his members knew that. He went to look at the computer monitor on his desk, reading a message from one of his Rocket liaisons that is with Hoenn's ecological team, Team Magma. One of the Magmas was dressed up as a reporter and was at the press conference with newly taken pictures of the Latias. His thoughts on how to get the Pokémon when the Pokémon League least expect it was interrupted when his intercom buzzed.

    "Giovanni. Jessie, James and Meowth have arrived." His secretary said via the intercom,

    "Let them in." Giovanni ordered. Moments later, the big doors of his office opened slightly and two people and a Pokémon entered the office. "Taking every moment to raise the levels of your Pokémon, are you?" The Rocket boss asked, already knowing the answer his two not so worthless members had.

    "Um, yes sir. Sorry, sir." James apologized, afraid to get punished.

    "There is no need to apologize, James. I have just learned from Rocket liaison with Team Magma that some trainer from Hoenn just caught a very rare Pokémon." Giovanni said,

    "A rare Pokémon from Hoenn, sir? James and I have heard rumors on the way here that some kid from Hoenn caught a legendary Pokémon." Jessie said,

    "That is true, Jessie. And I think you would try to want to steal this Pokémon if you saw it for yourself." Giovanni said as he turned on one of the monitors on his very big desk. On the screen, was the press conference that was recorded and the releasing of the Eon Pokémon from Hoenn, the sleek, red and very cute looking Latias. Immediately, Jessie went into cute mode after looking at Latias.

    "That Pokémon is so cute!! **I want it!!!**" Jessie said excitedly, causing James and Meowth to sweatdrop.

    "Boss, if this Pokémon is a Legendary, I bet they'll have a ton of cops protecting it to the Oak Laboratory in Pallet." Meowth said, proving a valid point.

    "Maybe so, Meowth. I have a feeling that those rent a cops will send in their most inexperienced officer to transfer the Pokémon to the lab from Goldenrod City, via the Saffron City Magnet train and to the lab in Pallet. To them, it will be a piece of cake. A very simple task. They will just send the officer dressed in normal clothes and mesh in with the people. Only a moron who's totally inept at the job can screw it up. Even the three of you morons can attest to that." Giovanni said. The three Rockets didn't say a word for a minute. Giovanni could tell what they were thinking.

    "There is still that Ketchum factor, boss. He has made it his mission to take us all out since he became The Greatest." James said,

    "Yes, I am worried about Ketchum. Since he has become the Pokémon Master, the team has been reeling in many defeats. We have lost many members to the police. So listen up. Get that rare Pokémon!! If Ketchum comes by and defeats you again and manages to get that Pokémon to Oak's Lab in Pallet, I'll have Butch and Cassidy try their luck. They should be back anytime today from the training expedition I ordered them to undergo. Team Rocket's ticket to beating Ash Ketchum is to train our Pokémon better than him. If you fail, you two morons are the next to undergo the expedition. Either way, I want that Pokémon!!" Giovanni ordered sternly,

    "Yes, sir." The trio answered,

    "I've waited a long time to get my hands on Ketchum's rat!! I'm going to Fury swipe Pikachu real good!!" Meowth said as he extended his now powerful and sharp claws.

    "Very well, then. You three will await at your quarters until we get news on the time and day the Pokémon will be transferred. I have a spy in the Goldenrod City area whose an expert in getting top secret information. Once those cops finalize the route and their plans, we'll know it as well. Then, you three will make the move." Giovanni said as he turned around to look outside the massive window inside his office, overlooking the treetops that hide Team Rocket's HQ deep in the woods of the area between Johto and Kanto. Jessie, James and Meowth took their leave and quietly left the boss to make his plans.

+ + + + + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + +

    Back in Goldenrod City, Ash Ketchum arrived and was getting ready to give out a few statements about the fact that a kid from Hoenn actually caught a Legendary Pokémon!!! The drive to Saffron City and the Magnet Train ride to Goldenrod gave Ash some time to think about what he wanted to say. He was just jealous of Eddie, for catching Latias!!! And Gary knew it, but he wasn't rubbing it in his face. Even though the press conference was over 2 hours ago, a lot of reporters wanted to hear what Ash had to say. Ash straighten out the collar of his dress shirt, he walked up to the podium as a few photographers took pictures of **The Greatest Pokémon Master EVER!!!**

    "Mr. Ketchum. What are your thoughts about the young man from Hoenn who has caught a Legendary Pokémon?" One reporter asked as soon as Ash walked up to the podium. It didn't take long for Ash to have an answer.

    "I'm jealous of him!! I mean, through all my travels to become the Greatest Pokémon Master Ever, I never had a chance to catch a Legendary!! Now, this kid whose younger than me does the only thing I couldn't do. I wonder if he's interested in trading?" Ash said and a few people started to laugh a bit,

    "What benefits to Pokémon research will Professor Samuel Oak learn from examining Latias?" Another reporter asked,

    "That remains to be seen. I haven't talked with my #2 about this. I did hear that Prof. Oak is looking forward to seeing and doing a few small tests. We learned a few vital secrets about Pokémon since Professor Elm did a few studies while he nursed Raikou back to health after a Team Rocket attack last year. I think the small tests Prof. Oak will do with Latias will prove valuable." Ash answered,

    "Are you at all worried that Team Rocket might try to steal Latias?" A third reporter asked,

    "Team Rocket will try anything to get an advantage against me and the Pokémon League. I wouldn't be surprised if they made a move to get Latias. If I weren't the Greatest Pokémon Master EVER, I would volunteer to bring the Eon Pokémon to Prof Oak's lab in Pallet. Since I have that title and Lance gets real worried about me taking on Team Rocket alone, I'll let the police handle this." Ash answered. Then suddenly, Gary walked up to Ash with a cell phone in hand.

    "Um, Ash. Delia wants to talk to you." Gary said quietly as he covered the mike with his free hand,

    "Mom? What does she want?" Ash asked,

    "You got me. She said it was important." Gary said as he handed Ash the phone and backed away. He pressed the talk button and put the phone to his ear.

    "Yeah, Mom? I told you, I'm talking to the press in Goldenrod City. I said I'll be back at 7 tonight. What? You want me to pick up some Moomoo Milk on the way home? And a few treats for Mimey? You're making dinner right now and can't get away? Okay, I'll get them. Yes, I will. I'll be home in less than an hour, okay? I love you too. Bye." Ash said as he ended the call,

    "Awww..." the reporters said and Ash glared at them, just begging them to do that again. He really didn't like it when people make a big deal about his sensitive side. This meeting was over and Ash had some errands to do for Mommy Dearest.

    "That will be all." Ash said and he walked off the stage, headed for the exit of the building and headed to the big market area in Goldenrod to pick up some fresh Moomoo Milk and the Pokémon treats for Mr. Mime.

    _Become the Greatest Pokémon Master EVER and you come back home for a month, only to have Mom use me as her errand boy. But, it is nice to be home with her and Mimey. I bet I'll be glad to get back to reading those Gym Leader reports and having Lance bitch and moan about everything._ Ash thought to himself as he went straight for the underground path and to Goldenrod's popular shops. Before Ash arrived at the stairs, his cell phone that Gary gave him went off.

    "Ash here." He answered. It was Gary on the line once again.

    "Ash, It's Gary. I just met with one of Goldenrod City's high-ranking police officials. She told me that they are transferring Latias to Gramps' Lab tomorrow at 10 A.M. from the Goldenrod Pokémon Center and the planned route." Gary said,

    "They made a plan of action already? That was quick." Ash said,

    "Sure was. They know that Gramps is just itching to take a look at Latias. As for who's transporting the Pokémon, a police officer from Celadon City volunteered to transfer the Pokémon. The officer won't be dressed in a normal uniform, just in plain old civilian clothes." Gary said,

    "Probably to throw off Team Rocket. What about the route?" Ash asked,

    "It will start at the Goldenrod City Pokémon Center and the officer will go on the Magnet Train to Saffron City. There, the officer will head to Vermilion City and take the Diglett Tunnel at the edge of Vermilion to the other end of the tunnel at the city limits of Pewter City. Then, it's all the way through Viridian City and the last stop will be at Gramps' Lab in Pallet. Overall, the Pokémon will get there before sundown tomorrow." Gary answered,

    "I still have my worries, Gary. I have a feeling that Team Rocket might do something." Ash said,

    "I know, Ash. But like you said, let the police do their job. Besides, Celadon City police officers are the best in Kanto and Johto. They can handle just about anything. Well, I'm off on a hot date here in Goldenrod, Ashy boy. I'll let you get back to being Delia's delivery boy." Gary said,

    "Come on, Gary. Just who is this girl you're dating?" Ash asked,

    "I will tell you this, Ash. She's a person you battled against years ago and beaten, she's has some of the best grades at Pokémon Tech and is really hot! Got to go, Ash!!" Gary said as he ended the call,

    "Pokémon Tech? I'll find out who you're talking about, Gary. Just leave it to Ash Ketchum." Ash said as he placed his phone back in its place on Ash's belt and headed for the underground shopping area. Gary on the other hand, put away his cell phone as he waited for his date to arrive at the place they were to meet. Gary checked the time on his watch when he swore that somebody was near him.

    "Oh, there you are Gary. I was worried that you wouldn't show up tonight." A female voice said from behind him. Gary turned around and looked into the eyes of his very beautiful girlfriend from Pokémon Tech. Gary's girlfriend is none other than Giselle. She and Gary met during the competition where Ash was fighting for the right to become a Pokémon Master. By that time, Ash and Gary were friends again and he bumped into Giselle, who was about to start her final year at Pokémon Tech. The one thing that Gary thought when he first met her was that she was very beautiful. Her brown was long and perfect, her hazel eyes always made him blush when she looked at him and she had a supermodel like body, but that wasn't the real reason why Gary was attracted to her. Secretly, Gary has a thing for smart and beautiful brunettes. After Ash's win, the two started talking and found out that they had a lot of things in common and Gary asked Giselle out on a date the same day. One thing that surprised Gary about Giselle was the fact that he usually spends a lot of money when he's out with her on dates.

    "So, I see you're all dressed up for tonight." Giselle said as she watched Gary try to stop himself from blushing. She giggled slightly as Gary finally regained his composure.

    "I just finished up something with the Pokémon League earlier. I didn't have time to run home and change into something else." Gary said as he straighten out his tie. He then noticed that Giselle was still wearing her Pokémon Tech uniform, which was a blouse combined with a brown miniskirt.

    "Well, I just got back from the tech's afternoon class, so I didn't have time to change into something neither. So, don't feel bad. So, what do you have planed for us tonight?" Giselle asked as she got close to Gary as he took her into his arms he kissed her on the lips. They kissed for a minute or two before Gary broke away from her.

    "I managed to get reservations at this great restaurant in the heart of the city. It set me back about a few hundred big ones." Gary said as he took one of his arms away from her and showed her the reservation to a fancy restaurant in the city that he placed in his suit's pocket,

    "You're too good to me, Gary. Am I going to expect this from you every time we go out?" Giselle asked,

    "Well, Giselle... I am the assistant to the Greatest Pokémon Master EVER. So, you might as well get used to it. But, I think you don't mind at all." Gary said as he kissed her again. The two lovebirds continued kissing for a few seconds more before Giselle broke away from Gary's embrace.

    "Actually, Gary. To be your girlfriend is all I ever want. Now, let's have fun and enjoy ourselves tonight!!" Giselle said as she placed her arm around Gary's and placed her head on his shoulder as the two walked off into the night.

+ + + + + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + +

    The next day arrived in Goldenrod City and many people were about to start the day, but one person in particular wasn't so excited. This person would be the one to carry the Legendary Pokémon to Prof. Oak's Laboratory in Pallet. The person selected to this mission was Officer Jenny. Not just any Officer Jenny at that. This Jenny was 18 years old and a pure police rookie. In fact, she is the same Jenny whom Ash met 4 days ago during a Team Rocket robbery attempt in Celadon City. Already, she has a reputation of being the worst cop in the history of the Celadon City PD.

    "Ohhh... why me? Why did Mom sign me up to this job? I thought I was heading to the academy right now." Jenny said as she just sat inside the Pokémon Center lounge to await being handed the Poké Ball with Latias in it. She was finished packing to go back to the police academy when her Mother heard about this Pokémon that was going to Prof. Oak's lab, so she signed her completely inept daughter to the job. She said that this will get her back on the force in no time.

    "Here is the legendary Pokémon, officer. Please don't let it out of its Poké Ball at all and bring it straight to Professor Oak's Laboratory in Pallet Town." One of the Pokémon League officials said as he handed Jenny the Luxury Ball with Latias inside it. She took it and placed it inside her backpack that she was carrying.

    "I understand, sir. I'll make sure this Pokémon gets there." Jenny said confidently. Although she appeared to be confident outside, inside she was scared straight, just praying that she didn't foul up this mission or have Team Rocket try to steal the Pokémon. The League official told her a few more things, but she didn't hear it very much, because she was still thinking about all the bad things that might happen today. Then, the official wished her luck and it was time for her to go. Jenny exited the Pokémon Center and headed for the Magnet Train to Saffron City. Since she couldn't wear her normal police uniform, Jenny was wearing a black t-shirt, paired blue jeans that had a hole in the knee area to show off her knees, a regular red baseball cap covering her blue hair, she carried a green backpack with the Poké Ball inside of it, well hidden inside the pack and a pair of black sneakers finished off her outfit. During the ride on the Magnet train, Jenny kept thinking about the inevitable meeting with Team Rocket.

    _Something is going to happen to me. And I don't like it. I know Team Rocket is going to try something. Can't they just leave us alone?_ Jenny thought to herself as she looked at the scenery speeding by. Her fears would come true, because in the train with her, were Jessie, James and Meowth. They for the information from the secret Rocket informer and told Giovanni about the route the officer was taking and who's carrying the Latias.

    "The boss was right. The cops did send in a officer who's totally inept and worse than us." James said as he and his two partners watched Jenny every now and then. Jessie and James were wearing normal street clothes instead of their usual Rocket uniforms. Meowth was stowed away inside a duffel bag that James was carrying.

    "When should we make our move, James?" Jessie asked as she was more interested in straightening her business suit skirt instead of watching the young officer,

    "Not now, Jess. We'll make the jump inside the Diglett Tunnel. The boss said that will be the best shot to snatch the Pokémon that the boss wants." James answered,

    "And the tunnel hasn't been lit up fully yet. All I have to do is cut the power while you two ambush her and steal that backpack. That is where the Pokémon is said to be inside." Meowth added, telling Jessie the details of the mission.

    "I have a feeling this will work, you two. Once we get that Pokémon, Team Rocket will be back in force." Jessie said and her two counterparts agreed with her. As Jessie and James continued to watch the young Officer Jenny, they didn't notice a young man Jenny's age, watching them from the second car behind them. He seemed to know what they were planning.

    _Not this time, Giovanni. There is no way you're getting that Latias for your own evil purposes. I'll make sure of that._ The young man said to himself as he continued to watch the two Rockets in disguise from his seat in the Magnet Train car.

End Of Chapter 3

Seems like Team Rocket is going to try to steal Latias after all. That informer inside the League must be that good. Well, now that the young Officer Jenny whom we met earlier in the fic is the one taking the Latias to pallet, against her wishes, might be in for some danger when she gets to the Diglett Tunnel. And I wonder if Jessie and James are aware of that young man in the car behind them. He seems to know what is going on also.

Next time, Team Rocket blasts off into action in an attempt to get Latias from Jenny!! **Can anybody save her and Latias?!!!**

Also, if you're all wonder where are Brock, Misty and Pikachu? Don't worry. They will make an appearance soon. I promise!

Lastly, I just had to add Giselle from Pokémon tech in this story and make her Gary's girlfriend. I honestly think Gary and Giselle make a great couple. I might actually write a fic with those two one day. Okay, have a question, comment or anything? Send them all to Hornet19us@Yahoo.com.

Mario Alvarado  
10/10/2003


	4. Team Rocket Set Up!

Disclaimers:  
    I really don't own Pokémon. If I did, Misty would be long gone. I really don't like Misty that much!! I never liked her and I never will like her!

Mario Alvarado's Writer Notes:  
    Okay. I just want to remind everybody of one thing. This fanfic is a challenge from DJ Rodriguez, a fellow Pokémon fanfic writer and a good friend of mine. He wanted any writer to come up with Pokémon romance fics that have Ash paired up with different girls in the Pokémon series, instead of having Ash and Misty get together. 

    Because of this challenge, I decided to test my luck and write the first **EVER** Ash/Officer Jenny romance fic on the Internet! I'm a man that likes to see new pairings, so I I'm always a sucker for trying something new. Especially new pairings.

    Okay, in the last chapter, Team Rocket Leader Giovanni had watched the Latias press conference on TV and he has already made plans for the capture of the Eon Pokémon. Somebody has to transfer the Pokémon to Prof. Oak's lab and 18-year-old Officer Jenny, whom Ash saved in Chapter 1, is drafted to take the Pokémon. What will happen today?

    Also, a reviewer said that he had a hard time believing that Jenny is good at sensing trouble. Well, I want to make this point clear. The reason Jenny is so alert is the only part of being a police officer that Jenny isn't so inept at. The cop's intuition, hunch or gut feeling. Most cops have that "sixth sense" of sensing something wrong and the need to investigate and put a stop to it. So, I hope this answers any doubt about why Jenny is so uptight while transporting Latias.

    Lastly, I want to thank DJ Rodriguez, Paladin Dragoon, Martial Arts Master and hmfan 2.0 for their kind reviews and their support for this Ash/Officer Jenny fic. I really appreciate their support a great deal.

An Officer And A Pokémon Master  
Chapter 4

    The Magnet Train finally arrived at Saffron City after its two-hour trip and its passengers disembarked into the giant train station. Jenny appeared from the train in the mass of people who were also embarking from the train. Still unknown to her, Jessie and James, along with Meowth, who was still hiding inside the duffel bag James was carrying, have also exited the train compartment they were in and saw the young Officer Jenny exit the train station and onto the streets of Saffron City. The trio spotted Jenny take one of the main streets to the exit of Saffron City.

    "There she is, Jessie. If the information our mole gave us is right, she'll make her way to Vermilion City." James said as he and Jessie saw Jenny head down the street,

    "Then, our little friend with the Latias will take the Diglett Tunnel to head to the outskirts of Pewter. And that when our guy will go into action." Jessie said as she and James followed Jenny down the street, but staying a great distance behind her. Unknown to the young officer, Jessie, James and Meowth, that mysterious person who was watching the disguised Rockets, left the train station and was secretly following the Rockets and Jenny. This young man was dressed up in a pair of worn out blue jeans, a black leather jacket over a white shirt, dirty sneakers and he capped off his outfit with a replica of Indiana Jones' fedora.
  
(You know, that hat that Harrison Ford wore in those Indiana Jones movies. The hat that he never takes off. Mario)

    Once Jessie and James were on the road to Vermilion and continuing to tail Jenny, Meowth appeared from inside the duffel bag and handed Jessie a team Rocket cell phone that was ringing.

    "Jess. One of our Rockets is on the line. I think it's from the team down inside the Diglett Tunnel." Meowth said as Jessie took the phone,

    "Really? Are they done already? Hello?" Jessie answered,

    "This is the ambush unit. We have just arrived here at the Diglett Tunnel and we've just started on getting ready for the ambush and to steal that Pokémon. We'll be all set in minutes. Where are you and the cop?" The Rocket on the other line asked,

    "James, Meowth and I can see Vermilion City up ahead. And we still see that copper unaware that we're tailing her." Jessie answered, looking ahead and caught a glimpse of the young officer still walking to the port city.

    "Great. We'll be ready to take that Pokémon!!! That cop will be in for one hell of a shock!!!!" The Rocket said and ended the call.

    "Who was that, Jessie? The Boss?" James asked,

    "It was the ambush team at the Diglett Tunnel. Took those morons long enough to get there. They just started to set up the trap for that cop with the Legendary Pokémon." Jessie answered,

    "We are closing in on the tunnel. Meowth, what's next after that cop with the Latias get off the Magnet Train and head for Vermilion City?" James asked the cat Pokémon, riding inside James' duffel bag. Meowth ducked inside the bag for a second and reappeared with a small clipboard.

    "Let's see... from the plans our spy got inside the Pokémon League... looks like our officer is going to take a break at Vermilion City for an hour. After that, she's off for the Diglett Tunnel and makes the turn to Viridian City." Meowth said as he looked at the checklist of Jenny's trip to Pallet.

    "Speaking about taking a break, all of this walking is making me hungry." James said as he stomach started to grumble loudly,

    "James, is that you can think about? Food?" Jessie asked annoyed,

    "Jess, I can't steal a Pokémon on an empty stomach. And neither can you or Meowth." James said as his stomach started to grumble. Jessie rolled her eyes at the thought of James complaining about food again. The real, thing that usually alloys her about James is that and his misguided love for donuts. Seems like James' brain is in his stomach most of the time. On the other hand, Jessie was starving herself, but she didn't let James know.

    "Just as long as you're buying." Jessie said,

    "Oh, I plan on it. I bet that cop is going to take a break also. So, why don't we find some place not too far from the cop? That way, when she leaves, we can get going right away and tail her." James suggested,

    "Hmm... I like that idea, James." Jessie said as the trio entered Vermilion City. They still had their eyes on Jenny as she made her way to the fast food area of the city. It took her nearly 20 minutes to find the food court area because she has never been to Vermilion City at all! Once she did, she found out that a bunch of Pokémon trainers from other placed in the world were stopping by to visit Kanto, so it took her a while longer for her to get her food. Jessie and James stopped by a small café and watched her from a distance.

    _Looks like everything is going real smoothly. I guess I shouldn't have been that nervous during the ride from Goldenrod City. I might actually get this Pokémon to Pallet Town without incident!!! No Team Rocket is good._ Jenny thought to herself as she continued to finish off her giant lunch she bought. After she ate for about 20 minutes, it was back on the long road to Pallet Town. If all goes well for Jenny, Latias will be at Prof. Oak's Lab by sundown.

    "All this walking and worrying sure does make me hungry. Maybe all I needed was something to shove down my neck to get those worries out of me." After she finished her lunch, it was time for her to get going of she were to make it to Pallet on time. Jenny was back on the streets of Vermilion, en route to the Diglett Tunnel, which was located at the city limits of Vermilion. Meanwhile, Jessie, James and Meowth saw Jenny leave the court and they too went back to secretly tailing her. While still unknown to Jenny, Jessie, James and Meowth, that young man who has been following them was still there. He too was secretly watching Jessie and James as they secretly watched Jenny from afar. Just what is this man up to?

+ + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + +

    At the outskirts of Vermilion City, the 18-year-old officer arrived at the entrance of the Diglett Tunnel. This tunnel was created by a lot of Diglett long ago and now serves as a very useful shortcut between Vermilion City and Pewter City.

    "Now, just go through the Diglett Tunnel to the outskirts of Pewter and then, hightail it into the Viridian Forest to the City beyond." Jenny said to herself as she entered the tunnel. As she entered the tunnel, Jessie asked Meowth for the cell phone to call the ambush team inside the tunnel.

    "This is Jessie. The cop has just entered the tunnel and is heading your way." Jessie said,

    "We got ya. We're ready down here. Let's make this smooth as silk, Jessie." The lead ambush guy said as Jessie quickly turned off the phone and handed it back to Meowth,

    "Shall we go, Jessie?" James asked,

    "We have a mission to do, James. Let's." Jessie answered as the trio entered the Diglett Tunnel. The dark tunnel was somewhat lighted up, but not much. Jenny reached into her backpack and took out a flashlight to help her see the tunnel better. Right now, she was starting to be a bit scared due to the most stupid of reasons.

    _Man, I sure hope no serial killer pops out of nowhere and tries to kill me. Or maybe, some evil alien creature will eat me up!! Girl, you've been watching too many horror movies with Joy._ Jenny thought to herself as she continued down the Diglett Tunnel. She noticed that there haven't been many people in the tunnel so far. Usually, a lot of trainers and Pokémon would go through the tunnel to reach other parts of Kanto, but not today. This was making Jenny uneasy. As Jenny rounded a corner, she felt like she wasn't alone in the tunnel. She thought it was just a Diglett nearby, but it wasn't a Pokémon. Moments later, Jenny felt something grab her arms tightly and she found herself pushed to the ground. Her flashlight dropped to the ground and the light showed three men wearing Team Rocket uniforms. Moments later, Jessie and James arrived next to the three Rockets. This was an ambush and she fell for it!!!

    "Give us that Pokémon, young lady. We might let you go in one piece of you do cooperate with us." The Rocket said as he and his accomplice grabbed Jenny's arms. She was in fear of her life right now, but she had her duty not to let anything happen to Latias.

    "No!! **You'll never get Latias!** Let me go!!!" Jenny cried out as she struggled to get away from the Rockets, but they overpowered her and showed her to the tunnel wall.

    "That's it, lady!! We gave you a chance to give us the Pokémon before we harmed you. Now, there's no turning back!!" James said as he and the others were about to attack Jenny when fate intervened on her side once again.

    "**HOLD IT!!!!!**" A man's voice echoed out inside the tunnel. The 5 Rockets, excluding Meowth turned in the direction of the voice. There, this young man appeared and he was looking a bit like Indiana Jones.

    "Huh? Who the hell are you?" Jessie asked surprised,

    "Um, excuse me. I really think you should stop stalking her. If you know what's good for you." The mysterious man said. He just appeared out of nowhere and he had a Poké Ball enlarged in his hand.

    "Oh, really? Well, Indiana Jones, why don't you put up and shut up." James said as he and Jessie grabbed their Poké balls. Meowth leapt out of the duffel bag and was ready to fight as well. The three Rockets still had their hands on Jenny and were not about to let her go until they had Latias! The young man grinned a little before making his move.

    "You should know who I am, Jessie. Go, Blaziken!!!" The man yelled out as he tossed the Poké Ball into the air and the guy took off the hat, revealing his true identity. It was Ash Ketchum!!! James' blood was now boiling with anger. He wanted Ash Ketchum for a long time.

    "Ketchum!! Go, Weezing!!!!" James yelled out in anger as he tossed his Weezing out into the fight. The giant Poison Pokémon appeared for a big battle. Ash and Blaziken noticed that James' Weezing was much stronger than before.

    "Go, Arbok!!!" Jessie said as she tossed her Poké Ball into the battle and her long snake Poison Pokémon appeared for the fight. Just like Weezing, Arbok was much stronger than usual. Ash expected that Jessie and James might try a three on one with Meowth on their side.

    "Let's get this party started with Flamethrower, Blaziken!!!" Ash said. His Fire/Fighting Pokémon let loose a powerful flame attack on the Rocket Pokémon, but Arbok, Weezing and Meowth all dodged the attack from Blaziken.

    "Poison Sting, Arbok!!" Jessie ordered. Arbok shot out many little darts of Poison at Blaziken, but Ash's Pokémon dodged those as well.

    "Use Sludge Bomb, Weezing!! But wait for my command!" James ordered to his Pokémon,

    "Here's some Slash in your eye, twerp!!" Meowth said as he took advantage of his speed and slashed Blaziken to deliver the first attack of the fight,

    "Use Sky Uppercut, Blaziken!!" Ash said. Blaziken charged at Meowth and tried to use the powerful Fighting Move, but Meowth barely managed to dodge the attack and it left Blaziken wide open for an attack. And James knew it.

    "Use Sludge Bomb now, Weezing!!" James said. Weezing spat out this giant thing of sludge from its mouth and nailed Blaziken hard, knocking the Pokémon down to the ground and totally covered with sludge.

    "Take that twerp!! Arbok, use Wrap!!" Jessie commanded Arbok. Blaziken was getting up from the ground and was trying to get rid of the sludge off it when Arbok came charged at it.

    "Blaziken, grab Arbok's tail and swing it all over the place!!!" Ash said. Right before Arbok grabbed Blaziken with its long tail, The Fire/Fighting Pokémon's fast speed managed to grab Arbok's tail and started swinging it like a rope!!

    "Oh, crap!!!" Meowth yelled out as he tried to run away from the swinging Pokémon, but Arbok clobbered Meowth real good, knocking out her Cat Pokémon. Weezing tried its best to dodge Arbok, but it fell victim as Meowth did when the head of Arbok hit Weezing in the face, knocking out both Pokémon!!

    "What?!! **He beat three Pokémon at one time?!!! I can't believe it!!!**" One of the Rockets keeping Jenny hostage yelled out as he saw the three knocked out Pokémon on the ground,

    "Better believe it! Blaziken, attack those three Rockets holding that person hostage!!" Ash said as he pointed to the three Rockets keeping Jenny at bay. The three guys started to back away from Jenny when they saw Blaziken ready to beat somebody up. The three Rockets ran to the safety of Jessie and James as the both of them recalled their fallen Pokémon.

    "All right, Ketchum. Let's see your Pokémon handle this!! Go, Claydol!!" James said as he took out another Poké Ball and threw it. Out came the Ground/Psychic Pokémon from Hoenn, Claydol.

    "So, James. Looks like you got a new Pokémon." Ash said,

    "And that's not all. Claydol is a Ground/Psychic Pokémon. Meaning, Fire types don't like Ground attack and Fighting types don't like Psychic attacks. Use Psychic, Claydol!! Knock out Ketchum's Blaziken with one hit!!!" James yelled out to his Pokémon,

    "Oh, crap." Ash said to himself, realizing that after all of the hits Blaziken has taken, Psychic attacks work really good on Fighting Pokémon, which Blaziken is. Claydol fired this psychic blast at Blaziken and the sheer force of the wave, knocked Blaziken off its feet and slammed hard into the Diglett Tunnel wall. Blaziken was knocked out!

    "**Crap!** Blaziken, return!!" Ash said as he recalled his knocked out Blaziken into its Poké Ball. Even though Ash didn't want to admit it, Team Rocket's Pokémon have been getting much stronger than before. Guess since he turned up the heat on them, they have started to train their Pokémon much better. For Ash, this was going to be one long battle. Jenny on the other hand, saw the fight go on and noticed that the Rockets were too busy with Ash. She saw her opportunity to escape.

    _Whoever that guy is, the next time I see him, I'm going to kiss him!!_ Jenny thought as she reached for her backpack with Latias' Luxury Ball in it, got up off the ground and ran to the exit of the tunnel. Back at the battle, Ash was now in a pickle.

    "Well, Mr. Greatest Pokémon Master EVER... what do you think of our powered up Pokémon now?" James asked, happy to see Ash on the ropes.

    "I'm impressed. I guess I was wrong about Giovanni not letting you train your Pokémon better." Ash said as he reached for another Poké Ball from his pocket. But, James had another plan.

    "Claydol, use Psychic and send Ketchum blasting off for once!!!" James yelled out. Ash started to run for the Diglett Tunnel exit when Claydol fired the Psychic attack at Ash. Instead of hitting Ash, the attack hit the ground and a giant explosion knocked Ash off his feet and did indeed send him blasting off... right out of the exit of the Diglett Tunnel and landing hard in a tall grassy area overlooking Pewter City. As Ash was getting up, he could hear Jessie and James laughing as they too exited the tunnel with the three Rockets behind them.

    "How about that, Ashy boy!!! Team Rocket is back and better than ever!!!" Jessie said before she and James started laughing evilly again. Ash noticed this yellow Pokémon walk towards Jessie and James. Ash noticed that it was a Pikachu, but this wasn't no ordinary Pikachu.

    "Pika?" The Pikachu asked as it looked up at Jessie and James, who were still laughing their heads off at Ash. When they heard a Pikachu call out, they stopped and looked down.

    "Hey, James. It's a Pikachu." Jessie said as she kneeled down and picked up the small mouse Pokémon. She looked at it for a second and noticed that this Pikachu was just brimming with electrical energy. Meaning, it was really powerful. Suddenly, Pikachu started grinning and started powering up.

    "**Oh, no!!! It's Ketchum's rat!!!**" James yelled out as he and the others braced for the inevitable shock heard round the world,

    "Pika... **CHU!!!!!**" Pikachu yelled out as it delivered one hell of a Thunder attack right at the Rockets!! Seconds later, Pikachu jumped out of Jessie's arms and all five of them were blasting off once again in defeat!!! Thanks to Ash's intervention, Jenny and Latias were saved from disaster.

+ + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + +

    After Team Rocket blasted off back to its secret HQ, Ash got back to his feet and dusted off his clothes. All of a sudden, he heard Pikachu running to him.

    "Pika pi!!" Pikachu said as it leapt into Ash's arms,

    "Pikachu!! Where did you come from? And how did you know I was going to be here?" Ash asked as he petted Pikachu. Moments later, Ash would get his answer.

    "Well, Ash. Gary knew that you would pull something like this. So, he called me and told me to bring Pikachu to the Diglett Tunnel and wait for you to show up." A voice called out from nearby. Ash turned around and he spotted his good friend and Pokémon breeder, Brock Slate. Before Ash went on his vacation, he gave Pikachu to Brock so Ash's #1 Pokémon could have a few weeks off for itself and be just a normal Pokémon for a while. Knowing Brock, he taught Pikachu some new moves during Pikachu's time off.

    "That's Gary for you. Thanks for helping me out, Brock." Ash said,

    "By the way, Ash. What was Team Rocket up to anyway?" Brock asked,

    "I guess Giovanni saw the press conference like the rest of us. Seems like he wanted to steal Latias for his own evil deeds. Lucky for you and Pikachu showing up, the plan has been thwarted. So, is Pikachu ready to rejoin the team?" Ash asked,

    "Of course. I chose your vacation time to give you back Pikachu. Where are you heading to now, Ash?" Brock asked,

    "Back home, rest and see if Lance is going to bitch at me for going off on my own again." Ash said as he, Pikachu and Brock started the walk back to Pallet Town.

    "Mind if I come by for awhile? I haven't seen Delia in a long time." Brock said,

    "The more, the merrier. Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked his mouse Pokémon,

    "Pikachu." Pikachu answered.

    Back at Team Rocket's secret HQ, Giovanni was about to kill somebody after hearing that Ash Ketchum was secretly tailing Jessie, James and Meowth and once again, foiled his plans for capture Latias. He was shocked to hear that James' new Ground/Psychic Pokémon, Claydol, actually knocked out Ash's powerful Blaziken. After this setback, the boss decided not to punish the trio, along with the ambush team for the failure. It was Ash's Pikachu who came to the scene and did the damage.

    "Time for another approach." Giovanni said to himself and he called for his secretary. This time, he needed two of his best Rockets for this next mission.

    "What is it, sir?" Giovanni's secretary answered,

    "Call in Butch and Cassidy at once. I have a special mission for the two of them." Giovanni ordered and turned off the intercom. A minute later, a man and a woman both wearing black Rocket outfits entered his office. It was Butch and Cassidy.

    "You wanted to see us, sir?" Butch asked in that raspy voice of his,

    "I guess you probably heard that Jessie, James and Meowth got their asses kicked by Ketchum's Pikachu and that cop got Latias to Pallet Town." Giovanni said,

    "With all due respect, Giovanni. Butch and I would have been better choices to capture that Pokémon from that young cop." Cassidy said, but Giovanni shrugged it off.

    "I know that, Cassidy. But, I want to count on you two if the going really got tough. Anyway, since Latias has arrived at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Pallet, security there will be at its highest ever. But, my mission team has devised a plan for you two to get into the Lab without worry." Giovanni said as he explained the basic plans for their new mission. Butch already was getting on what Giovanni has planned for the two of them.

    "Sir, does this mean Cass and I are going to go undercover as lab workers who got transferred from Hoenn?" Butch asked,

    "That is correct, Butch. By being two scientists from Hoenn, who are visiting Prof. Oak to chat for a while. Then, when he goes to show you Latias, that will be the opportune time for you to capture the Pokémon. When the moment arises, knock out the Professor, recall Latias into its Poké Ball and use one of our Pokémon that knows Teleport and return here on the double. If all goes well, this should be smooth as ice." Giovanni said, finishing his briefing with the two.

    "We are ready to perform our duties as Rockets, sir." Both Butch and Cassidy said as they stood at attention,

    "Very well. You two are to leave here early tomorrow morning. My intelligence team will answer any questions you might have about the mission. Dismissed." Giovanni said,

    "One last thing before you two leave on your mission tomorrow morning." Giovanni said as he looked at the outside from his giant office window. Both Butch and Cassidy turned around to look at their boss. "Ash Ketchum's Blaziken can be defeated if you use a Psychic Pokémon and make it learn Psychic. You can thank James and his Claydol for that information. And don't worry about failing this mission. I'm not the same man I was back then." Giovanni said. Both Butch and Cassidy didn't say anything further and they made their exit from the boss' office. The last part about Giovanni saying not to worry if they failed the mission was making them worried about their boss. Has he seen the writing on the wall? Or is this just a façade?

End Of Chapter 4

Whew. Looks like Ash had a hunch that Team Rocket might try to steal Latias from Jenny. And he once again, sent Team Rocket packing with the help of Pikachu. Lucky for Ash to have Pikachu and Brock show up when they did. Or Ash would have been up the creek without a paddle.

Next time, Team Rocket will once again try to take Latias from Prof. Oak's lab and Officer Jenny will reach her breaking point as she tries her best to protect Latias. Will Ash save the day for a third time?

Lastly, we now have seen Brock and Pikachu make their appearances. I bet you all are wondering when will Misty show up. I have some ideas for her, but I'll keep them to myself. If you **REALLY** want to know what I have planned for Misty... ask me at...

Hornet19us@Yahoo.com. And as always, please read and review.

Mario Alvarado  
10/28/2003


	5. The Rockets Strike Again!

Disclaimers:  
    I really don't own Pokémon. If I did, Misty would be long gone. I really don't like Misty that much!! I never liked her and I never will like her!

Mario Alvarado's Writer Notes:  
    Okay. I just want to remind everybody of one thing. This fanfic is a challenge from DJ Rodriguez, a fellow Pokémon fanfic writer and a good friend of mine. He wanted any writer to come up with Pokémon romance fics that have Ash paired up with different girls in the Pokémon series, instead of having Ash and Misty get together. 

    Because of this challenge, I decided to test my luck and write the first **EVER** Ash/Officer Jenny romance fic on the Internet! I'm a man that likes to see new pairings, so I I'm always a sucker for trying something new. Especially new pairings.

    For today's chapter, Jenny tries to adjust to a new role of looking after Latias after she got the Pokémon to Prof. Oak's lab. Will Team Rocket strike again? And what about Ash? He's still thinking about Team Rocket beating his Blaziken!! Read on, fans!

An Officer And A Pokémon Master  
Chapter 5

    The morning hours arrived at Pallet Town and the sunlight shined into this bedroom, which was located on the second floor of Prof. Oak's Lab. And the person, who was still sleeping in one of the guestrooms, isn't getting up because of the sun in the person's face. It was because of that marathon she ran yesterday.

    "Ohh... I'm so sore... this is what I get for running all the way from Pewter City yesterday." Jenny said tiredly as she fought with herself to get out of that comfy bed she was currently in. While Ash kept Jessie, James and the rest of the Rockets busy, Jenny ran non-stop from the Diglett Tunnel all the way to Pallet Town yesterday. It was like a 20-mile trip and she just ran the entire distance like she was a marathon runner. Jenny arrived at Prof. Oak's lab hours earlier than the time she was supposed to arrive and gave the Luxury Ball with Latias in it to the Pokémon Professor. That was yesterday and today, she's paying for it big time. After running non-stop, her body was very sore and when she moved, it hurts like a bitch. Jenny just wanted to sleep for a few days. What was the reason she's at Prof. Oak's lab? After delivering Latias, her superiors and her Mother ordered Jenny to stay at the Lab for a few days to make sure everything went smoothly and Team Rocket doesn't find a way to get Latias again. After that, she's free to go and somebody else will take over her duties. Until then, she had her job to do. And that is to make sure nobody gets that Latias!!

    "Well, time to get up and face another day of being the only inept cop in the world." Jenny said to herself as she kicked off the covers of the bed and got up. After taking a long, hot shower to get the sore and stiffness out of her body and getting dressed in her officer's uniform, Jenny climbed down the stairs and saw Prof. Oak and Tracey having breakfast and talking about random stuff before they start another day of Poké research. Jenny was a bit worried about staying at the legendary Professor Samuel Oak's place, but he and his assistant Tracey Sketchit, have been very kind hosts. They actually didn't mind having someone else around the lab because it's always been the two of them working hard on Pokémon research. In fact, they liked the company.

    "Oh. Good morning, Officer Jenny. Did you sleep well?" Prof. Oak asked,

    "That is the last time I run 20 miles without stopping!! My body is going to be sore for a long time." Jenny said as she gingerly sat down at the kitchen table,

    "After what you told us, I thought you would still be in bed." Tracey said,

    "I wish. My Mom would shoot me if I did that. Where's the milk? I brought my own cereal." Jenny asked as she reached into her backpack and took out a box of her favorite cereal, Poké Puffs, little Pokémon cereal pieces with Suicune, Entei and Raikou marshmallows. She took the milk from Tracey, poured some into her bowl, poured in about half of the box of Poké Puffs and then proceeded to eat the whole bowl real fast. Her eating style is almost like Ash's. Within minutes, she actually finished off the whole box!!

    "I didn't eat dinner last night. I was too tired to do so." Jenny said as she wiped away some stray milk with a napkin,

    "Wow, Professor. She eats more than you." Tracey said as he leaned in next to Prof. Oak's side, as Jenny was now busy slurping down the milk inside the bowl,

    "This young lady could give Ash a run for his money in the eating department." Prof. Oak said as the young Officer placed the bowl down back on the table.

    "I'm full. Since I don't want to feel like a slacker, I'll wash up while you guys play with whatever you research guys do." Jenny said as she stood up from her seat,

    "That's nice of you. Thank you." Prof. Oak said as he and Tracey got up and headed to the lab while Jenny took their dishes to the sink and started to wash up. Just before she finished the job, Jenny looked up out the window over the sink and spotted this nice house that was across from the Lab.

    "Hmm... that's a cute, little house over there." Jenny said as she looked out the kitchen window and spotted the Ketchum residence, but she did not know that. She looked at the house once more before finished cleaning up the dishes and going into the Lab to start her really boring duty of watching Prof. Oak and Tracey talk to Latias to see if the Eon Pokémon can really understand humans. To make her job even more boring, the cops also made her read her police officer manual that she hated to read.

+ + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + +

    Meanwhile at the Ketchum house, Ash was already awake and on his cell phone once again. He wasn't talking to Gary this time. Ash was talking to Lance, the Champion of the Elite Four. Right now, Ash was telling Lance the battle he had with Team Rocket yesterday and how they knocked out Blaziken.

    "So Team Rocket guy had a Claydol and used Psychic to knock out your Blaziken with one hit? They have stepped up their game." Lance said on the other line. Ash was on his cell phone inside his home and he just finished telling Lance about his latest encounter with Team Rocket.

    "That's not all. Seems like you were right about Team Rocket trying to get Latias. I have a bad feeling that they might try to steal it again today." Ash said as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in,

    "What makes you think that?" Lance asked,

    "It's a hunch. Because of this, I'm going to have to catch a lot more Pokémon of totally different types." Ash answered as he ran his fingers though his hair,

    "I'll tell you what you need, Ash. A Dragon type or a Steel type Pokémon. Those two types are the most sought after by Pokémon trainers." Lance suggested,

    "I still remember that Bagon I tried to catch the last time I was at Meteor Falls in Hoenn. I nearly killed myself trying to catch that little bastard. Besides, since I am the Greatest Pokémon Master **EVER**, I don't have time to catch Pokémon these days." Ash said as he sat back up in the chair,

    "Well, you did catch that Torchic that has become one of your most powerful Pokémon." Lance said, talking about Ash's Blaziken that was knocked out by yesterday's battle.

    "I didn't catch it. Brock knows a friend if Hoenn that gave him a Torchic egg. So, he took care of that egg and hatched, called me to say that he'd give it to me. So I did. That reminds me. He's supposed to call me later today about something." Ash said,

    "Anyway. Just keep in mind what I said about getting a Dragon or a Steel type during your off time. I'm going back home to Blackthorn City to train with Dragonite since you told me that Team Rocket has stepped up their game." Lance said and the two ended their call. Ash placed his cell phone back into its holster on his belt and leaned back in the chair he was in. Lance was right, Ash needed a Dragon or a Steel type Pokémon. Sure, his current Pokémon are more than powerful enough to take on Team Rocket, but those guys have become much smarter with using Pokémon types to knock out their foe's Pokémon. With a Steel type, 11 different Pokémon attacks aren't as effective against Steel, but Fire, Fighting and Ground attacks do have the advantage while Poison attacks won't do squat!! Suddenly, Ash's cell phone started ringing again. He was about to doze off for a few minutes when his cell phone went off, playing a clip of a Metallica song that Ash selected as his phone's ring tone. He reached for his phone and turned it on.

    "Now what? This is Ash. **Spit it out!**" Ash said as he answered his phone a bit teed off,

    "Whoa, sorry Ash. Were you about to doze off again?" Brock's voice was heard on the other end. This was the call from him that Ash was expecting.

    "Yes I was, Brock. Anyway, what did you want to call me about?" Ash asked,

    "Well, you know that friend of mine in Hoenn? Well, he caught two Trapinchs in the Desert Ruins in Hoenn. He made both of them evolve into Vibrava and he wants to trade you one of them." Brock said,

    "A Virbava is a Ground/Dragon Pokémon, right?" Ash asked,

    "That's right. He wants to trade you one of his Virbava for one of your Tauros you caught a long time ago. He's currently in Pewter right now, paying me a visit and is heading off to Lavender Town to visit his parents later on this week." Brock said. Already, Ash was excited about having the chance to get a new Hoenn Pokémon on his roster. And one that is a Dragon type has already sold Ash. He wanted to get that Pokémon... **NOW!!!**

    "**I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!!!!!**" Ash screamed excitedly as he ended the call, leapt out of the chair he was in, bolted out of the front door, literally climbed into his Corvette Grand Sport through the open window, brought the V8 monster to life and took off like the wind. A moment later, Delia Ketchum peeked her head from out of the kitchen to call Ash.

    "Ash, lunch is almost..." She stopped herself when she saw that Ash was not in the living room anymore and noticed that the front door was wide open and a bunch of dust was still settling on the ground, telling her that Ash has taken off in his sports car.

    "Oh, well. My little boy's a busy man. Something must have come up." Delia said to herself and she went back to the kitchen to finish making lunch for herself now.

+ + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + +

    Back in Prof. Oak's Lab, Tracey was making tons of sketches of Latias from every angle. The Professor was busy with some other Pokémon that needed tending to while Latias was busy eating some Pokémon food that Brock made. The Eon Pokémon just ate happily away at the food, meaning she really liked it.

    "Looks like Latias is enjoying the food we got from Brock." Tracey said as he looked up and saw Latias eating away. Officer Jenny was busy looking at Latias when the doorbell went off, signaling that somebody was here. Tracey heard the bell and was about to go answer the door when Jenny stopped him.

    "You two don't move. It's my job to screen the visitors to make sure nobody steals that Pokémon!" Jenny said as he headed for the front door. Moments later, the vid-phone went off where Prof. Oak was busy patching up some Rattata who got roughed up a bit from playing hard.

    "Tracey, could you get that? I'm busy here." Prof. Oak asked, as he was busy with the Rattata. Tracey placed his sketchbook away and went to the phone and answered it. On the other line was Ash. He was at the Pewter City Pokémon Center.

    "Hey, Ash. What can I do for you?" Tracey asked,

    "I need one of my many Tauros to trade for a Ground/Dragon Pokémon!!! Brock's friend from Hoenn wants one!!" Ash said,

    "Just a minute, Ash." Tracey said as he stood up and went to where Ash's spare Pokémon were placed. Overtime, Ash has collected many more Pokémon than what he originally had before going off to Hoenn. The Tauros he captured at the Saffron City Safari Zone were above the Pokémon he caught in Hoenn. Tracey took one of the Safari Balls that had one of the Tauros inside them and placed it inside the Poké Ball transfer machine. Suddenly, the Poké Ball was absorbed into the phone line and reappeared at the Pewter City Center.

    "I got my Tauros, Tracey." Ash said as he reached for the Pokémon that had arrived at the Poké Ball transfer machine next to the phones in the Pokémon Center.

    "Anything else you need, Ash?" Tracey asked,

    "Not really. I got to go!! I'm going to get a Dragon Pokémon!" Ash said cheerfully as he hung up the phone. At the front door of Prof Oak's lab, Jenny opened the door and met with two Pokémon Professors who were scheduled to meet with Prof. Oak and talk about Latias.

    "Hello, can I have your names?" Jenny asked as she held up a clipboard with the names of people who have permission from the Pokémon League to see Prof. Oak and the Latias. Jenny looked at the two Poké Professors somewhat closely. The first scientist was a good-looking woman with green hair while her counterpart is a handsome male with black hair and glasses. The two were both wearing lab coats as the male carried a briefcase with him.

    "Yes, my name is Rose and this is my partner, William. We are from the Pokémon Science Center of Hoenn." The female professor said. Jenny scanned the clipboard for their names and found them.

    "Let me... okay, you're on here and you're clean. Please do go inside. Prof. Oak will be with you shortly." Jenny said as she stepped aside to let the two Professors inside the lab,

    "Thank you, Officer." The male professor said in a raspy voice as he and his colleague entered the lab. Jenny closed the door and went back to reading her boring police officer manual that she was ordered to study more closely. The two Professors looked at each other for a second before the guy reached into his briefcase and pulled out a cell phone with the Team Rocket logo on it. Lo and behold, the two Pokémon professors were actually Butch and Cassidy!!!! The female professor took the phone and pressed a speed dial button.

    "This is Cassidy. Butch and I have just gained access into Prof. Oak's Lab in Pallet. So far, the plan is proceeding smoothly. That cop didn't give us any trouble." Cassidy said quietly into her cell phone,

    "Good. If everything goes as planned, Latias will be in our hands by tonight! Continue the mission." One of the Rockets on the other end said and hung up,

    "Looks like this plan will work. That cop didn't even recognize my voice!" Butch said as Cassidy handed him the cell phone and he placed it back inside the briefcase,

    "That shows you how dumb she really is." Cassidy added. The two entered the main lab just as Prof. Oak entered the room after taking care of the two Rattata he was looking at.

    "Oh, you two must be the Professors from Hoenn. Please, do come in." Prof. Oak said,

    "Thanks, Prof. Oak. So, shall we begin talking about you little friend here?" Cassidy asked, mentioning Latias who was now being sketched by Tracey once again. The Eon Pokémon didn't seem to mind Tracey just sketching away while Jenny was reading that police officer manual in the kitchen.

+ + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + +

    Ash Ketchum arrived in Pewter City two hours ago and now, he was walking out of the Pokémon Center holding onto a Poké Ball that had the newest member of Ash's team, the Ground/Dragon Pokémon, Vibrava. He and Brock's friend talked for a while about all the Pokémon Ash wanted to get and all of the Kanto and Jotho Pokémon Brock's friend wished he could catch and train. Ash was excited to return home and show Mom his new Pokémon that he nearly ran to his parked Corvette in the parking lot near the Pokémon Center.

    "Man, I can't wait to get home and show Mom my new Pokémon. I just hope Pikachu doesn't shock me for leaving her back home." Ash said as he reached his American sports car and got inside it. Seconds later, the V8 engine roared to life and Ash floored peeled out of the parking lot, on route to Pallet.

    Back at Prof. Oak's lab, the two disguised Rockets were having a very intelligent discussion with Prof. Oak and Tracey about Latias and its ability to understand the human language. As for Jenny, she was wishing she could blow her head off because all of this Pokémon mumbo jumbo was boring as hell to the young officer from Celadon. Jenny was now asleep in the kitchen, lying back in the chair she was in with the police manual over her face.

    "Well, Professor. I'm amazed to see that Latias is enjoying itself here, despite it's the subject of a few tests to unlock some of the secrets of Pokémon." The disguised Butch said after listening to the few notes Prof. Oak made after seeing Latias for the first time,

    "Yes, it is a bit weird to have a Legendary Pokémon to be actually happy to be tested. It's strange. Latias thinks this whole ordeal is just a big game. At least Latias is cooperating with Tracey and I. I think I have to go check up on the young officer who's staying here for a few days." Prof. Oak said. Jenny was now snoring underneath the police manual when all of a sudden, the loud sounds of computers crashing, a person screaming, two people laughing evilly and the yell of a Pokémon only managed her to mumble in her sleep, swatting at an imaginary alarm clock. Only the sound of a Pokémon crying out in fear loudly manages to get Jenny wide-awake. She tries to get out of the chair she's in, only to fall down and hit the back of her head. After waking up so abruptly, Jenny was a bit delusional.

    "**AHHH!!** We're under attack!!!" Jenny yelled out as she got herself up of the floor. Moments later, she finally regained her senses and found out that the small explosion was in the lab!!

    _Oh, shit!! Some fucking cop I am!!!_ Jenny thought to herself as she ran into the lab. There, she saw Prof. Oak and Tracey lying on the ground knocked out, a can of knock out spray, the two professors whom she let in earlier, standing on the table with a Raticate at their side and dressed up in Team Rocket uniforms!!! Suddenly, Jenny recognized the two Rockets in front of a now frightened Latias. **It was Butch and Cassidy!!** And they were about to say their version of the Team Rocket Motto.

"Prepare for trouble."  
"And Make it double."  
"To infect the world with devastation."  
"To blight all peoples within every nation."  
"To denounce the goodness of truth and love."  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above."  
"Cassidy!"  
"Butch!"  
"We're Team Rocket, circling the earth day and night."  
"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight."

    "Butch and Cassidy!! Team Rocket's two best members!! **I'm not going to let you two steal Latias!!!**" Jenny said as she bravely stepped up to the two Rockets in front of her. She set her fear aside, knowing that she had a job to do. And that was to make sure Latias isn't in the hands of Team Rocket.

    "Such brave talk from a totally useless cop! All of Team Rocket know that you're the worst cop in the history of the police force!" Cassidy said as she looked down at the young Officer Jenny,

    "I may be the worst cop on the force, but I won't let you get your hands on Latias!!" Jenny said,

    "Oh, shut up! Raticate, tackle her right into the wall hard!!!" Butch ordered. Raticate leapt at Jenny and tried to slam her into the wall, but the officer rolled out of the Pokémon's way. Raticate this time charged at Jenny with its fangs ready to bite into her, but once again, Jenny dodged the fangs of doom as Raticate slammed itself right into the wall, nearly knocking itself out. Unfortunately for Jenny, Cassidy had let out her Hitmontop, as Jenny was busy with Raticate.

    "Hitmontop, knock that damn cop out!!!" Cassidy yelled out as Hitmontop twirled into action. Jenny didn't see Hitmontop speed right for her until she felt the Fighting Pokémon hit her hard. Latias looked on as Hitmontop had its way with Jenny. It was just beating her to a pulp with many kicks and punches. In the Pokémon's mind, this good human was trying to save it, not help those bad guys try to steal it. Hitmontop them picked up Jenny and threw her battered body right at one of the busted machines that was damaged earlier.

    "How about that, copper?!! Give up?" Butch asked. Jenny wiped away some of the blood that was oozing out from a fresh cut as she looked Butch in the eye. The young officer tried to get back to her feet, but she was in too much pain from being beaten down like a dog. She could tell that Hitmontop broke a few of her ribs and was starting to have a hard time breathing. Jenny slid down to the ground in defeat.

    "Looks like we won, Butch. Let's get that Latias into its Poké Ball and get the hell back to Team Rocket HQ." Cassidy said. Before Butch got a hold of the Poké Ball Latias came in, the Eon Pokémon decided to take action!! Since Latias is a rare female Legendary Pokémon, she can understand human language and since Latias is also a Psychic Pokémon, she could talk to anybody with her psychic powers. And she wanted to make her point clear to Butch and Cassidy.

    _There is no way that I will be a pawn for Team Rocket's sinister plan!!! Since that human tried her best to save me, I want to pay her back!!_ Latias used her psychic powers to talk to Butch and Cassidy telepathically, just like what Mewtwo does.

    "Cass. Did you hear that?" Butch asked,

    "Yeah, I think so. I heard somebody talk to me in my head." Cassidy answered,

    _I won't be taken captive anytime soon!! Tell that to your boss!! Now, I shall send you blasting off for what you done today!!!_ Latias said telepathically as she started to develop a lot of Psychic energy. Suddenly, the two Rockets knew who or what was just talking to them!

    "I think that was Latias talking to us in our minds!!!" Butch said as he turned around and saw the Eon Pokémon glowing red,

    "**Took you long enough, Butch!!**" Cassidy said. Latias let loose the psychic energy she quickly developed and paralyzed both Butch and Cassidy and their two Pokémon right on the spot!!! Then, Latias used another psychic blast to send the Rockets flying into the air, literally making them blasting off once again!!! The ordeal was now over. Latias saved herself, but you can give an assist to Jenny, who made Latias realize that all people are not so bad after all.

+ + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + +

    Ash Ketchum drove his Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport into Pallet Town, listening to some rock music as he actually maintained the Pallet Town speed limit as he approached his home. Ash drive past Prof. Oak's lab when all of a sudden, two people screaming at the top of their lungs and two Pokémon come flying out of the lab. Almost as if they were blasted out of there by an explosion, but there wasn't an explosion inside the lab!!! Ash unhooked the sunroof to get a look at who was flying off. And he was in for a shock!!

    "**That looked like Butch and Cassidy of Team Rocket!!!** The hell?!!" Ash asked himself when 4 police cars sped by him and came to a stop right in front of the Lab. Ash saw a group of police officers get out of the cars and enter the house and lab. This was making Ash real worried that something might have happened to Latias.

    Inside the wrecked Lab, Jenny was still trying to get up to her feet after the beating she took from Hitmontop. She noticed that Prof. Oak and Tracey were also coming to, so she was relieved. Right now, she was scared of what might happen next. Jenny didn't see Team Rocket anywhere, but she did see a concerned Latias look at her. Immediately, Jenny cringed in fear of the Eon Pokémon and tried to get away. She tried to say something, but her growing fear prevented her from speaking. Seems like getting her ass kicked by Hitmontop, has made her develop a fear of Pokémon.

    "Stay... back... don't come any... closer." Jenny said fearfully as she got up and bolted from the lab and into the living room. She didn't see where she was going and suddenly, bumped into somebody by the door. The person and Jenny both fell to the floor, but Jenny crashed hard in the glass coffee table, shattering it and making more cuts on her already bruised body.

    "Jeez. What? Hey, Jenny. What the hell happened to you?" A person asked. Jenny looked up and saw one of the male officers looking at her and holding out his hand to help her up. She just slapped away his hand and was barely able to stand up when another person entered the house and let out a shocked gasp.

    "Jenny? What happened to you?" Another voice called out. This time, it was a female voice that Jenny recognized instantly and didn't want to even hear at this time. Jenny looked at the door and standing at the door, was her own Mother. She was one of the higher-ranking Jennys on the police force. Usually, she would become extremely angry and start yelling at her daughter for screwing up an easy mission, but this time, Jenny's Mother was very worried about the events that just happened. One of the male officers went into the lab to see what the hell happened and quickly returned with the good news.

    "Hey, Jen. Latias is still here and Prof. Oak and his assistant are coming to!!" The officer said as he appeared from the lab,

    "That's good. Make sure he and his assist are all right and radio for the medics. I have to talk to my daughter to find out what happened here." Jenny's Mother said as a few more officers entered the house. Jenny's Mother walked up to her daughter and placed her hands on Jenny's shoulders. Apparently, Jenny didn't like that and pushed her Mother away and made a beeline for the open door.

    "Jenny, wait!!!" Jenny's Mother called out, but her daughter was out of the Oak laboratory and kept running through Pallet Town. With tears in her eyes, her body in a lot of pain and in total fear of the past events, Jenny ran into the forest, hoping that nobody would be crazy enough to follow her in when the sun was setting.

End Of Chapter 5

I was right, wasn't I? Team Rocket did make another attempt at trying to snag Latias! This time, Butch and Cassidy were disguised as Pokémon Professors to gain entrance into the lab from Jenny!!

Also, you saw some of Latias' powers as the Eon Pokémon discovered that Jenny was trying to save her and not capture her. Unfortunately for Jenny, that beating she got from Hitmontop, has made her very fearful of anything, including Pokémon!!!

What will happen to Jenny? Can anybody help her? And what will happen when Ash finds out about this? Have a question, comment or anything like that? Send them all to Hornet19us@Yahoo.com. And as always, please read and review.

Mario Alvarado  
11/7/2003


	6. Master And Officer Meet Again

Disclaimers:  
    I really don't own Pokémon. If I did, Misty would be long gone. I really don't like Misty that much!! I never liked her and I never will like her! I really do like Officer Jenny a lot!!! I guess it's that short skirt she wears.

Mario Alvarado's Writer Notes:  
    Okay. I just want to remind everybody of one thing. This fanfic is a challenge from DJ Rodriguez, a fellow Pokémon fanfic writer and a good friend of mine. He wanted any writer to come up with Pokémon romance fics that have Ash paired up with different girls in the Pokémon series, instead of having Ash and Misty get together. Because of this challenge, I decided to test my luck and write the first EVER Ash/Officer Jenny romance fic on the Internet! I'm a man that likes to see new pairings, so I'm always a sucker for trying something new. Especially new pairings.

    In today's Chapter, Ash arrives at the lab to find out that Latias, Prof. Oak and Tracey are fine. Suddenly, Ash hears that the young Jenny he met 4 days ago and who was supposed to look after Latias, is now missing. Can Ash find her?

An Officer And A Pokémon Master  
Chapter 6

    The officers there were having a hard time trying to piece together everything that had just happened inside Professor Oak's Laboratory. Since The Prof. and his assistant Tracey were knocked out and nobody could ask Latias what happened, the only person who knew what the hell happened was the young officer who was ordered to make sure the lab wasn't attacked by Team Rocket, has just run away panicking. Right now, Jenny's Mother was the highest-ranking officer on the scene and was trying to piece together the events that led up to this point.

    "Well, Jen. The only thing Tracey and Prof. Oak can tell us is that the two Rockets were dressed up as fake Pokémon Professors from Hoenn and they used this knock out spray on them. The next thing they knew, they saw us." The male officer said to Jenny,

    "That doesn't give us anything to work with. We have to find my useless daughter first. She's the only one that knows the events here." Jenny's Mother said as she sat down on one of the couches. A minute later, Ash Ketchum entered the house and spotted the older Jenny sitting down on one of the couches.

    "Excuse me, officer. What just happened here?" Ash asked, as he approached the officer. She looked up at him.

    "Well, Mr. Ketchum. Usually you would be here before us like you always did and take care of business." Jenny's Mother said,

    "This time, I had my own business to take care of. What happened here? I saw two Pokémon and their trainers fly out of the lab. Just what the hell is going on?" Ash asked,

    "That is what we're trying to find out. Prof. Oak and his assistant are a bit beat up, but fine. I want to have a couple more officers here to stay for the night, but we're stretched pretty thin because of a raid of a Team Rocket warehouse in Johto that is going on tonight." Jenny said,

    "If you'll let me, my assistant and I can stay here overnight. If Team Rocket does come back here, our Pokémon are much more powerful than the ones you currently have." Ash suggested,

    "That might be a good idea." Jenny agreed. Ash then ran out of the house and to his sports car. He placed his cell phone on the passenger sea when he was driving back from Pewter. At this time of day, Gary would be in Viridian City, living in the condo that he and Brock bought and share together. He looked for Gary's number on his phone list and pressed the speed dial button. Moments later, Gary answered.

    "This is Gary. Spit it out." Gary answered on the other line,

    "Gary, sorry to bother you. Prof. Oak's lab was raided by Team Rocket." Ash said. Already, there was concern in Gary's voice.

    "Is Gramps all right? What about Tracey? Did anything happen to the Latias that was being guarded?" Gary asked, concerned for the well being of his Grandfather, Tracey and the Eon Pokémon.

    "Prof. Oak and Tracey are fine and the special Pokémon is still here and undisturbed. I was going to pay him a visit after I got a new Pokémon when I saw Butch and Cassidy and their Pokémon go blasting off for some odd reason." Ash answered,

    "That's good news. I think it might be a good idea of you and me stayed overnight at Gramps' place to make sure nothing else goes wrong." Gary said,

    "I was thinking the same thing and so were the cops here. I'm at the lab and I'll meet you there." Ash said,

    "Okay. I'll leave here and I'll head down to Pallet right now." Gary said and he ended his call. He placed his cell phone back onto its place on Ash's belt. He went back to the lab and when he got inside the house, Ash could overhear one of the officers talking to the older Officer Jenny.

    "Shouldn't we send somebody to find your daughter?" One of the officers on the scene asked, not knowing that Ash was homing in on their conversation.

    "We don't have anymore officers here. Right now, securing the lab is our main priority." Jenny said,

    "What about the Greatest Pokémon Master **EVER?** He's just standing around." The officer asked. Jenny thought about that for a moment and realized that it's not a bad idea.

    "Yeah. He'd be perfect. He knows this place like the back of his hand." Jenny said. Ash nodded his head in agreement and left the lab, accidentally bumping into the front doorknob, which poked him in the side and he cried out a little.

    "I think he just did." The officer said, hearing Ash hit the door and leaving the lab.

    "What? He was listening in on us?" Jenny asked surprised,

    "Sure was. And he's well on his way." The officer said as he looked outside and saw Ash walk to the woods of Pallet Town to search for Jenny.

+ + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + +

    She was sure nobody would find her in the think forests of Pallet Town at night. After what Hitmontop did to her and what she saw Latias did to Butch and Cassidy, Jenny didn't want to go near another Pokémon for as long as she lived. After seeing firsthand the power certain Pokémon have, she's afraid of them. After Latias sent Team Rocket blasting off, she just wanted to get as far away from Latias as possible, but her injuries she suffered from the ass whupping Hitmontop gave her wasn't making it any easier for her.

    _That does it. As God as my witness, I never want to be a Police Officer ever again!! And I don't even want to see another Pokémon as well._ Jenny thought to herself. She was totally scared about the events that have taken place in such a short time. Finally out of energy from her injuries and running, Jenny sat down on a big rock and placed her face in her hands and cried. All of this was too much for the young officer. It just overwhelmed her. Maybe getting her ass kicked by the Hitmontop has contributed to Jenny's new fear of Pokémon. As Jenny cried to herself, she thought she heard the rustling of some bushes that were above her on a rocky ridge she was near. This scared her even more. It could be a Pokémon ready to pounce on her or a member of Team Rocket, out for revenge!!!

    "**Who... who's there?!!**" Jenny cried out as she reached for a weapon to defend herself with, but there wasn't a rock or a stick anywhere. The person appeared from the tall brush and showed himself to Jenny. It was Ash. He was standing on top of a small ridge, which was over her. When he looked down at the officer, it didn't take him long to realize who the scared young lady was.

    "Hey... you're that Jenny I met in Celadon 4 days ago." Ash said. He could tell that she has been crying over something. Maybe those events in Prof. Oak's lab had something to do with it. Ash leapt off the ridge and landed on the ground near her. It was a 15-foot drop, but Ash made it look like nothing. The young Officer Jenny didn't even look up to see him. She had her skinned knees brought close to her chest and she laid her chin on top of her knees. Jenny had her eyes closed and was gently sobbing.

    "You're not meant to be a police officer, are you?" Ash asked quietly, hoping not to get the officer even more emotional. What he didn't expect was her agreeing with him.

    "Go ahead and say it. I suck. I should be kicked out of the family for disgracing their heritage. Why are taking the time to talk to me? I'm just a nobody." Jenny sniffed as she wiped away some tears from her eyes.

    "Looks like you had a lot of fun in there tonight." Ash said as he noticed the many cuts and bruises on her exposed arms and legs. To Ash, she got beat by something other than two Team Rocket members.

    "Fun my ass. You wouldn't understand. It's a long story." Jenny said as she wiped away the last of her tears. Her crying spell was now gone and she looked up at the now star filled sky.

    "I got a lot of time off after all of the trips and business meetings that I have to do." Ash said as he sat down next to her. She didn't even try to scoot away from him when he sat down.

    "Mr. Ketchum... may I ask how old are you? You look more mature than most people." Jenny asked,

    "18." Ash answered,

    "You know, I remember something. My friend told me that the youngest Officer Jenny to be put on the police force was nearly 21. I remember you saying that you beat that record by 2 years. And I know you're going to ask me this, so I'll tell you. I'm 18 as well." Jenny said. Both her and Ash were the same age. It was hard for Ash to believe that they would let a Jenny that is the same age as him, become a police officer so soon. From what Brock told him about the Jennys, the youngest they can go out onto the field is over 21. Jenny was still looking at the stars in the sky. Looks like this was comforting her in some weird way. The two didn't speak another word for a long time. Ash then broke the silence.

    "I don't know if I'm too forward about this, but... I was wondering if you would like to, um... go see a movie at the Celadon Mall with me? Probably this Saturday night if you want?" Ash asked nervously. His face was now fully red from blushing. This was THE first ever time he has asked a girl out on a date since he became the Greatest Pokémon Master EVER!!!! While lots of 18 year olds like him are used to asking girls out on dates, to him, this was very unknown territory.

    "Well, now. Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Greatest Pokémon Master Of All Time?" Jenny asked playfully, making sure Ash didn't see her blushing face.

    "I... guess so. Isn't that what 18 year olds are supposed do? Just be 18 year olds and enjoy life? I kinda lost track on what people my age do since I became a Pokémon Master." Ash asked nervously,

    "It would be an honor. I thought you would have gotten yourself a girlfriend by now. I heard that you were really close with the Cerulean City Gym Leader. I think her name is Misty Waterflower or something like that." Jenny said. Ash's face went from totally embarrassed to a look of hate. Seems like she hit a sore spot.

    "I was. We got into this giant argument one night. Misty yelled at me, saying that I was too dumb to even become a Pokémon Master. Before I faced off with Lance for the right to be called a Pokémon Master, she left. Because of what she said and the hurt she put me through, I nearly lost the fight. But, Mom and Brock were there for me and helped me face lance and become the Pokémon Master." Ash said,

    "So, what happened to this red-headed bitch? After hearing this, I want to slap her, cuff her and stuff her in the slammer!" Jenny said as she clenched her right fist and pounded it into her left palm, imitating what she would do to Misty.

    "Thanks. After I won, I learned from his sisters that she was totally disgusted with me finally becoming the Pokémon Master that she left for the Orange Islands. To tell you the truth Officer, Misty and I have been friends forever, but she always wants to have the last word. Everything has to go her way, she's bossy, she always yells at me for using the wrong tactics in a Pokémon battle, brags about how her Water Pokémon could beat me hands down and hates it when she sees me talking with girls a lot of the time. She just wants to possess me. And I couldn't handle it. So, I never want to see her again." Ash answered, finishing his bitter story about the breakup of he and Misty.

    "Wow. She really is a bitch. Makes me glad I'm not her. And this date you asked me on will actually be good for you." Jenny said,

    "Well, it's a date. I'll come by the Celadon City Pokémon Center this Saturday night at around 6 to pick you up." Ash asked as he helped Jenny up,

    "That would be great." Jenny said,

    "Now, can you walk?" Ash asked. Jenny tried to stand up, but she fell back down to the ground because she was too tired and injured to even move.

    "Doesn't look like you're moving anytime soon. I'll carry you back to Pallet and since you've got your ass kicked in the lab, I'll let you stay at my house and Mom can take care of your cuts and bruises." Ash said,

    "Your... **house?!!!!**" Jenny asked in shock. She expected Ash to take her back to Prof Oak's lab for the night, but not stay at the home of Ash Ketchum, the Greatest Pokémon Master **EVER!!!!**

    "Nah. My Mom just loves visitors. Besides, she'll understand. And I'll talk it over with the officers at the lab. My friend Gary and I will stay there overnight to make sure that Team Rocket don't try anything funny." Ash said. Jenny just nodded in agreement. Right before Ash picked up the officer in his arms, she remembered something.

    "Oh, I almost forgot something." Jenny said,

    "What's that, Jenny?" Ash asked. Jenny came close to Ash and kissed Ash on his cheek. This was the first time she has ever kissed a guy in her life, even though it wasn't a kiss on the lips, she did say she was going to kiss him.

    "That was for saving me the other day. I told myself if I ever saw the guy who saved me again, I'd kiss him. Well, you were that guy. Thank you." Jenny said as she blushed slightly. Ash on the other hand, was blushing heavily.

    "Um... thanks. I guess." Ash answered embarrassed. She just kissed him!! That was the first time a girl has ever kissed Ash in his life. Ash then shook away the embarrassment and picked up the young officer in his arms for the trip back home to Pallet.

    "Well, let's get back to Pallet Town. I bet Gary arrived and is waiting for me at the lab." Ash answered. Jenny wrapped her arms around Ash's neck to hold onto him, but she could tell that Ash wasn't going to drop her at all.

    _I can't believe that Ash Ketchum, the Greatest Pokémon Master EVER, has asked me out on a date!! Wait 'til Joy hears about this!_ Jenny thought to herself as Ash carried her in his arms back to Pallet. For the first time in a while, Jenny felt perfectly okay with her chaotic life as she secretly enjoyed being this close to the Greatest Pokémon Master **EVER!!!!**

+ + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + +

    The next day at Team Rocket HQ, Giovanni was disgusted about the fact that Butch and Cassidy failed to get Latias, even though the two were within arms reach of nabbing the Pokémon, something has stopped them dead in their tracks! He tried to get the information out of the two, but both Butch and Cassidy were scared after their encounter with Latias. Since it has been a while since he tried to ask them what happened, now was a good time to see his intelligence team and make plans for another mission to get Latias. He pressed a button on the desk intercom to talk to he secretary.

    "What may I do for you, sir?" She asked,

    "Call the Intelligence team and tell them I would like to meet them to make some new plans for capturing Latias within the hour. We're going to have to play some hardball against Ash and the Pokémon League." Giovanni said,

    "Yes sir. The Intelligence team will be ready when you arrive." His secretary said,

    "One more thing. Please contact all members of Team Rocket to cease all current crimes until further notice and tell them to continue raising their Pokémon's level as usual. Those Rockets who are in the middle of their missions will finish them and then start training their Pokémon. I want to make Ketchum think that we're chickening out for a while. Understand?" Giovanni ordered,

    "Understood perfectly, Sir. All Team Rocket crimes will cease and all Rocket may continue to raise their Pokémon's levels." She said,

    "That is all." Giovanni said as he turned off the intercom and sat back down in his leather chair. Since the intelligence team will be ready for him to arrive at the top of the hour, the Team Rocket boss was deep in thought.

    _Looks like I may have to get my hands dirty. If I want the morale of my Rockets to go up, I have to fight along side them. After I meet with the brains of the intelligence department, I'll have to go train myself. I have a few new Pokémon I want to use against Ketchum._ Giovanni thought to himself as he reached into his suit pocket and took out 3 new Poké Balls with his rocket insignia on them. To him, these will be his trump cards against Ash Ketchum.

End Of Part 6

Well, now that Jenny is safe with Ash, I bet some of you are shocked to discover that he has asked her out on a date!! What will happen if the others find out about his date with an Officer Jenny? And what will happen when Ash learns about Jenny's fear of Pokémon?

As for Ash's big first date with Jenny, well... **I'm devoting all of Chapter 7 to that!!!** I may need to speak with DJ Rodriguez for some help with this. At last, we'll finally see Ash on a date with Jenny!! I know a lot of people have been waiting for this!!!!

And just when you think Team Rocket might do something, the boss decides to have all of team Rocket now concentrate on raising the levels of their Pokémon to get them much stronger. Even Giovanni is planning to train his Pokémon himself. But, what are those 3 Pokémon he has? Have a question, comment or anything like that? Send them all to Hornet19us@Yahoo.com. And as always, please read and review. I'll read anything good or bad. Got to get to work with Part 7, the big date with Ash and Jenny!!!!

Mario Alvarado  
11/21/2003


	7. Getting Ready To Meet With Jenny

Disclaimers:  
    I really don't own Pokémon. If I did, Misty would be long gone. I really don't like Misty that much!! I never liked her and I never will like her! I really do like Officer Jenny a lot!!! I guess it's that short skirt she wears and that cop uniform to boot!

Mario Alvarado's Writer Notes:  
    Okay. This will be the last time that I will say that this fic is a challenge from DJ Rodriguez, a fellow Pokémon fanfic writer and a good friend of mine. The challenge? He wanted any writer to come up with Pokémon romance fics that have Ash paired up with different girls in the Pokémon series, instead of having those damn Ash/Misty fics. Because of the challenge, I decided to test my luck and write the first **EVER** Ash/Officer Jenny romance fic on the Internet! But, hey. I'm Mario Alvarado, the writer that likes to see new pairings, so I'm always a sucker for trying something new.

    For this chapter, Ash gets ready to meet with Jenny in Celadon City for their date. Unknown to Jenny and him, Gary, Brock and Pikachu are curious to find out which girl Ash is going out with. So, they secretly tag along to see which lucky girl is going to spend the night with the Greatest Pokémon Master Ever! And what will happen when Ash and Jenny met up for their date? Read on!!

An Officer And A Pokémon Master  
Chapter 7

    When Ash returned back home with Jenny, her Mother nearly went crazy, yelling at her for running away and scolding her for being stupid enough to let Team Rocket inside the house. She stopped yelling when she saw her own daughter cringing in pure fear of the past events and her own Mother's tirade. After Ash took Jenny to his house to recover from her injuries with Delia's help, Ash, Gary and a few officers all took turns looking after Latias, who decided not to stay inside her Luxury Ball and made patrols around the Oak House and Lab, as well as walking around the giant reservation. Lucky for everybody, Team Rocket didn't come back for Latias, but security was tighter from then on.

    During Jenny's stay at Ash's house, the young officer noticed how cheerful Delia Ketchum was all the time, how spotless the entire house was. While Ash and his Mom were out doing some shopping one day, Jenny took a peek into Ash's room upstairs and was amazed to see what was inside. There was a ton of Pokémon competition trophies, a few Pokémon plushies from his youth, pictures of him and his friends from past journeys, tons of Pokémon merchandise that he had since he was a kid and a giant poster of Ash's favorite JGTC racing team, the #36 Castrol Tom's Toyota Supra, which made its home on Ash's ceiling. The one thing that caught Jenny's eye as she looked at the many pictures was one with him and Delia, just days before he moved away to live at Indigo Plateau last year. In the picture frame were the words, "No matter how many times you think of my as your little boy, I just want you to know how much I love you."

    _I just wish Mom and I have the kind of relationship Ash and Mrs. Ketchum have. I'm jealous of him._ Jenny thought to herself and exited Ash's room quietly. Jenny was very envious of Ash's great relationship with his Mom, while secretly wishing that she had the same kind of relationship Jenny has with her Mom, but that wouldn't happen even if Hell froze over. Every time Jenny would screw up one job as a Police Officer, her Mother would throw the book at her, making home life a living Hell. Jenny's Mom was a very decorated officer, so she expected her own daughter to be the same. Boy, would she be surprised. Turns out that the most decorated Officer Jenny ever has a daughter that is the worst officer in the world!! That is where all of the friction between Jenny and her Mom exists. So during the stay at Ash's house, Jenny was just happy to get away from her.

    Also during this period where Jenny was a guest of the Ketchums, Ash discovered a lot of things about Jenny. Oddly enough, the young officer is much like any other girl he met on his journey. Jenny is obsessed with cute guys, fast sports cars, romance, the newest fashions, music, going to the mall, movies and many countless girl things. Jenny also has a dream about her having a boyfriend and getting married. And there's one thing Ash and Jenny share. They both hate Team Rocket with a passion!! It just sucked that she had to go back home to Celadon City and he was just getting to know her also. For Jenny, she really didn't want to go back home. She really did enjoy spending time with the Greatest Pokémon Master Ever. However, their date was still planned. So, they'll see more of each other soon.

    One thing that also made Ash smile a bit was the fact that nobody has seen Team Rocket commit one crime in the past 4 days and Ash liked that. What he didn't like is the fact that all of a sudden, Team Rocket hasn't committed one crime just a day after the failed attempt to capture Latias. He had a gut feeling that Giovanni and his Rockets could be up to something very big and it wasn't going to be good. That was the only thing that worried him the most. Other than that, Ash was excited about tonight.

    This was the first time in his "vacation" that he could just really enjoy himself and not worry about **ANYTHING!!!** Ash knew that Lance would kill Ash if he didn't have a few days to himself and not worry about anything League related. Hell, Ash was supposed to be on a one-month vacation, but all the things that needed his attention started popping up!! So, Ash has been working during his time off, which is not good when you are supposed to be relaxing and put your feet up!!

+ + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + +

    Pallet has returned to normal after Team Rocket's failed attempt to snatch Latias. As for the Greatest Pokémon Master Ever, he was more preoccupied in making plans for himself and a young Officer he asked out a few days ago. And today, he was going to see her. But, he needed a lingering question answered. A question about life that his Mom could probably have an answer for.

    "Mom, you know that I'm 18, right? And you know that I'm the Greatest Pokémon Master Ever? So, is it wrong for me to ask a girl out on a date?" Ash asked his Mother, who was busy getting ready to make dinner for herself and Mimey later on. This got Delia's attention and she turned to face her only child.

    "Well, Ash. Many boys your age ask girls out. It's just how young people live life. In your case as the Pokémon Master, that does seem odd for you. Did you ask that nice young officer who stayed here on a date?" Delia asked,

    "You guessed it. I'm going off to Celadon City tonight to meet Jenny." Ash answered,

    "That nice young lady is perfect for you, Ash. She's kind hearted, very sweet, polite." Delia said, remembering how kind Jenny was. She actually tried to help Delia with her garden, but Delia had to order her back inside the house because she still hasn't recovered yet from the beating Jenny got. Oddly enough, Jenny is a fast healer and her injuries were healed by the time she had to go home.

    "Well, nice to know that she has your stamp of approval." Ash said,

    "I feel bad for her. Her Mother is really mean to her and she was so afraid of Pikachu." Delia said, remembering how Jenny's Mother would just yell at her for a long time and how Jenny tried to get away from Pikachu when the Pokémon just wanted her to pet him. Jenny was scared for her life just at the sight of little Pikachu.

    "I know, Mom. I want to help her out with this. I feel like I have to help her get through her fear of Pokémon. I bet it has something to do with Latias." Ash said. He looked at his watch. It was now 5:20. He promised Jenny that he would pick her up at the Celadon City Pokémon Center by 6. So, he had to get going.

    "Are you leaving so soon, Ash? I didn't think you'd be leaving now to meet her." Delia said,

    "I did say I'd pick her up in Celadon City at 6 tonight. So, I'd better get going so she doesn't think I'm late." Ash said as he grabbed his car keys from the key holder in the living room. Delia was looking at her son's choice of wardrobe for his date he's going on. It was nothing formal. Just a shirt and tie, blue jeans and black sneakers and Ash trademark Pokémon League cap. Not what Delia would expect her son to wear on his first ever date with a girl.

    "And you're going out in that?" Delia asked, point out to Ash his wardrobe for the night's events.

    "Mom, it's just a casual meeting between us. If we do decide to go out again next time, I'll let you decide what I should wear. Deal?" Ash asked,

    "Deal. Whatever floats your boat, Ash. Have fun on your date, son." Delia said,

    "Sure thing, Mom." Ash exited the house after giving his Mom a quick kiss on her cheek. He walked over to his parked Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport, complete with racing modifications and unlocked the doors with his remote door unlocker and alarm arm device. Just before Ash got inside his rare American sports car, he felt like somebody was near him. Sure enough, when Ash got out of the Corvette, there was Gary, Brock and Pikachu standing at the back of his car. Actually, Gary and Brock were next to the car, while Pikachu was sitting on the rear of the Corvette.

    "Hey, Ashy boy. Where are you going?" Gary asked,

    "Oh, out. Just to get some time alone to myself." Ash answered. He really didn't want these three talking to him right now. He needed to get to Celadon City to meet Jenny, but he didn't want to let the guys in on it, knowing that he will get heckled about it for days.

    "Pikachu, pika pika. Pi pikachu." Pikachu said, trying to coax Ash into taking him to wherever Ash was going to, but not this time.

    "Not this time, Pikachu. I have something to take care of by myself. We can hang out again tomorrow." Ash said. Apparently, Pikachu doesn't like it when Ash goes off alone by himself.

    "Pikachu!!" Pikachu said angrily and hoped onto Gary's head as a sign of protest to Ash. For some reason, Brock knew what Ash's game is.

    "You're trying to talk us away because you have something big to go do, don't you?" Brock asked. This caught Ash by surprise, but he should have known it.

    "Not really. I'm off on a drive anywhere, that's all." Ash answered,

    "That's not the case, Ash. I bet you got a hot date to go to." Brock said,

    "Pikapi chu Pika pika?!!" Pikachu asked, not believing that Ash would be going on a date, let alone ask a girl to go out with him.

    "I bet Ash does have a date tonight. Come on, Ash. Who is she?" Gary asked as the three looked straight at Ash, trying to get to the bottom on this. Now, it was Ash's turn to make them wonder about who his date is. Gary has kept his relationship with Giselle a secret from Ash and now, it was Ash's turn to keep his date with Jenny a secret from the three.

    "Like you said to me, Gary. That's for me to know and you to never find out." Ash said as he got into and slammed the door of his Corvette Grand Sport, started the powerful, race tuned V8 engine and sped off like a racecar driver does as he's leaving his pit box on pit road. He left Brock, Pikachu and Gary in his dust.

    "My, my. Looks like Ashy boy has a secret date tonight. Want to find out who it is?" Gary asked,

    "Sure thing!! I wonder what is Ash's tastes in women." Brock said mischievously,

    "Pikachu!!!" Pikachu agreed,

    "Well, I overheard he and Delia talking about him going to Celadon City tonight when I came by to see what he was up to. So, let's hear there." Gary said,

    "I just hope Ash doesn't kill all of us for this." Brock said,

    "Pika pika." Pikachu added. Now with Brock and Pikachu with him to spy on Ash, Gary and the two got into Gary's brand new Dodge Viper SRT-10, started up the powerful V10 engine and sped off after Ash. The reason Gary bought a new sports car that is more powerful than Ash's Chevrolet Corvette? Simple. Gary wanted to have a car that stands out more than Ash's Vette. But, Ash's Grand Sport is still the eye catcher in the Pokémon League HQ.

+ + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + +

    Officer Jenny meanwhile, is patiently waiting Ash's arrival at the Celadon City Pokémon Center. Actually, it's the same Pokémon Center Jenny's best friend Joy, is currently working in. Ever since the Oak Laboratory debacle, the higher ups in the Police Force decided to place the young Jenny on an indefinite state of leave, giving them some time to figure out if Jenny was cop material. This did not bode well for Jenny's Mom, who was irate that her superiors would take her own daughter off the force just because she's the worst cop in history. In reality, the higher ups felt bad for Jenny because they know that she's not police officer material.

    Right now, Joy was done with her assigned tasks and was now drilling Jenny about how in the blue hell she got a date with the Greatest Pokémon Master Ever. And they were acting like lovesick schoolgirls!

    "I tell you, Joy. I'm nervous as hell right now. I still can't believe that I'm going out on a date with Ash Ketchum!!" Jenny said, trying her best to control her emotions about going on a date with Ash. Joy on the other hand, was so jealous of her inept cop friend.

    "I wish I was in your position, Jenny. I mean, Ash Ketchum is so cute. Any girl would kill to be in your place, even me." Joy said,

    "I know, I know. You hate me, don't you?" Jenny asked,

    "Heck no, Jenny. I'm happy for you. I mean, you deserve this date with Ash Ketchum, The Greatest Pokémon Master Ever. After all the crap that you had to go through, being the youngest Officer Jenny to ever enter the police force. And to put up with your Mom just constantly bitching at you." Joy said,

    "I know. But, I'm wondering. Do you think I should have gone home first and got an outfit that is more appropriate for a date with the Greatest Pokémon Master Ever? I think he'll expect me to wear something other than my police uniform." Jenny said, pointing to her uniform she was wearing.

    'Well, Jenny. From knowing you for a long time, I think you should let your hair down from the usual Jenny hairstyle. And get rid of that cap also. You're not on duty." Joy said. Jenny decided to take Joy's advice and took off her police cap and Jenny removed the thing holding her hair in the traditional Officer Jenny hairstyle and let her long, blue hair down for the first time in a while. Jenny's hair freely flowed down from her shoulders and ended halfway down her back. So, Jenny's hair was pretty long! The kind of hair any guy would like to run his fingers through while admiring Jenny's lovely brown eyes. Joy nodded in agreement and Jenny took out a small mirror and looked at herself with her hair down.

    "I didn't know my hair is this long? Gee, maybe I should have it cut down. No wonder it took me forever to put this up in the regulated hairstyle." Jenny said as she ran her fingers through her long hair.

    "Now you look much better." Joy said, but she saw Jenny have some second thoughts about this.

    "I don't know, Joy. Do you think Ash would it if I let my hair down like this?" Jenny asked,

    "Well, Jenny. Why don't you ask him? Ash Ketchum is right over there." Joy said as he pointed to the entrance of the Pokémon Center and sure enough, there was Ash. And nobody knew he was there!!! Ash looked around the center, trying to find Jenny. Immediately, Jenny started getting cold feet and Joy noticed this.

    "**He's here?!!** Oh, god. What do I do?" Jenny said, her panicked side was now taking over, but Joy knew how to take care of that.

    "Go meet him." Joy said as she pushed Jenny out from where they were and into the sight of Ash Ketchum. Ash and Jenny made eye contact and the two walked up to each other and said hi, although both of them were very shy about it. Ash was just taken back on how much better Jenny looks with her blue hair down and how long her hair is, while Jenny was too busy looking at Ash's eyes and just getting lost in them. Though, Jenny did take a peek or two at Ash's shirt and tie, which showed off a bit of Ash's sculpted body. Joy just watched on as finally and Ash and Jenny started making small talk.

    _It's about time those two started talking. I swear, Ash and Jenny are made for each other. I bet the two of them are going to stare at each other a lot during their date. Oh, looks like they're off. Good luck, Jenny. You deserve him._ Joy thought to herself. It was now time for Joy to finish her day inside the Pokémon Center and attend to a group of evolved Eevee that she was tending to before her break.

+ + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + +

    Both Ash and Jenny left the Celadon City Pokémon Center and were walking to the parking lot where Ash parked his Corvette. During the walk, Jenny was happy that she was with Ash again and her shyness was gone, as was Ash's shyness from inside. Actually, Ash didn't have time to plan anything for Jenny and him. He was too busy worrying about how to impress Jenny in hopes that she will go out with him again. Ironically, Jenny was thinking the same thing. She wanted to impress Ash into asking her out also.

    "So, Ash. Where's your car?" Jenny asked as the two headed for the parking lot, which was near the Pokémon Center. Already, Jenny was feeling a bit better.

    "Oh, it's parked out in the parking lot. You're probably wondering what the Greatest Pokémon Master Ever drivers don't you?" Ash asked,

    "Well, I'm just curious. I bet you're like Lance. He drives a Ferrari Enzo." Jenny said. Ash knew about Lance's love for Ferrari road cars, since he is a big Formula One and Michael Schumacher fan to boot. Oddly enough, most of the Elite Four and a good portion of the Pokémon League big wigs drive Italian super cars like Ferraris and Lamborghinis or European sports cars, like Mercedes Benz cars, BMWs, Audis, Porsches and Aston Martins. Ash and Gary are the only members of the league that prefer to own American sports cars, although rumor has it, when Lorelei was still in the Elite Four, she was rumored to own around 4 American sports cars.

    "Just wait, Jenny." Ash said. The two arrived at the parking lot. There was Ash's Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport, parked right next to... a BMW Z4?!! Immediately, Jenny ran to check out the BMW, thinking that it was Ash's car.

    "Hey, that's a nice looking BMW you have. You do have a great taste in cars." Jenny said as she walked up to the German car and got a close look at it. She thought it was Ash's, but she was shocked to hear what would come out of his mouth next.

    "Damn son of a bitch wants to park his German car next to **MY** Corvette?!! Who does he think he is? I hate German cars!" Ash muttered to himself. Jenny looked up at Ash, surprised to hear that this wasn't his car.

    "What this BMW isn't yours?" Jenny asked,

    "That is my car." Ash said as he pointed to the blue and white car next to him. Jenny's eyes nearly popped right out of their sockets. This was the first time she has ever laid eyes on the special edition Corvette that Chevrolet made to send off the C4 Corvette model line in its final production year.

    "**WHAT?!! You own one of the rarest Corvettes in existence?!! How?!!**" Jenny asked as she started going nuts by looking at the car up close. Actually, Jenny was eyeing the Grand Sport's trademark admiral blue paint job with the white racing stripe down the middle of the car and the red flare marks on the left side fender.

    "I bought this car from one of Gary's friends. He got this car from one of his rich family members as a present, but he doesn't like Corvettes that much. He's more of a Ford Mustang man. So, he talked to Gary about anybody that is interested in buying a Corvette. So, Gary called me up to ask me if I wanted to buy a Corvette. I was thinking it was the Z06, but when I heard it was a Grand Sport, armed to the teeth with racing modifications, I just bolted to the guy's home and bought it that same day." Ash said, telling the story on how he bought his Corvette, but it looks like Jenny wasn't listening because she was trying to look at the interior of the car. At that point, Ash unlocked the car via remote. Without asking, Jenny opened the door and took a look at the interior, which made the Grand Sport a collector's item.

    "**WOW!! This IS a Grand Sport!!** It even has the special Grand Sport logo on the seats!! And you... replaced the gear shifter?" Jenny questioned as she noticed the racing like sequential shifter, which replaced the Grand Sport's normal 6-speed shifter. Ash opened the driver's door to explain.

    "Well, the guy who I bought this from suggested that I get a faster shifter for much easier gear changes. Lo and behold, he put in a sequential shifter." Ash answered,

    "Well, I'll be damned!!! I'm impressed, Ash. **This is one bitchin' car!!**" Jenny said, still admiring the inside of the car.

    "What are you waiting for, Jenny? Hop inside." Ash said,

    "Are you kidding me? I'm just a cop!! I'm not worthy!!" Jenny said, now having second thoughts about getting into Ash's one of a kind sports car.

    "Oh, Jenny. Come inside." Ash said as he got inside the driver's seat of the Corvette, reached out and grabbed Jenny's arm and dragged her inside the car.

    "I bet you've never been inside a real car like this before." Ash said, noticing how Jenny was just looking all inside the car. She was more than amazed.

    "Are these seats leather? They are so comfortable. I could just fall asleep in this." Jenny said,

    "Well, don't doze off. I got a few surprised I wanted to show you about this car." Ash said as he put the key in the ignition and started up the powerful V8 engine. Moments later, Ash pulled the shifter towards him to engage 1st gear and took off out of the parking lot like a bat out of Hell!! Jenny's eyes just widened as the force of the acceleration and torque of the American made V8 engine just pushed her into the passenger seat and they sped off into Celadon City.

End Of Chapter 7

Okay, I know that you're wondering why I ended here? It just that I have no good experience with making date scenes!! But, I think I have something brewing in my mind. Anyway, Chapter 8 will really be devoted to Ash and Jenny's date!! I promise!! I swear!!!

Anyway, my good friend DJ Rodriguez has just survived his finals in college and his anxiety attack is all over. Which is good news for me, because I usually go to him and get some chapter ideas when my friggin' writer's block comes into play!!! So, I asked him to help me out with the big date scene, because I can't really make a good one. And as always, he gets all the credit for the idea. I don't want him to kill me for plagiarism.

Man, with all the help he's given me these past few months, I owe him a lot!!! Hey, DJ! If you're reading this and need any help, just give me a shout out!!!! Kay?

Other than that, Christmas time is coming and I may have a few Xmas fics in the back burner of my mind! And I may want to get them out before Saint Nick comes by and gives me that Game Boy Advance SP I asked for. Then, I can finally play Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire!!!!

Have a question, comment or anything like that? Send them all to Hornet19us@Yahoo.com. And as always, please read and review. I'll read anything good or bad. And like I said, Chapter 8 will be the big date with Ash and Jenny!! **I swear to Dale Earnhardt and Ayrton Senna!!!!**

Mario Alvarado: A.K.A. **Formula One World Champion!!**  
12/19/2003


	8. The Big Date

Disclaimers:  
    I really don't own Pokémon. If I did, Misty would be long gone. I really don't like Misty that much!! I never liked her and I never will like her! I guess you all know that by now. I really do like Officer Jenny a lot, as I keep saying!!! I guess it's that mini skirt and high heels she wears and that cop uniform to boot!

Mario Alvarado's Writer Notes:  
    Okay. This chapter has been delayed a lot. The real reason why is because I'm not very good at writing date scenes. Action and racing scenes are my strong points, but not date scenes.

    So, I asked DJ Rodriguez for some much needed help and guidance. He's much better at this romance stuff than I am. I'm still learning to do this. And once again, he came through and helped me out in a big way. This whole chapter idea came from DJ, while I added a few things of my own also, but DJ should get all the credit for the chapter idea. DJ, thanks again buddy!!!!

    For this chapter, it's time for the big date with Ash and Jenny!!! How will The Greatest Pokémon Master Ever treat the young Officer on a date? And what will Gary, Brock and Pikachu think about Ash with an Officer Jenny his age? **Well, read on!!!!**

An Officer And A Pokémon Master  
Chapter 8

    If you're going to have a good time in Celadon City, make a beeline for the Entertainment district! If you want to have fun with friends or take your boyfriend or girlfriend to somewhere special, this is a must. Movie theaters, bars, fancy restaurants, clubs, dance halls, video game arcades... it's all there and then some. All of the establishments are within a short walking distance and are easy to get to. The Entertainment District is a perfect place for a first date. And Ash knew that this was the place to go, since Gary said to Ash that Celadon City had the best fun places to go to on a Friday or Saturday night. He was going to make a good impression on Jenny by letting her do anything she wants to her heart's content!! Since he was The Greatest Pokémon Master Ever, Ash had made sure he brought a lot of money with him. He was going to spoil her rotten tonight. When Ash and Jenny arrived at the Entertainment district parking lot in Ash's Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport, they saw that BMW Z4 that was parked near Ash's Corvette, quickly take a parking spot that Ash had the right to take. After yelling out a few choice words at the BMW driver, Ash found a spot near the entrance to the Entertainment District and the two exited out of Ash's prized car.

    "So this is the Entertainment District of Celadon City? I've never been down her before." Jenny said as she and Ash entered the busy area. All of the people there were waiting to get inside some clubs, wondering what to do next or waiting for some friends to arrive. They didn't notice Ash at all, which made him kind of glad. Since he is The Greatest Pokémon Master Ever, girls usually swamp him for his picture, autograph or anything else. Right now, he didn't want anything to interfere with his date with Jenny. The first order of the night, let Jenny pick out any restaurant to go to.

    "What about this restaurant, Ash? The people who come here say it's the most famous place in all of the Celadon City Entertainment District." Jenny said as she pointed to a very elaborate restaurant that serves excellent French, Italian, American, Japanese and Chinese cuisine. The food there is 100% top notch. Actually, it's one of the best restaurants in Celadon City, even though it only opened just 6 months ago.

    "I know this place, Jenny. The Chateau D'eau Renault Villeneuve. It's also the most expensive. Lucky for me, I came prepared." Ash said,

(Mario's Notes: I don't know any French. So, I just used the Renault F1 team, since they are a French team and I used former F1 driver Jacques Villeneuve's last name, because it's French sounding.)

    "Didn't the guys who opened this place name it after some guys that were in Formula One?" Jenny asked, curiously wondering about the strange name of the place.

    "I have no idea. On the other hand, I heard that this place has some of the best food from all around the world." Ash answered,

    "It's hard to imagine that this place only opened 6 months ago. I just want to see what kind of fancy food this place serves." Jenny said,

    "Sure. Let's go. I'm in the mood for some very fancy food." Ash said. As the two headed for the Chateau D'eau Renault Villeneuve, Ash didn't notice that Jenny grabbed hold of one of Ash's arms and got closer to him. As Ash and Jenny entered the very expensive restaurant, at the entrance to the Entertainment District, Gary, Brock and Pikachu found Ash's Corvette and Gary parked his silver Dodge Viper SRT-10 not that far away from Ash's Grand Sport.

    "Okay, boys. Ash's car is right there. So, I'm guessing that he and his date are in the Entertainment District." Gary said as he, Brock and Pikachu got out of the American muscle car,

    "Well, if Ash wanted to impress a girl, bring her to this place. The sky's the limit." Brock added. Pikachu sniffed the evening air a bit to pick up Ash's scent.

    "Pika pika. Pikachu, pika pi." Pikachu said as he pointed to the entrance of the Entertainment District, where Ash and Jenny were already inside.

    "Looks like Pikachu is trying to tell us that Ash is already inside." Brock said,

    "Chu." Pikachu nodded,

    "Well, then. Let's go find him and see who this mystery girl is then." Gary said,

    "All right." Brock said,

    "Pikachu." Pikachu agreed and the two men and the Pokémon entered the massive district. They would have a hard time trying to find Ash inside the big Entertainment District. It was Saturday Night and everybody was there, making the area very crowded.

+ + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + +

    The Chateau D'eau Renault Villeneuve is **THE** best restaurant in all of Kanto and even Johto. The place wasn't packed yet, but it will be as more people arrive at the Entertainment district. Right now, there were around 30 patrons inside, having an early dinner or ready to order. They all didn't notice Ash. At least not yet. Jenny hoped that nobody would see them. She was wrong. Just a minute after the two of them entered the restaurant, a person noticed Ash and it didn't take that long before everybody saw Ash and the small talk began to float around. Ash became a bit jealous, seeing all the people's attention now diverted to him. Even though he's The Greatest Pokémon Master Ever, he's still not used to it. Jenny saw that some of the girls who were nearby were giggling while staring at Ash. Well, that made her very jealous and angry and it caused her to cling to Ash's arm a bit more tightly. Then, Ash noticed that Jenny was holding onto his arm tightly now. He didn't before.

    _Did Jenny just grab my arm tightly just now?_ Ash thought to himself. Jenny looked like she was very jealous of the girls at the middle tables. He didn't notice a waiter come by to seat them.

    "Welcome to Chateau D'eau Renault Villeneuve. What is your pleasure tonight?" The waiter asked,

    "Table for two, please." Ash answered,

    "Very well, then. Please follow me." The waiter said as Ash and Jenny followed the person, but he or Jenny weren't paying any attention. Jenny was still glaring at the giggling girls while holding onto Ash's arm tightly and Ash was still a bit surprised that Jenny is holding onto him. The waiter showed Ash and Jenny to the best table in the entire place, the special V.I.P. table. Reserved for only the big stars of the Pokémon World! Finally, Ash noticed where the waiter took he and Jenny. Because of Ash's status in the Pokémon World, the waiter brought Ash and Jenny to the special V.I.P. only table, the best table in the joint!!

    "Whoa. I just wanted a normal table. Who gave us the really special V.I.P. table?" Ash asked in surprise. Jenny was amazed by the whole fact that this is the table where the waiters treat the persons like kings and will dine on them at all times. She was glad that Ash and her decided to come here.

    "That would be me, Mr. Ketchum." Ash then noticed that the waiter was actually the manager of the fancy restaurant! And manager was a woman!

    "I'm the manager of the Chateau D'eau Renault Villeneuve. This is a very unexpected visit, Mr. Ketchum." The manager said happily. She was very excited to have the Greatest Pokémon Master Ever before her. And what will happen when all of the girls that worship Ash find out that he was there with a girl?

    "Well, I needed a break from my duties. So, I came here with a new friend of mine." Ash said. Hearing Ash call her a friend made Jenny blush slightly. Good thing he wasn't looking at her when he said or the young Officer might be beet red from blushing.

    "Okay then, Mr. Pokémon Master. You and your date have a seat at the best table in the whole establishment. And since you are the Greatest Pokémon Master Ever, everything for you and your date will be half off." Once the word gets out that Ash Ketchum has been to the Chateau D'eau Renault Villeneuve, business will go through the roof!!!! The Chateau D'eau Renault Villeneuve will be one of the best hot spots in all of Celadon City!!! This was the big break she was looking for.

    "Half off? Gee, I'm flattered. You don't have to do that for me." Ash said embarrassed,

    "No, Mr. Ketchum, I insist. Please have a seat and our best chefs will be ready and waiting to make anything you want and I'll send one of our best waiters to attend to you." The manager said happily,

    "Um... thanks, I guess." Ash said sheepishly and the manager quickly left them to tell the staff that Ash Ketchum, The Greatest Pokémon Master Ever is here!! Quickly as the manager left, one of the headwaiters arrived to seat both Ash and Jenny and he handed them both a menu.

    "I think by now that the manager has yelled out to everybody in the back that you're here. So, take a few minutes to look over the menu." The head waiter guy said as he took out a pad and pencil, just waiting for the moment Ash and Jenny made up their mind. While Ash looked over at the good Japanese cuisine they serve, Jenny saw something that she would never see in a very fancy restaurant.

    "**WHAT?!!** You guys serve big burgers here?!!" Jenny asked surprised. She looked at the American cuisine section of the menu. There, she saw that the famed Chateau D'eau Renault Villeneuve serves really big burgers!! I mean, really big! The kind of burgers that make you full after having just one! And it was a specialty here!

    "Well, they are the restaurant's main attraction on Saturday nights, along with the Wasabi special and Lobster di Moore." The head waiter said,

    "Well, hot damn. Just looking at that, I could eat two of them!!" Jenny said,

    "You think you can handle two, Miss? They are pretty big." The head waiter asked,

    "I once ate 12 Big Macs when I was 16. Those two big burgers are no match for me. I just love to eat." Jenny said. The head waiter looked at her for a second. If she did eat 12 Big Macs two years ago, she wouldn't have that great figure she has now. Well, the customer is always right.

    "Well, I won't argue. How would you like your burgers cooked?" He asked,

    "Well done. If it ain't, it's so wrong." Jenny said,

    "Well, we do make them done really good. Do you want anything on your two burgers, Miss?" The head waiter asked,

    "Bacon and lettuce on it also, please. And a side of cole slaw too." Jenny said. The head waiter quickly wrote down Jenny's order and he then turned his attention to Ash.

    "Very well, Miss. And what about you, Mr. Ketchum?" The head waiter asked. Ash was looking in the Italian section of the menu and something caught his eye.

    "I like this never ending ravioli dish you serve, that has the pasta mixed in a very meaty sauce and some Italian bread on the side." Ash said as he continued to read the description,

    "One of our favorite dishes here at the Chateau D'eau Renault Villeneuve. I prefer the tortellini mixed in with alfredo sauce myself, but that's just me. Would you like to have the salad with that also, sir?" The head waiter asked,

    "Of course. I have to have at least three salads every week, just to make my Mom happy that I'm eating healthy also." Ash answered. The waiter quickly wrote down Ash's order. "Now then, would you two like anything to drink?" The head waiter asked,

    "**You guys serve milkshakes also?!!!**" Both Ash and Jenny asked in surprise. They just noticed that in the drinks section of the menu. It was a new addition to the restaurant and it's an all you can drink also.

    "Yes, we do. The manager added that just last week to make this restaurant a bit more younger people friendly while still managing out best restaurant reputation in Celadon City." The head waiter said,

    "Okay. I'll have the chocolate shake. I'm in the mood for one now." Ash said,

    "Yeah. I'll have what he's drinking too." Jenny said and the head waiter quickly jotted that order down.

    "Okay, then. With the guys in the kitchen ready, it should be ready in about half an hour." The guy said as he quickly disappeared into the kitchen. Then all of a sudden, "Hey, guys!! **FIRE UP THAT GRILL!!!! WE GOT THE GREATEST POKÉMON MASTER EVER WAITING FOR HIS FOOD!!!!**" The head waiter yelled out as soon as he was in the back. This made Ash very embarrassed yet again.

    "Jeez. Couldn't have he told the whole world I was here?" Ash asked himself. Well, Jenny and Ash now have 30 minutes to kill before their food arrives. The two were now very silent. Seems like their shyness has come up yet again.

+ + + + + + + + + +

    Well, it didn't take Ash and Jenny long before they started to talk about stuff. Actually, Jenny asked Ash about some of his adventures in Pokémon training that got him to where he is today, as The Greatest Pokémon Master Ever! Ash's stories were spellbound with both his many acts of heroism, acts of bravery, narrow escapes from danger and his many acts of kindness. Ash started telling Jenny about the time he and his friends from Hoenn actually met up with the Legendary Water Pokémon, Kyogre and how they helped it get away from the evil Team Aqua and how he and his friends narrowly escaped their doom. As Jenny listened on, Ash then told her the time that he and his Blaziken faced off with a very angry Entei.

    The Legendary Dog was attacked by Team Rocket and was nearly captured when Entei went crazy and attacked everything and everybody. Ash and Blaziken about to start training nearby Mahogany Town and the Lake Of Rage when Entei started this giant fire in the forest near them. Deciding to take action and try to stop the raging Pokémon, Ash had Blaziken attack the wild and dangerous Pokémon. Ash wished he had a Water type with him, but Blaziken was more than enough to face Entei, even though the Legendary Pokémon did give Ash's Pokémon a real good beating. Blaziken weakened Entei enough, thanks to it learning Sky Uppercut just in time for Ash to catch it with a Johto Fast Ball. Luckily for Ash, once he caught Entei, some trainers arrived with a lot of Water Pokémon and put out the fire before it reached the town. Ash flew back to Pallet to see Prof. Oak about Entei. Once the Legendary Pokémon understood that Ash protected it from Team Rocket, Ash let Entei back out into the wild and that affair was over. Ash could have kept Entei and made it a part of his team, but Blaziken and Charizard are Ash's most powerful Fire types in his roster, so he didn't really need one more Fire type. Still, Ash has not caught a Legendary Pokémon. So, he's due.

    _Wow... he's so strong, yet so gentle and caring, too. A very rare combination. You don't see guys like him around these days._ Jenny thought to herself when Ash finished his story. Oddly enough, that happened 3 months before he took his vacation and met her. Jenny was too involved in listening to Ash's stories that she didn't hear him ask her name.

    "So, Jenny. How do you know about all kinds of sports cars?" Ash asked, snapping Jenny out of that dream world she was in.

    "**What?!!** Oh! Sports cars? Why did you bring that up?" Jenny asked,

    "I saw you look at many fancy cars that were in the parking lot as we drove up here. How is it that you know cars a great deal when you're a police officer?" Ash asked,

    "I watch Speed Channel. A lot. They have the best car shows ever. Didn't you see the series about a teenage boy from the United States buy a used JGTC Nissan Skyline, rebuilt it from the ground up and raced it in the ALMS? That was a great show." Jenny said,

    "He should have bought a JGTC Toyota Supra. That car has more horsepower than the Skyline's turbo V6." Ash said,

    "And that's why you have a lot of JGTC Toyota Supra gear in your room." Jenny said, remembering the time she looked into his room and saw all of the JGTC stuff in his room. It was mostly model scale of the cars that are raced and they were all Toyota Supras.

    "You're right about that. I like the Supra, my Corvette Grand Sport and the Dodge Viper GTS." Ash said, talking about his 3 favorite cars.

    "Are you talking about Gary Oak's car?" Jenny asked,

    "No, I'm talking about the Dodge Viper GTS coupe that preceded the SRT-10 that Gary owns." Gary answered,

    "I want to imagine myself in a 550 Maranello." Jenny said dreamy. This caused Ash to groan. He gets enough Ferrari from Lance every day at the Indigo Plateau. Now, he has to deal with this Officer talking about Ferraris.

    "You're just like Lance. He's always bragging about his cars during breaks at the Indigo Plateau." Ash said. Sometimes during lunch, Lance would kick back and just brag about how fast and cool his Ferrari collection is. Being the Champion of the Elite Four does have its perks.

    "I can't imagine the Champion of the Elite Four brag about cars." Jenny said,

    "Well, he can't be acting all serious 24/7. He's actually a bit mad at me because my Grand Sport is the talk around the water cooler these days." Ash said,

    "If there is ever a chance that I get to own three great cars of my choosing, it would be the 550, and the Nissan Skyline. I want my Skyline to look like the one that always beats your Supra team all the time and I want all of those cool tuner parts to go with it." Jenny said excitedly. Ash couldn't believe that this Officer Jenny was a hardcore car nut!! Instead of upholding the law, she wants to drive a Ferrari and break every speed limit in Kanto!!

    "Are you a tuner fan?" Ash asked,

    "Yeah! I have a subscription to some of the most popular tuner magazines. I always go to the pictures pages to see all of the cars that have been hopped up with everything!" Jenny said,

    "I can see that already." Ash said. While the two continued to talk about anything about cars, Ash just can't get over how beautiful Jenny was and Jenny was actually thinking how handsome and cute Ash was. They kept on staring at each other and making sure one wasn't looking at the other too much. Ash was very much captivated by Jenny's beauty. She's only 18, but she's more attractive than the most attractive Jenny in the police force. Maybe Ash was attracted to her by the fact that she had her blue hair down instead of having it in the usual Officer Jenny hairstyle. Actually, Ash liked seeing her having her hair down like that. It made her much more beautiful that way.

    _I just met her by accident around last week. Man, she's beautiful. I mean, I do like Jenny, but she's more beautiful than any girl I have ever seen with her hair down like that. She is attractive when she has her hair like any normal Jenny, but... I wonder if she would like to... take this new relationship that we just formed and go a bit further with it._ Ash thought to himself as he looked at Jenny, who was trying to think up of a way to get Ash riled up about how much he doesn't like Nissan Skylines. Ash was secretly hoping to himself that this could go a bit further into the girlfriend stage.

    _Do I really have a chance with him? I bet he won't go with me after this. I hope he does ask me out again. I would like to have Ash to myself. I would like to see myself as Ash Ketchum's girlfriend instead of the inept cop of Celadon City._ Jenny thought to herself also. She was praying in her mind that she had a chance with Ash. Right now, a slim chance would be perfect for her. Just as Ash was going to say something to Jenny, the waiter arrived with a few others. It was time to eat. There were three waiters that arrived with their food and drinks. And it was a lot of food.

    "Well, please enjoy your meal, Mr. Ketchum." The head waiter said,

    "Believe me, I will!" Ash agreed.

+ + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + +

    While Ash and Jenny were enjoying each other's company at the Chateau D'eau Renault Villeneuve, Jenny's mother was very irate. She discovered that the higher ups placed her inept daughter on indefinite suspension. They were actually going to tell her kid to quit the police force because of her ineptness and actually try something new in her daughter's life. Right now, Jenny was at the main Celadon City Police HQ and was making a beeline to the Captain's office. Oddly enough, the Captain is actually an older Officer Jenny who goes by the name is Jennifer and she is Jenny's grandmother, which makes the irate Jenny her daughter.

    "**How could you?!!** How could you have the nerve to place my useless brat on indefinite suspension and think about kicking her out?!!!" Jenny yelled out to her own Mom after she busted through the door to the Captain's office. Jennifer looked up and saw her daughter towering over her. She was pissed off, but when isn't she?

    "Jenny, I knew that you would barge in here and yell at me for this." Captain Jennifer said as she got up from her chair and looked at Jenny,

    "Damn right, Captain!! How could you place my daughter on indefinite suspension?!!" Jenny asked angrily,

    "The council and myself thought it would be best to have Jenny leave the police force and try to do something new in her life. Jenny... every family, including ours, should have a black sheep in the family. A member that is totally different than the rest. We kind of need one in our family." Captain Jennifer answered calmly. She hated the fact that her own daughter would mistreat her own kid the way she does. She would have her own daughter sent to the Orange Islands, which is like hell for Officer Jennys to uphold the law there, if this kept up.

    "I know what a black sheep is! What does this have to do with my worthless daughter?!!" Jenny's Mom yelled out in frustration. Jenny's Mom let out a long sigh before looking at her irate daughter. She wished her daughter didn't treat her granddaughter like crap when it comes to police work. Jenny isn't a cop and she knew it. That's why Jennifer and the police council placed Jenny on indefinite suspension and are going to ask her to leave the force to live her life the way she wanted to. Then, something from Jenny's past came up.

    "Remember the time when Jenny was 9 and she came home with a sick Pokémon? Do you remember that she nursed that Pokémon back to health and she wanted to become a Pokémon trainer? Then you had the nerve to take that Pokémon away from her and give it to some trainer the next day. Don't you even care that you broke her heart by doing that? Your daughter is not a cop. She'll never be a good cop. In fact, she'll never, ever live up to your expectations." Captain Jennifer said. She remembered that ordeal like it was yesterday. A 9-year-old Jenny came running to her crying that her Mommy didn't want her to become a Pokémon trainer and she took away her first ever Pokémon. She hated seeing her granddaughter be treated like that.

    "Oh, I'll make her live up to what I've become!! **Even if I have to kill her to do it!**" Jenny said angrily. Jennifer couldn't believe what her daughter had just said. That was the breaking point. Finally fed up with Jenny's treatment of her own flesh and blood, Jennifer slapped Jenny hard right across her face! Jenny fell to the floor after the very hard slap by her own Mother! Amazingly, while Jenny looked like she was going to kill her Mother, Jennifer was totally calm.

    "Jenny... I see your daughter become something else than a police officer." Jennifer said calmly. Her calmness frightened Jenny a lot. How could she be so calm after slapping her hard?

    "Oh, really? Well, Mom. Why don't you flatter me and tell me what she could become?" Jenny asked harshly as she held her bleeding cheek,

    "If only you would stop being so. Jenny could become anything if her heart desired it and if only you didn't yell and scream at her for every little thing she's done wrong as a cop. You have to think outside the box and stop trying to live your life through Jenny. Try to see how your mistreatment has caused her so much pain." Jennifer helped her daughter up off the floor and wrapped her arms around her. While in her Mother's arms, Jenny started to cry. Seems like the most decorated cop finally let her emotions bet the best of her. All of this yelling just pushed her to the breaking point. Or maybe it was that slap Jennifer gave her.

    "I'm sorry, Mom. I just love Jenny so much. She's my whole world." Jenny cried,

    "I love her too, Jenny. She's not like the rest of us, but she can do anything in her life if she just put her mind to it. And I bet her father misses her and you greatly. Don't blame yourself for pushing him away. I think he'll come back if you two just have a normal adult discussion." Jennifer said as she held her daughter close to her, like she did when Jenny was a little girl.

    "I know. Oddly enough, she's the type of girl that does succeed. But, what can she do?" Jenny asked. Jennifer gave her a reassuring smile at her daughter and wiped away some stray tears from Jenny's face.

    "Heck. I bet you that Jenny could become one of those car drivers and drive around in those fast cars she likes to watch on that racing channel all the time. Jenny does love her sports cars. She could even start up a car shop that specializes in those tuner cars that are very popular. I bet Jenny could marry that Ash Ketchum guy. You know, The Greatest Pokémon Master Ever?" Jennifer asked,

    "Of course I know Ash Ketchum. He was at Prof. Oak's lab the other day. He looked for Jenny when he bolted from the lab after Team Rocket showed up and found her. Then, he and his Mom took care of her until I dragged her back to Celadon City." Captain Jennifer said as she let go of her daughter and looked at her for a moment or two,

    "See? I wouldn't be surprised that he asked Jenny out already. But, there is still hope that you two will have a good relationship. Try to remember what I said just now." Jennifer said as Jenny finally wiped away her tears. She did feel better now.

    "I'll try. I love you, Mom." Jenny said,

    "I love you too, Jenny. Now, get going. I still have some crap left to do." Jennifer said. Jenny gave her Mom a kiss on the cheek and quickly left her office. Captain Jennifer was now relieved that her own kid has seen her errors and will try to make them right and let Jenny live life the way she wants to.

+ + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + +

    It would be around two hours later before Ash and Jenny left the restaurant. Oddly enough, Brock, Gary and Pikachu have been trying to find Ash for the same time also. The trio took a small break near the Chateau D'eau Renault Villeneuve and were wondering where Ash could have gone off to with his date. Gary and Brock sat down on a bench while Pikachu sat on Gary's head.

    "Man, where did Ash go? Seems like he just disappeared." Gary said,

    "Chu, Pikapi. Pika pika." Pikachu added. Brock was about to saw something, but he managed to get a good look at Ash leaving the Chateau D'eau Renault Villeneuve with a girl. This was the moment Brock, Gary and Pikachu have been waiting for.

    "Hey, isn't that Ash right there? I think he's leaving that restaurant over there." Brock said as he pointed tom the direction of the restaurant,

    "The Chateau D'eau Renault Villeneuve? That's the most expensive restaurant in Celadon City!! Looks like Ashy boy is going all out here!" Gary said as he, Brock and Pikachu saw Ash leave the fancy French restaurant. There, the three finally got a good look at Ash's date.

    "**PIKAPI PI CHU, PIKACHU?!!!** Pika pika?!!" Pikachu exclaimed, nearly falling off Gary's head after seeing Ash with an Officer Jenny?!! Both Gary and Brock went wide-eyed after they both saw Ash with the young officer by his side.

    "**Ash is dating an Officer Jenny?!!**" Gary exclaimed. He saw Ash and Jenny laughing about a few things while the young Officer held onto Ash's arm and was clinging to him. Looked like Ash didn't mind her close to him.

    "Hey... that Jenny is just about his age." Brock said as he looked closely at the Officer. The Breeder still goes crazy over a Nurse Joy or an Officer Jenny and can still tell them all apart, but that phase in his life is all but gone. He just usually takes a few quick looks at them first before doing anything he will regret.

    "Pikachu. Pika pika. Chu." Pikachu added,

    "Let's follow them Metal Gear Solid style." Gary said and both Brock and Pikachu agreed happily. The young couple were totally unaware of Gary, Brock and Pikachu as they emerged from the place, full from all of the food they ate and laughing from a story from Ash's earlier days as a Pokémon trainer. So far, this date has been going very well for Ash and Jenny. If this keeps up, date #2 is very likely. The manager wanted Ash to come by the Chateau D'eau Renault Villeneuve as many times as he wanted to. She was so grateful for him showing up tonight. In response, Ash left a VERY BIG tip for the waiter that served them.

    "So, Jenny. Now that we had dinner, would you like to go see a movie?" Ash asked,

    "And I bet you're thinking that is what people our age do on dates." Jenny said playfully,

    "Come on, Jenny. This is my first ever real date!! And it's kind of hard for me since I am the Greatest Pokémon Master Ever!" Ash said and Jenny bopped him on his head playfully,

    "Well, I know what movie I want to see. That action packed NASCAR movie, _Drivers On Fire!!_" Jenny said. Just a year ago, the NASCAR drivers decided to make their own action movie. While the movie people thought it was a slap in the face of all movies, the NASCAR fans loved it. Basically, it's a bit like _Smokey and the Bandit_ mixed with _The Cannonball Run_. The drivers are challenged by this rich kid to see which one of them can pick up this special PlayStation 2, which is at a video game place in California. The driver who does get the machine to him gets **$100!!! BILLION!!!! DOLLARS!!!!** For the next 2 hours, there was nothing but funny dialogue, car chases, Jackass stunts and everything that made the movie people cringe and the fans cheered. After all that, the NASCAR movie grossed $200 Million in the U.S. alone!!!

    "Not that one. I've seen that movie 3 times. Brock dragged me to all three times." Ash said, remembering the times Brock dragged him to the theater to see that movie. The reason was that there was this part where a bunch of nude girls beat the crap out of NASCAR star Jamie McMurray.

    "So what. Joy and I have seen it 8 times!!!" Jenny said,

    "You just want to see Jeff Gordon get kicked in the nuts again." Ash said, remembering one part in the movie where the #24 driver Jeff Gordon, gets kicked hard in the balls by a school girl. The fans said that was the movie right there!

    "**Yeah!!**" Jenny agreed excitedly,

    "Actually, I know about this movie theater just near the Celadon Gym that shows some pretty good flicks from other parts of the World." Ash said. There was this movie theater near the Celadon Gym that is pretty popular these days. They show movies that people usually hoot at. Sometimes, the Celadon City Gym Leader Erika would be at the theater, watching really bad b-movies flicks that were funny as hell. She said watching really bad and funny b-movies relieves all of the stress of being a Gym Leader.

    "Sure. Just as long as I get to choose the movie." Jenny said,

    "Hey, anything you want, Jenny." Ash said as she and Ash exited the Entertainment District and headed for Ash's Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport. Jenny noticed that there have been some reporters around, trying to find out where's Ash. So, he was in a hurry to get out of there.

    "Man, seems like all the reporters have come out of the ying-yang to find you." Jenny said as the two arrived at Ash's car. Being a total gentleman, Ash quickly walked to the passenger's side of his Corvette and opened the door to let Jenny in. The Officer got in the car and Ash quickly ran to the driver's side of the car and jumped in. He wanted to get out of reporter city now.

    "Come on. Let's get the hell out of here. One of the things I hate about being the Greatest Pokémon Master Ever is all of the wild fans that are always after you." Ash said to her as he started up the powerful American V8 motor, quickly got it into gear and sped out of the parking lot and out of the Entertainment District! A minute later, Gary's silver Dodge Viper SRT-10 followed the couple from behind. Seems like they were heading for the movies also.

+ + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + +

    Ash couldn't believe the movie that he and Jenny just saw. It was like a cheap, cheesy, Kung Fu parody, B-movie with these British racing drivers. Oddly enough, it was the funniest movie the two have ever seen and Jenny picked it!! The movie was called, _Crouching Vauxhall Astra, Hidden Honda Civic._ There wasn't no plot to the movie at all. The movie starts off in this British racing series and these two teams were pissed at each other because there was a lot of argy-bargy or something like that going on during the race. Then suddenly, the drivers start crashing into each other with their cars!! Then, the other drivers show up and they start beating each other up like Kung Fu guys!! The guys were actually dubbing themselves to make it like a Hong Kong Kung Fu flick!! After about 30 minutes into the film, everybody was just cracking up at the sight of these foreign guys trying to act like action flick stars. There was really bad Kung Fu fighting, carjacking, shooting blanks, crappy explosions, car chases, hilarious dubbing, Three Stooges antics and lots of wrecked race cars. The total cost of the wrecked cars was around $10 Million big ones. It wasn't an action movie. It was 2 hours and 12 minutes worth of gut busting comedy!!! When it was all over, Ash, Jenny and just about everybody in the place left the Celadon B-Movie Plex, wandering off into the night to do whatever.

    "**The ending was so dumb!!**" Ash said as he still laughed hard,

    "All it was is a French driver running away from these pitiful explosions, then the stage guys just dumped gas to make it even bigger! And he's running away from it with his pants around his ankles!!" Jenny laughed also,

    "What about the Godzilla scene?" Ash asked. There was this scene making fun of Godzilla where this French guy dressed up in a really bad Godzilla outfit and his British teammate dressed up as Mothra. It was the funniest scene throughout the funny movie.

    "All that was is two guys dressed up like really crappy monsters, fake fighting each other and stomping through a crappy looking city made out of cardboard!" Jenny said before she started to laugh like a mad man again. She was thinking about another funny part in the movie where these two drivers were sword fighting and they killed 5 crew members. They blamed their deaths on the other and they chopped their own heads off!! Everybody nearly peed their pants after that one.

    "Oh, jeez." Ash said as he finished laughing hard and was gasping for air. When Ash and Jenny arrived at the Celadon B-Movie Plex, it wasn't open yet because some asshole let loose their Pokémon to battle another trainer and they wrecked the place. With nothing to do for an hour, Ash and Jenny spotted an arcade nearby and ended up playing the new JGTC arcade racing game for a while. For every race, Ash chose his favorite #36 Castrol Tom's Toyota Supra while Jenny chose either the #12 Calsonic Nissan Skyline or the #23 Xanavi Nissan Skyline. After about 13 races, Ash only won 4 while Jenny won the rest. While Ash was good at racing games, Jenny was much better than he was, even though Jenny was wearing high heels while jamming on the gas and brake pedals during the races. Ash didn't mind being beat by Jenny, but she did brag about how her Skylines beat his Supra. Then, the movie theater reopened and Jenny chose the movie, Ash bought the tickets and movie snacks and laughed their heads off.

+ + + + + + + + + +

    The night was nearly over, but Ash and Jenny didn't want to end their date just yet. There was a park nearby and the two decided to take a very long stroll through. The sky was lit up with stars that seemed to litter the night sky with bright diamonds and the full and bright blue and white moon was shining down on the young couple. The moonlight and starts were reflecting off the lake which was next to the path Ash and Jenny were on. The young Officer was in awe, just admiring how beautiful the night sky reflected off the lake surface. Jenny couldn't have wished for a better ending to her date with The Greatest Pokémon Master Ever.

    _It's so pretty out tonight. I wish this date didn't have to end so soon..._ Jenny thought to herself. Ash was currently more than a little nervous to be with a beautiful young woman like Jenny. And his nervousness was more intense because there was nobody else in the park. They were totally alone. He was alone with Jenny in the park with no one to see or hear them. Jenny wasn't as nervous as Ash. She was excited about being alone with the really cute and handsome Greatest Pokémon Master Ever and taking a romantic walk through the park. The two walked towards a small pond and Jenny took the initiative and grabbed Ash's arm and walked to the pond.

    "Come here, Ash. Sit with me." Jenny said as she dragged Ash to their destination,

    "Okay. That was all Ash could get out as he and Jenny carefully sat down on the grassy embankment overlooking the pond. Then, almost on cue, a cool breeze came by and Jenny huddled next to Ash to keep herself warm. The short sleeved top and mini skirt Jenny wore as her police outfit didn't help keep her warm sometimes. It did the trick when Jenny huddled next to Ash, he wrapped his arm around her, but it did something else. Ash and Jenny were now staring at each other, completely lost in each other's eyes. Ash and Jenny didn't know it, but their faces started to inch closer to one another. They were about to share their first kiss, which would be Ash and Jenny's first ever kiss.

    Jenny and Ash closed their eyes and were about to share their first romantic kiss until...

End Of Chapter 8

**Hee, hee, hee.** Oh, I'm really evil, aren't I? I just had to end it there just as Ash and Jenny were about to share a romantic kiss. You all will now hate me for this.

Well, what will happen next? Will Ash and Jenny kiss? Will Team Rocket show up to ruin the special moment? Or will Gary, Brock and Pikachu appear to ruin it also? What will happen when Jenny's Mother finds out she was with Ash Ketchum all night?

I'm finally happy that I got this big date done. Now, I can focus on some story ideas I have in the back of my mind.

Have a question, comment or anything like that? Send them all to Hornet19us@Yahoo.com. And as always, please read and review. I'll read anything good or bad. 

Mario Alvarado: **Self Proclaimed Formula One World Champion!!!**  
1/13/2004


	9. The Aftermath

Disclaimers:  
    I really don't own Pokémon. I know you fans already know I hate Misty and I like Officer Jenny a lot because of that uniform she wears, so that's the end of that.

Mario Alvarado's Writer Notes:  
    Okay, before I start... I just want to say this... **PATRIOTS WON THE SUPER BOWL!!!! YEAH!!! WHOO!!!! PATRIOTS!!!!**

    Whew... On the other hand, I was on the edge of my seat as I watched Super Bowl XXXVIII for the 2nd half. The Patriots lead, then the Panthers take the lead, then the Pats come back before the Panthers tied and out comes the most reliable foot in the NFL in #4 kicker Adam Vinatieri to boot the field goal to win it!!!

    To the Carolina Panthers, I give them credit. They struck back against the Pats on many occasions, but once again, Tom Brady remained his M.V.P. self and drove the football past midfield and into excellent field goal rage.

    Okay, I got to stop. I want to address a few things before I get to the start of Chapter 9. I got a few requests from The Mole and his brother, GangsterLovin. Both of them were asking me to have gunfights, people getting run over my cars, street fights, carjackings, blood and gore and turn this nice fic into GTA: Vice City. To both of you, no can do. I save all the violence for Ash Ketchum: Formula One Driver and the sequel I'm thinking up soon. Enough talk. Time to get this story underway!!!

An Officer And A Pokémon Master  
Chapter 9

    _I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe that I'm going to kiss Ash Ketchum._ That was all Jenny could think about as her lips inched ever closer to Ash's. Their lips were just a mere inch away from the other. Jenny and Ash closed their eyes and were about to share their first kiss until...

    The revving of a powerful motor disrupted the quiet night and Ash and Jenny were suddenly and rudely snapped out of their trance. Suddenly, this silver BMW skidded to a stop on the grass, about 40 feet from where the two were sitting at. Jenny let out a surprised gasp while Ash reached into his pocket and got a Poké Ball ready. The driver's door of the BMW opened up and out came this girl, who is a bit older than Ash with orange hair that was long and shined in the moonlight. She wearing a white tank top cut below to show off her pierced belly button, skintight jeans and black sneakers.

    "Oh, there you are!! I knew I would find the Greatest Pokémon Master Ever here if I quietly followed you." The girl said as she stepped out of the BMW,

    "Who the hell are you, what the hell do you want and what is that thing?!!" Ash yelled out as Jenny hid behind him, too embarrassed to even comprehend what just happened. Ash swore he'd seen that car before, but he was just too surprised to think.

    "Oh, I'm just some girl. And this car I have is a BMW Z4!!! Like it?" The girls asked cheerfully,

    "**NO!!!!! I HATE BMW!!! I HATE ALL GERMAN CARS!!!** And I'm going to kick your ass, bitch!!!" Ash screamed out in rage. His perfect moment with Jenny was now ruined. He was going to kiss a girl for the first time and to kiss her at a very scenic and romantic part of the park. Now it was ruined. Somebody will die tonight. And it was going to be this... BMW driving bitch! Apparently, the girl didn't like what Ash called her.

    "You hate my Bimmer? I'll make you eat those words!" The girl said as she reached into her jacket pocket and took out a Poké Ball of her own and enlarged it.

    "Just who are you, bitch?!!" Ash yelled out,

    "Who me? I'm with Team Rocket!! I was bored, so I went out tonight to kick your ass." The girl said. That was all ash needed to send out one of his most powerful Pokémon.

    "**TEAM ROCKET?!!!** Blaziken, go!!!" Ash yelled out as he got out the Poké Ball, enlarged it and tossed it in the air. Moments later, Ash's Blaze Pokémon landed to the ground and was raring to go. Ash and the Rocket girl had a stare down for a minute as the girl palmed her Poké Ball in her hand, just waiting for Ash to look away at Jenny for her chance to call out her Pokémon and beat Ash's Blaziken. Then suddenly, there was a voice coming from the trees, which startled everybody!

    "Team Rocket?!!!" A male's voice yelled out from behind the trees near the pond. Ash thought he heard that voice somewhere, but he just couldn't put a finger on it. Then, suddenly, he heard another male voice call out from the same area. And he knew who that was.

    "Shut up!! Ash might hear us!" The other male voice said. Ash also knew who that voice belonged to.

    "Pikachu, pika pika." The Pokémon said. Ash knew by heart who that Pokémon was. And he couldn't believe it. This made Ash even more pissed off than ever.

    "**GARY!! BROCK!!! PIKACHU!!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF THOSE TREES RIGHT NOW, GODDAMMIT!!!**" Ash yelled out in the direction that the spying trio were hiding. Seconds later, Gary, Brock and Pikachu came out of their hiding place and they all started to laugh nervously. Ash, the other guys, Pikachu or the Rocket girl didn't notice that Jenny was now gone from the park. Just the thought of having the best night of her life and her first ever kiss ruined by a member of Team Rocket and Ash's own buddies spying on him. It was too much for her and as Ash was yelling at the top of his lungs at Gary, Brock and Pikachu, she quietly got up off the grass and ran down the path and out of the park through a different entrance. Jenny was almost crying as she ran to her home, which was about almost a mile from the park itself.

    _How could they? My perfect night with Ash is ruined!_ Jenny thought to herself as she ran home in tears. Back in the park, Ash was trying to prevent himself from running up to Brock, Gary and Pikachu and beating the crap out of them. The three were laughing nervously as Ash continued to look at the three.

    "Um... hi, Ash." Gary said as he, Brock and Pikachu laughed nervously.

    "Uh... kind of makes me glad that we're here to help you beat her, huh?" Brock asked nervously,

    "Chu, Pika pi." Pikachu added,

    "I thought I could trust all of you!!! How could you spy on me like that?!!!" Ash yelled out,

    "Come on, Ash. You would do the same thing we did if you tried to find out who my girlfriend was." Gary said,

    "**NOT THIS WAY?!!! I WOULDN'T STOOP THIS LOW TO FIND OUT!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!!! CAN'T I HAVE A LIFE BESIDES BEING THE POKEMON MASTER?!!!**" Ash screamed out in rage. The Rocket girl didn't like it when she didn't have any attention on her. It was time for her to be the star once again.

    "Okay, Ketchum. Enough of your tirade. Time for you to battle me!!" The girl said as she finally took out her Poké Ball and enlarged it. Ash was more furious than ever. It was the girl's fault that his perfect night with Jenny was ruined. She was going to pay dearly. And what a better way for here to pay is to have Blaziken bash up her prized BMW Z4 real good that she'll have to pay big bucks in foreign and import bills just to get it repaired.

    "Blaziken, use Slash attack on that... **THING!!** Beat up that Bimmer next to her!!!" Ash yelled out. Blaziken saw how pissed Ash was and didn't want to be caught in the crossfire if it didn't obey. With tremendous speed, Blazkien charged at the German car and with claws extended, slashed at the bodywork of the expensive German sports car.

    "**AAAAHH!! My BMW!!! You scratched the paint on my BMW!!! My baby!! It's ruined!!!**" The Rocket girl cried out as Blaziken returned to Ash's side after slashing the BMW a new one. All of the bodywork on the German was car now in pieces. The engine of the car had this giant slash mark on it. The car's interior wasn't spared from devastating slashes and the dash of the car was all but gone. The car was now junk. Overall, she's going to have to buy a new BMW.

    "That's for ruining my date!!!" Ash yelled out in pure rage,

    "You'll pay for this, Ketchum!! Go, Absol!!" The Rocket girl yelled out as she tossed the Poké Ball into the air. Out came the girl's really pissed off Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Ash wasn't phased at all. He already knew that Absol is a Dark type Pokémon. This match was already Ash's.

    "Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut and end it right now." Ash ordered calmly. In the speed battle, Absol wasn't even close to being as fast as Ash's Blaziken. With one swift move, Blaziken punched Absol and sent the Pokémon flying up in the air, before landing down on the ground hard. Absol was knocked out before the landing.

    "**WAAAAA!!!! RETURN!!!!**" The girl cried out in shock as she recalled her knocked out Absol,

    "You should have known that Dark Pokémon are weak against Fighting moves." Ash said, almost stating a very important point to his now beaten enemy.

    "I'll get even with you, Ketchum!!! I'll beat the crap out of your chicken next time!!! Now, I got to work my ass off to buy another Z4!!" The Rocket girl sobbed as she tried to push her now wrecked German car out of the park and away from Ash. When she was gone, Gary, Brock and Pikachu dare not even say one word to Ash. Suddenly, Ash started to walk away from them and head back to his Chevrolet Corvette, which was still parked at the movie theater. Quietly, the trio followed Ash, hoping that The Greatest Pokémon Master Ever wouldn't do anything harmful to them. As soon as Ash got to his car, he took out the remote and unlocked the car. He knew that Gary, Brock and Pikachu were following him, hoping for his forgiveness, but he's not going to forgive anybody since his perfect date with Jenny was now ruined.

    _After this shit, I bet Jenny will never speak to me ever again. And it's all thanks to Team Rocket and those three assholes behind me._ Ash thought to himself, as he didn't even want to take one look at the trio. He just wanted to go home.

    "Pikachu. Come here, get into the Corvette and do not say a word. We are going home." Ash ordered coldly as he opened the passenger side door to his Grand Sport. Pikachu obeyed and got into Ash's car and he slammed the door shut. Ash glared at both Gary and Brock for a minute.

    "If you two ever do this to me ever again... so help me God, I'll have Charizard sneak into your condo and have him fry your asses straight to Hell!!" Ash said evilly as he then got into his sports car, started up the powerful motor and planted his foot on the gas and sped away, leaving a really nice burnout behind him.

    "We're in trouble." Gary said. Brock agreed with him and they had to get back to their place that the two of them share in Viridian City to make out their wills. What a way to end a Saturday Night.

+ + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + +

    As Ash drove away from Celadon City, Jenny finally arrived back at her home. She stopped at the front door to catch her breath and wipe away and tears she had left in her eyes. Then Jenny reached into one of her pockets to get out the front door key and when she found it and tried to open the front door, it was mysteriously unlocked!!

    _The hell? I thought I locked this before I left._ Jenny thought to herself as she entered the house. All of a sudden, she saw her Mom sitting in the living room, just watching the TV. After her fight with her own Mother, Jennifer at the station, Jenny went back home to think about some things about her and Jenny. When the door opened, she turned and saw her daughter enter their house.

    "Jenny!! Where have you been?!" Jenny's Mom asked as she got up from her seat and approached her daughter,

    "**MOM!!!** What are you doing back home so early?!!" Jenny asked surprised. She didn't expect her Mom to be back home until 1 in the morning tonight.

    "Never mind me, young lady! Where did you disappear all night?!! It's past 11 and your supposed to be home at 10 whenever you go out!!!" Her Mom asked harshly,

    "**Why do you care all of a sudden?!! All you do is yell at me!!!**" Jenny shot back. Looks like this is going to turn out into another really bad fight between the two.

    "You're damn right I yell at you all the time!! And why the hell did change your hair from the regulated hairstyle?!! I hate it when you try to be different!!!" Jenny's Mom yelled out. She noticed that Jenny let her hair down instead of having it in the usual Jenny hairstyle that is mandatory on duty.

    "That's for me to know and you to never find out!!!" Jenny yelled angrily. There is no way in Hell that she'll ever tell her Mom about her date with Ash Ketchum, The Greatest Pokémon Master Ever. Jenny's Mom was now so angry with her daughter that without any warning, she slapped her daughter hard across her face. Jenny stepped back after being hit while her Mother looked like she was ready to slap Jenny again!!

    "How dare you raise your voice at me like that, you little bitch?!!! **You make me sick!!**" Jenny's Mom screamed out in pure rage. All of a sudden, Jenny charged at her Mother and then, Jenny nailed her own Mom with a near perfect copy of Goldberg's Spear!!! Jenny hit her Mom with such force that the two of them crashed into and totaled the glass coffee table!!! Jenny's Mom got the air knocked out of her as she and her daughter crashed hard through the table. All of the rage that was pent up inside Jenny was let loose on her Mother and she just attacked her without mercy.

    "**I hate you!! I hate you!!! I tried to be a good cop like you!! I tried!!!**" Jenny screamed out as she continued her beating. Then, she was then kicked away by her Mom and Jenny started to cry once she hit the ground. Jenny's Mom got back up and saw her daughter crying her eyes out in front of her.

    _It has gotten this bad? Why didn't I see this sooner?_ Jenny's Mom thought to herself as she quietly approached her sobbing daughter. Their relationship has sunk to a brand new low and it might never fully recover at all. Jenny's Mom knelt down next to her daughter and held her in a hug, but Jenny tried to push her away.

    "**No!! Get away from me!! I hate you!!!**" Jenny cried as her Mom still held onto her. Over a few seconds, Jenny finally stopped struggling to try to get away from her Mother's grasp. Now, Jenny was clinging onto her Mom as she finally started crying heavily. All the years of pent up frustration was now gone in a flash. All Jenny's Mom did was hold onto her sobbing daughter and pray that she would finally fix up their poor relationship right then and there.

+ + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + +

    At Team Rocket HQ the next morning, Giovanni was awake, dressed and just finished a very exquisite breakfast as he made his way down to the new Team Rocket Research and Development lab, where all of the new Rocket goodies, Pokémon catching devices, weapons and other menacing items are being developed and made. The Team Rocket leader kept thinking about the 3 special Pokémon that he has in his possession. Right now, those 3 Pokémon are at the R&D lab with one of his best scientists and one of the baldest as well. He had big plans for those Pokémon. As he headed down to the lab, Giovanni thought back to when one of his Rockets that was assigned to the Hoenn region and was a part time member of Team Magma, suddenly returned with a Poké Ball, clamoring a lot that he needed to see the boss at once. This event happened in the morning right after Butch and Cassidy left Team Rocket HQ for Pallet Town to try to capture Latias, which was around 3 days ago.

[Flashback]

    A lone Team Rocket member ran for his life, running to Team Rocket HQ. He wasn't being followed by the police or had a wild Pokémon chasing him. He ran down a secret road leading to Team Rocket HQ. As he ran, he spotted one of the team's unmarked cars and noticed senior Rockets Butch and Cassidy driving by. He gave the two the Rocket salute as they sped by and he kept running. The Rocket finally arrived at the gates to Rocket HQ and quickly showed the guards his Team Rocket ID card.

    "Aren't you supposed to be in Hoenn, acting as our link with Team Magma?" One of the guards asked,

    "Yes, I know. But I must speak with Giovanni this instant! I can't tell you here, but I must see the boss. Now." The young Rocket panicked,

    "Okay, son. Calm down. Open the gates, Leo!!" The guard yelled out to the other inside the small guardhouse next to the gate. Moments later, the giant gates opened and the guard let the young Rocket run to the main entrance of Team Rocket HQ. After showing the guards in front of the entrance his ID card and swiping it through the card reader, the Rocket entered Team Rocket HQ, made a beeline for one of the 10 elevators in the main artery of the HQ, got into one of the empty elevators and pressed the button that goes up to Giovanni's main office.

    "Yes, what is it?" Giovanni asked angrily. He hated it when somebody tried to contact him while he was trying to read reports from the different section of Team Rocket. Right now, he was reading a letter from Maxie, the boss of Team Magma, writing to Giovanni that the Eon Pokémon Latios, has been attacking, Rocket Magma and Aqua members in Hoenn since Latias was caught. The letter stated that one of his Rocket members was captured by Latios and taken away from them.

    "Rocket 414 is here to see you, Sir. He's winded from running to here from Indigo. He says he requests an audience with you." The secretary said via intercom,

    "Rocket 414? Didn't Latios capture him? Never mind. Send him in at once." Giovanni said and moments later, the tired young Rocket entered Giovanni's huge office.

    "My apologies for not changing into a clean uniform, sir." The Rocket said as he tried to dust off his torn up uniform,

    "Forget about that. Weren't you captured by Latios in Hoenn?" Giovanni asked,

    "I was, sir. Latios took me to the legendary Southern Island and he was about to have his way with me. Then, I called out my Wobbuffet and after a long battle, I did the impossible." The young Rocket answered as he took out a dirty Ultra Ball from his pocket. He opened up the Poké Ball and out appeared the weakened body of the Eon Pokémon, Latios. The Pokémon looked like it went a few rounds with pro boxer and got more than knocked out.

    "**You captured Latios?!!! Amazing!!**" Giovanni said amazed. Suddenly, Latios started to stir and it came out of unconscious land!! Giovanni saw that Latios had a lot of rage in his eyes and started attacking the Rocket Boss with Cut attack, but the young Rocket was ready for this.

    "Wobbuffet, come out and use Destiny Bond at once!!!" The young Rocket yelled out as his weakened Wobbuffet appeared. Latios attacked Wobbuffet with Dragon Breath, but Wobbuffet used Destiny Bond right in the nick of time. Wobbuffet fainted after being hit with Dragon Breath, but Destiny Bond's effect, that makes the opponent Pokémon faint just after Wobbuffet fainted. Basically, it's a "you take me out, I'm taking you with me!" move. The young Rocket recalled his fainted Wobbuffet as Giovanni approached the unconscious Latios.

    "Amazing. Well done, young man." Giovanni said as he dusted off his suit as the young Rocket recalled both Wobbuffet and Latios,

    "I was counting on Wobbuffet's endurance to Psychic attacks to win out. I just had Wobbuffet use Mirror Coat all the time and when Latios was weak enough, I used the only Ultra Ball I had to catch it. I was lucky." The Rocket said,

    "I must have possession of the Pokémon to help me defeat Ash Ketchum." Giovanni said, just thinking about what damage he could do to Ash if he had Latios. He didn't expect the Young Rocket to just give him the Eon Pokémon. Well, the kid held out the Poké Ball to the Rocket Boss.

    "Be my guest, Boss. I hate cute Pokémon." The Rocket said as he handed Giovanni the Ultra Ball with Latios inside it,

    "Excellent. Report back to your quarters, take a shower, get on a new uniform, get something to eat and return to my office in 4 hours." Giovanni ordered and the young Rocket quickly left his office. The ever so evil grin appeared on Giovanni's face as he held the key to beating Ash Ketchum.

[End Flashback]

    After that, Latios was now one of Giovanni's three special Pokémon. Since Latios only obey a Trainer with a compassionate spirit, Giovanni went down to see a professor that specializes in making Pokémon obey him no matter what, as much as they don't want to. Oddly enough, this guy is obsessed with anger and rage, but he sure knows how to bring out a Pokémon's rage and channel it into something really powerful. That guy is Professor Nanba, better known as the Master of Rage as the other scientists have called him over the years. Right now, the guy with the wacky hair was busy looking over very important lab reports from an hour ago.

    "Hello, Giovanni. I have finished making the final adjustments on the Nasty Pokémon Provoker, Version 4." The really crazy looking Professor said as he showed the Rocket Boss the wristwatch device, which sort of like a remote control.

    "Well done, Professor. If I ever needed a Pokémon's rage to be brought out ten fold, I could always count on you. Are you sure this 4th version will make Latios obey me, even though it will fight against my orders?" Giovanni asked as he looked at the headpiece that is the machine itself. You just attach it to the forehead of the Pokémon and that's it. The trainer can adjust the Pokémon's rage with a special wristwatch.

    "Of course. The Version 4 has a new feature that injects a pain increaser into the Pokémon whenever it tried not to obey your orders. So, it will have to obey you, whether the Pokémon likes it or not!" Prof. Nanba said as he started to cackle evilly again,

    "Have any of your people tested it yet?" Giovanni asked as he looked more closely at the wristwatch looking device,

    "Sure. One of my R&D boys just finished a very satisfying test with it. And it was captured on video. Take a look." Prof. Nanba said as he pressed a button on the computer console. A TV came on and there was Latios, inside a room with another powerful Pokémon. Latios didn't want to attack the tired out Pokémon, but since Latios was wearing that forehead device, the Rocket in a safe room, pressed a button on his remote. Then suddenly, Latios screamed out in pain as a major jolt of the pain increaser went into Latios' body. Then, Latios attacked the Pokémon with a lot of powerful rage attacks. The opposing Pokémon fainted and the video ended. From the footage, Giovanni liked what he saw in the video.

    "Well done. When can the device be ready for my Rockets to use in the field?" Giovanni asked,

    "All I have to do it test it on the other two special Pokémon you have and review the data and start making the devices themselves. Overall, it will take about 4-5 days to get everything done." Prof. Nanba answered,

    "Very well, then. Get to work as soon as you can. I want to send a message to Ash Ketchum soon." Giovanni said and Prof. Nanba quickly went back to work with a few of his R&D boys. Giovanni walked down to another part of the lab, where this powerful looking Pokémon was being shocked every time it tried to escape. The Pokémon's eyes were glowing with hate at it looked at Giovanni just standing there on the balcony overlooking the Pokémon.

    "Once I get out of here, I'll destroy with my own hands!!!" The Pokémon said telepathically and tried to fire out a Psychic attack, but Giovanni reached for a controller and pressed a button, sending some of Prof. Nanba's pain formula right into the powerful Pokémon. It yelled out in agony as the pain solution did its job and the Pokémon fell to its knees.

    "You belong to me once again. There is no use fighting against me." Giovanni said and he left the room and closed the unbreakable door behind him, leaving the injured Pokémon behind.

+ + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + +

    At the same time in Pallet Town, Ash was wide-awake and sitting outside on the front porch of the house. He kept on repeating the events of last night in his mind. Not the date itself, but the fact that Gary had the balls to actually spy on him and Jenny, just to find out which girl he was going out with. Ash would never do that to Gary, just to find out which girl Gary was dating. And Brock. Ash never thought that Brock would stoop that low as well. It even hurt Ash that Pikachu went along with them also. Ash tried his best to not tell anybody that he was going out with Jenny last night. Even Delia, his Mom, made sure that she didn't spill the beans about Ash's date. It was past 9 in the morning. Ash was still sitting on the front porch. He let out a very amped Blaziken, Charizard and Bayleef to let them have some fresh air. Instead of relaxing like Bayleef, who was sitting on the porch with Ash, catching a few z's, Blaziken and Charizard started to beat the crap out of each other. Those two always wanted to see which one of them was the most powerful Pokémon of Ash's group, next to Pikachu. Ash was too focused on thinking about last night that he didn't see his Mother, Delia Ketchum sit down next to him.

    "Morning, Ash. What are you thinking about?" Delia asked. She could tell that something has been eating at Ash. He came home last night and he looked like he was ready to kill somebody. So, she didn't bother to ask. Delia will get the information out of her son in the Morning.

    "Last night." Ash answered bluntly. He knew that his Mom would find out what happened eventually, so, he went ahead and told her about the prefect night he had with Jenny last night. Then, he told her about how Gary, Brock and Pikachu were spying on him at the end of the date.

    "Oh. So, that's what happened last night. And that nice young lady ran away?" Delia asked,

    "She did. And it's all Gary's fault. I would never stoop that low to find out which girl he's going out with. I just... didn't know what to do. I wanted to kill them for ruining that moment. I was so mad. I've never been that mad in my life, Mom. She'll never see me ever again." Ash said defeated with his face in his hands. Delia could see that what Gary, Brock and Pikachu did last night really hurt Ash. It might take a while for him to forgive them all, but it looks like that will take a very long time.

    "Don't say that, Ash. I bet that Gary will be begging for your forgiveness in a few days. But in the meantime, I'm going to make some cookies." Delia said as she got up off the porch,

    "Cookies? What for?" Ash asked,

    "Don't you remember when you were a little boy before you went off on your Pokémon Journey, whenever you had a problem, I'd always make a batch of cookies and all the problems you had were all gone after you ate a few of them." Delia answered,

    "Oh, yeah. I forgot I used to do that." Ash said. Delia kneeled and gave Ash a quick kiss on the cheek as she went inside. Ash then turned his attention to his battling Pokémon. Right now, Blaziken was trying to kill Charizard with Double Kick over and over again. But Charizard was taking each hit Blaziken delivered. Ash decided that it's time for a break. "Blaziken, stop trying to kill Charizard to impress me. Just because I'm pissed at Pikachu for what happened last night, doesn't mean it's your turn to try to make yourself my #1 Pokémon." Ash yelled out to his powerful Pokémon. The two stopped fighting and turned away from each other and walked away. Blaziken retreated to the side of the house, sat down on the grass and started to meditate. Charizard went to sit down next to a nearby tree and he quickly went to sleep. Ash leaned back on the porch and started to close his eyes, when somebody called out to him.

    "Well, hello, there Mr. Greatest Pokémon Master Ever. Fancy seeing you up so early on a Sunday." A female voice called out. Ash opened his eyes and he saw Giselle walk up to the house. She was wearing her usual Pokémon Tech school uniform and Ash had to mentally slap himself for trying to stare at her long legs and nice, slim waist, which were shown nicely from the brown mini skirt she wore and he slapped himself even more harder mentally for trying to get a nice look at her shapely chest through her somewhat tight uniform top she's wearing.

    "Hi, Giselle. What brings you to Pallet?" Ash asked. In Ash's mind, Giselle was beautiful, but he thought that Jenny could actually beat Giselle in a beauty contest, but that's just Ash.

    "Oh, I'm off to see Gary, but I wanted to come by and see how the Greatest Pokémon Master Ever was doing." Giselle answered. She knew that Ash doesn't know about her being Gary's girlfriend just yet. She noticed that Ash wasn't his happy self this morning. Most of the time, he is. "Are you all right, Ash? Did something bad happen to you?" Giselle asked concerned,

    "You could say that." Ash muttered. Seems like today was spill the beans day for Ash. He then told Giselle about what Gary, Brock and Pikachu did to Ash on his date last night. Giselle was in pure shock. Not because that Ash went out with an Officer Jenny his age, but the fact that Gary would spy on him during his date.

    "I can't believe him! Ever since I started dating Gary, you have never sunk down to that level at all." Giselle said as she sighed in frustration on what her boyfriend has done. Ash just shot up and looked at Giselle after she just admitted that she was dating Gary.

    "**HUH?!!!! You're dating Gary?!!!**" Ash yelled out in surprise. Just as Ash said that, Blaziken and Charizard stopped sparring and Bayleef suddenly woke up. Now Giselle felt 4 pairs of eyes looking at her. Time to spill the beans.

    "Well... I guess I should explain myself." Giselle said embarrassed,

    "I'm up for a good story." Ash said and his three Pokémon nodded. Now it was Giselle's turn to tell something. So, she told Ash about how she met Gary during one of Ash's big battles to become the Pokémon Master, how the two of them started talking, discovering that they had a lot in common and he asked her out that same day. As she finished her story, Giselle told Ash that Gary is a perfect gentleman during their many dates and he absolutely spoils her all the time.

    "If I didn't bump into Gary that day while you were battling to become the Pokémon Master, I probably wouldn't be enjoying life right now." Giselle said,

    "That's Gary for you. He always wants to make a big impression." Ash said,

    "Speaking about Gary... I think we're going out tonight, but after what he did... I think he should be punished for what he did." Giselle said as a sly smirk appeared on her face,

    "Punish? What do you mean?' Ash asked confused,

    "Well... you haven't stooped that low to find out our secret. So, what makes him think he could do that?" Giselle answered,

    "So, you're on my side?" Ash asked,

    "Sure. Hell, Ash. You're one of the cutest guys in the League. If I wasn't dating Gary, I would have tried to put the moves on you and make you mine. But, after hearing about the way you treated that young officer last night, I'm kicking myself for not getting you." Giselle answered,

    "Well, that makes me feel better." Ash said,

    "It was nice talking with you, Ash. I got to go and drop the bomb on Gary. See you later." Giselle said and Ash waved goodbye to her as she walked off. Once again, Ash had to mentally slap himself for staring at her nice, firm behind as she walked off. Once she was out of Ash's sight and on her way to Prof. Oak's Lab, Ash laid back down on the porch, letting the realization of knowing that Giselle was dating Gary sink in and asking himself why he was staring at her body so much now.

    _God, what is wrong with me? I guess looking at Giselle a lot is making me think about Jenny a lot. I hope I'll see her again._ Ash thought to himself. Within minutes, Ash and Bayleef could smell cookies baking in the kitchen.

    "But, Jenny can wait for now. Come on, Bayleef. It's cookie time." Ash said,

    "Bayleef!!" Bayleef said cheerfully as she followed Ash inside the house. Ash was feeling a bit better about his situation. He just wished that he could see Jenny again.

+ + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + +

    Back at Jenny's home, she and her Mom were still in the wrecked living room. Only they were now sitting on the couch. Jenny's Mom had a rare smile on her face as she her daughter in her arms as she stroked her young daughter's hair. Jenny was complacent on being in her Mother's arms. She really hasn't hugged her Mom like this since she was a little girl. To Jenny's Mom, this is what she really missed. Being able to hold her young daughter like this.

    "Jenny... I'm sorry for everything I put you through." Jenny's Mom said quietly,

    "Mom. You kept on saying that to me since last night. I accept your apology." Jenny answered, not looking at her Mom for fear of losing what slight bond the two have made so far.

    "I know. But, I still feel bad for yelling at you 24/7. You can thank Grandma for slapping the sense into me. Besides, honey. I'm wondering what you did last night." Her Mom said,

    "You won't believe it." Jenny said dreamily. The young officer then told her Mom about the perfect date she had with Ash Ketchum, The Greatest Pokémon Mater Ever. Jenny remembered every detail of her date and she was so overjoyed that her Mom didn't yell at her for being a normal girl. But, Jenny's Mom was very impressed with Ash's actions last night. He was a perfect gentleman to her little girl. In her mind, Ash would be perfect for Jenny.

    "You know, Jenny. After hearing that, I bet Ash is a perfect boyfriend for you." Jenny's Mom said,

    "I wish. But, everything would be perfect, but his moron friends had to ruin our moment. Jenny said bitterly,

    "Well, what are you going to do? I bet Ash is just as heartbroken about that as you are. I think you should go see him." Jenny's Mom said as she placed a small kiss on her daughter's forehead,

    "I know. I'm... just not ready to get out of this hug, that's all." Jenny said,

    "I love you, Jenny." Her Mom said quietly as she placed another kiss on her little girl's forehead once again,

    "I love you too, Mommy." Jenny said softly as she held her Mom tighter to her. Jenny's Mom was just about to cry at this touching scene when all of a sudden, the sound of a Fire Blast attack was heard nearby. Then, the sound got larger and a boy was yelling out in shock. Moments later, Jenny and her Mom were thrown away from the couch as this giant Fire Blast attack blasted a giant hole in the front of the house and taking out the front door and the new Plasma TV that was on the wall. Lucky for them, the two were shielded as they fell over the couch.

    "**The hell was that?!!!**" Jenny's Mom yelled out as she and Jenny quickly got up of the floor and ran out of the house through the opening. Down the street, there was this 12-year-old boy wearing a Green Bay Packers jersey and he had a Torkoal, which was notorious for launching Fire Blast attacks at houses.

    "**It's that damn Packers fans' bratty son and his stupid Torkoal!!!!**" Jenny yelled out as the young boy taunted both Jenny and her Mom,

    "**That little shit!!!! You shitty punk!!! If I wasn't a police officer, I'd beat the living shit out of you!!!!!!**" Jenny's Mom yelled out in rage. As her Mom yelled on, Jenny noticed that the big hole in their house, actually made a hole in her Mom's upstairs bedroom. All of a sudden, this shoebox fell through the hole and the contents spilled out. It was filled with old photos of her Mom as she grew up. Jenny picked up the shoebox and the picture that fell out. She took a quick look at the picture. It was her Mom at the age of 18, just like Jenny and another young woman with auburn hair. She knew that this was a picture from a long time ago.

    "Hey, Mom. This was taken before you met Daddy. But... who is this other girl next to you?" Jenny asked as she looked at the old photo. Jenny's Mother stopped yelling at the kid, came back into their devastated home and took the picture and looked at it with Jenny.

    "Oh, that's my old school friend, Delia McAllister. This picture was taken one year before I met your father. Turns out that Delia got married and she had a son, but I haven't seen her since." Jenny's Mom answered. She figured out that the house was damaged big time and the extent reached her room. Jenny kept on looking at the photo. She was trying to figure out where she has seen that woman before.

    "This Delia... kind of looks like Ash Ketchum's Mom!!!" Jenny said. Her Mom then went to the closet and got out a scrapbook full of newspaper clippings. It was mostly filled with Ash's crowning of Pokémon Master. Then, she found a photo of Ash and his Mom, which was recently taken 3 months ago after Ash's victory in Australia. Jenny's Mom looked at the old photo and the recent clipping, comparing both of them. Suddenly, it hit Jenny's Mom like a ton of bricks!!!

    "That is her!!!! I can't believe it!!" Jenny's Mom said as she continued to look at both photos. This was news to Jenny. Ash's Mom used to know her Mom.

    "You were friends with Ash's Mom?!!!!!" Jenny exclaimed in surprise. What a small world.

End Of Chapter 9

**WOW!!!** Could Jenny's Mom actually be friends with Ash's Mom from long ago?!!! What a turn of events. And what will happen to Jenny and her Mom? Just as the two restarted their Mother/Daughter relationship, their house has a giant hole blasted into it, thanks to one of their NFL neighbors.

As for Ash... will he ever see Jenny again? Or will Jenny go to him? Will the two ever have that kiss? What will Gary do to have Giselle forgive him for what he did to Ash? What about Brock and Pikachu?!!!

And what is that Pokémon that Giovanni has locked away at Team Rocket HQ? Why am I asking these questions?!!!!

And lastly... **WHAT HAPPENED TO LATIAS?!!!** I know I haven't had her in the fic as much as I planned, but in Chapter 10, it's going to be all Latias!! I promise!!!

Have a question, comments, flames or anything like that? Send them all to Hornet19us@Yahoo.com. And as always, please read and review. I'll read anything good or bad. And to all you Carolina fans, please send your flames to me, because I told you the Patriots will win Super Bowl XXXVIII.

Mario Alvarado: One happy New England Patriots fan!!!!  
2/3/2004  
**PATRIOTS WON THE SUPER BOWL!!!! YEAH!!! WHOO!!!! PATRIOTS!!!!**


	10. Staying At Ash's House!

Disclaimers:  
    Hmm... I haven't done this in a while, so let me see if I still remember how this thing goes. Um... I really don't own Pokémon. Nintendo and Game Freak own it. I really like Officer Jenny. Yeah. I think that's it.

Mario Alvarado's Writer Notes:  
    **YES!!!! I am alive!!!!!!!!** I have been very, very, very, very busy as of late. The reason? **I GOT A JOB JUST RECENTLY!!!** Yes, I became employed!!! **I now have money!!!! I now have a PlayStation 2!!!! I'm working!!! Yippee!!!** The bad side? I really haven't had time to write my fanfics for all of you fans. Until just recently, when I uploaded _Return To Rockstar City_, the sequel to _The Secret Admirer Mess Up._ You all remember that one, don't you?

    As for the job front, I was recently let go by the temp agency I was working for just last week. I lasted just shy 2 months at that job. However, a new temp agency is taking over in early May and I already signed up with those people to be employed again. So right now, I have some time on my hands and I'm back to writing my fics!! Including this little Ash/Officer Jenny piece!!

    Oh, and in case you haven't noticed. I changed my name a bit. I want to be known as **Mario Alvarado: World Champion!!!** Because I am the World Champion!!!

An Officer And A Pokémon Master  
Chapter 10

    Down the street from Jenny's house, right before the front was blown away, Jenny's long time best friend was on her way to visit her inept cop friend. Joy was anxious to find out all the juicy details of Jenny's date with Ash Ketchum, The Greatest Pokémon Master Ever. Actually, Joy was supposed to be at the Pokémon Center in Celadon City, but her own Mom and the other Nurse Joys begged her to take a few days off as a reward for being such a hard worker. Right now, Joy was rollerblading to Jenny's house while listening to some Junkie XL on her MP3 player, which was strapped onto her belt. Since she was forced to take a day off, Joy just went for a normal t-shirt, blue jean combo as she bladed her way to Jenny's. Just as arrived at the street where Jenny's house was, the giant explosion rocked the neighborhood. The shaking of the ground caused Joy to lose balance and fall right to the ground.

    _Huh? What in the world..._ Joy thought as she picked herself up and her MP3 player off the ground. After some reasoning deducting, Joy noted that the blast that knocked her on her can would have been caused by Fire Blast. Then suddenly, Joy saw smoke bellow from the street Jenny's house was on. She realized that it was Jenny's house that was blasted.

    "That is Jenny's house!!! **She blew up her own house!!!**" Joy panicked as she then ran towards her friend's wrecked house. Moments later, the young nurse arrived at her friend's house. Or what's left of it. The whole front of the house was just gone!!!! You can clearly see inside Jenny's house like it was a large dollhouse. There wasn't any fire inside the house or anywhere on that matter. Upon closer examination, Joy saw Jenny and her Mother inside what's left of their home. Looks like they were looking at something inside.

    "**Hey!! Jenny!!!** Are you okay?!!" Joy yelled out. Moments later, both Jenny and her Mom looked out and saw the young nurse in her street clothes looking at the house.

    "Joy? What the hell are you doing here?!!" Jenny yelled back,

    "I was forced to take the day off. What the hell happened here?" Joy asked,    

    "That little shit from down the street and his Torkoal did this!!! The punk used Fire Blast and blew away my house!!!" Jenny's Mom said angrily. Before Joy could ask who this kid was, the kid in question came back to the scene with his Pokémon. Joy saw him before he could see her and quickly skated across the street and hid behind some bushes.

    "I'm back!!" The kid said cheerfully as he and his Torkoal looked over the damage to Jenny's house. It could be rebuilt, but it would take a long time and lots of money to do it.

    "What the hell do you want, you little shit?!!" Jenny's Mom yelled out angrily. Oh how she wanted to run up to the kid and beat the shit out of him, but she held herself back because he was just a minor and she would be in for it. Jenny couldn't lay a finger on him either since she was still a police officer, even though Jenny was supposed to be placed on the inactive list yesterday.

    "I came to mock you!! You cops suck!! **Ha ha ha!!** There ain't no way you or your dumbass girl of yours can lay a hand on me!! I can have you busted for Police brutality!!" The young kid said mockingly while he and his Torkoal were laughing it up. He knew they couldn't lay a hand on him, since his Dad had a lot of power in the Pokémon League. What they didn't know was that Joy was secretly skating up from behind. Jenny's Mom saw Joy sake up to him from behind, just waiting to beat him up.

    "My daughter and I know we can't lay one finger on you, but my daughter's friend can." Jenny's Mom said as she pointed to Joy. Then suddenly, Joy skated up from behind, grabbed his head and delivered a near perfect Diamond Cutter. He didn't even see it coming as he lay lifeless on the street. The kid's Torkoal started to panic and quickly seeked cover inside its Poké Ball. After that melee was over, Joy went inside what was left of Jenny's house as she and her Mom were taking in how badly damaged their home was. It won't be very livable for a while.

    "Well, Jenny. Looks like we won't be staying here for awhile." Jenny's Mom said as she kicked away a chunk of the wall from their way,

    "Just great. Now where are we going to stay? I don't think Gramdma would let us stay at her place until our house is rebuilt." Jenny said,

    "She'll probably let us stay for a few days, then we are on our own." Jenny's Mom said. Jenny then looked at the picture of her Mom and Delia taken back those years ago and she thought back to the few days she stayed at Ash's house. She had plenty of talks with Ash's Mom and she found out that she just loves it when Ash's friends stayed at their home for periods of time.

    "You know, Mom. Why not give Delia a call? I mean, she would be thrilled to see you again. And I bet she won't mind if you asked her if we could stay over for a while." Jenny said,

    "I really don't know, Jenny. I haven't seen Delia in nearly 20 years. I bet that she won't remember me at all." Jenny's Mom said. Joy thought she heard that the name of Ash Ketchum's Mom was Delia and she recently had a few pictures of her with Ash in some Pokémon magazines. The young nurse saw the photos on the table and took a look at then real quick. When Joy put the pieces together, she needed answers from her inept cop friend.

    "Delia? Ash Ketchum's Mom? Okay, Jenny. What is this all about?" Joy asked as she got both the attention of Jenny and her Mom,

    "You see, Joy. Back many years ago, I was friends with Ash Ketchum's Mom during our school days. The last time I saw her was before Delia got married." Jenny's Mom answered as she explained a bit of her past to Joy. This was **GIANT** news to the Pokémon nurse in training.

    "What?!! Your Mom used to be friends with Ash Ketchum's Mom?!! Jenny... you know what to do. **Answers!! Pronto!!!**" Joy said as she stared down at Jenny, demanding some answers.

    "Jenny, is Joy always like this about gossip?" Jenny's Mom asked,

    "You wouldn't believe it." Jenny answered,

    "Well, you two. We don't have anything else to do for the time being. So, why don't you girls have a seat somewhere it isn't broken and I'll tell you the first time Delia and I met." Jenny's Mom said as she brought the two young ladies into what was left of the living room.

    "A story? Gee, I just love hearing old stories." Joy said happily as the three ladies took a seat. Then, Jenny's Mom began her story.

    "Let's see... I think I was around 14 or 15 when I first met Delia."

[Flashback]

    Life was very good for people in the Kanto region. Back around 25 years ago, Team Rocket wasn't formed yet, crime was non-existent, 10 year olds were going to school instead of becoming Pokémon trainers, the Pokémon League itself was still in its early years and Pokémon research was just getting its feet off the ground and have only found around 90 different kinds of Pokémon in the area.

    Saffron City was perhaps the most peaceful city in the area. It just recently overtook Celadon City as the biggest city in Kanto, all thanks to the opening of the new Silph Co. Headquarters, providing new jobs for everybody. It was approaching 8 A.M. and the streets were filled school kids heading off to one of the many schools in the Saffron City area. One schoolgirl in particular was busy reading a police officer manual instead of watching where she was going on the sidewalk as she bumped into many people. She looked like a normal Officer Jenny, but this Jenny was still a teen and was wearing a school uniform.

    "If I keep reading this police officer manual, I'll probably turn into a much better cop than my Mom." The young girl said to herself as she rounded a corner into an alley, that is a shortcut to the school she was heading to. Just a ways away from the school, the girl saw this group of guys tossing a pink backpack in the air as another person caught it, before throwing it to another person as this young girl with brown hair and dressed in a school uniform that is part of the Viridian City school district. Looks like those guys were playing "Keep away" with a girl's backpack. Every day, those guys just pick on a random person and make his or her day a living hell.

    "Hey!! **Give me back my stuff!!!**" The girl said as she nearly caught her bag, but one of the taller guys snagged it away. Just before the taller kid threw the pack to another one of his buddies, the young Jenny leapt in the air and caught the bag, much to the dismay of the older guys there.

    "Hey!! What are you doing, interrupting our fun?!!" The lead guy asked angrily. He hated it when anyone tried to ruin his gang's fun, especially if another girl tries to do that.

    "Don't you morons have anything else better to do than hassle new kids? I thought that new guy taught you a lesson when he slammed all of you into the dumpster last month." The younger Jenny said as she handed the new girl her backpack. She quickly hid behind Jenny for fear of retaliation. This little quote got all of the guys pissed off at the young girl, especially the gang leader. He was now ready to beat the girl down, even though that is totally wrong for a guy to lay a hand on a woman in violence.

    "Oh, you're going to pay for that one!! Get ready to... **OOF!!!**" All of a sudden, the young Jenny ran up to the guy and with one swift motion, kicked him South of the border with her foot!!! He did a fighting stance that left a small opening where Jenny took advantage. And she did. The guy fell to his knees as he held into his package and all of the others ran for their lives, not wanting to mess with the girl who took down their leader. The young girl that Jenny saved appeared out from her hiding spot and shyly looked at her savior.

    "Um... thank you." The young girl said meekly,

    "Hey, that's no problem. I always like to beat up those guys whenever they pick on an innocent person. Oh, by the way... I'm Jenny. So, what's your name, newbie?" Jenny asked as she introduced herself to the girl,

    "Delia. I just moved here from Viridian City 2 weeks ago. This is my first day of school." The young girl answered quietly,

    "Well, Delia. Just stick with me and I'll make sure nobody makes fun of you ever again or they'll have to face off with the future greatest Officer Jenny in the world! We'll become good friends and I'll make sure nobody goes near you ever again!!" Jenny said confidently. Delia didn't know what to make of her newfound friend, but she could see that the older schoolgirl did mean everything she said.

    "Um... okay. I'd like that.. I guess." Delia said shyly as she then picked up her backpack and ran after her new older friend to school. By this time, they were both late for class as the school bell started to ring loudly.

[End Flashback]

    "Well, I'll be damned. Your Mom was friends with Ketchum's Mom all those years ago. My friend's Mom is friends with the Mother of The Greatest Pokémon Master EVER!!! What a small world." Joy said amazed as Jenny's Mom finished her story about how she first met Delia. The young nurse couldn't believe that her best friend's Mom used to be friends with the Mom of The Greatest Pokémon Master EVER!!! It really was a small world after all. Right now, Jenny's Mom was starting to have serious doubts about calling or seeing Delia to see if she and Jenny could stay over her house until theirs is fully repaired.

    "It's been so long since we last met. I doubt Delia will remember me at all." Jenny's Mom said as she finished the story. She was still having a few doubts about just popping into her friend's life after being away for so long and they were growing by the minute. It would be nice for her to see her friend again, but she was now becoming very shy about it. Jenny and Joy weren't buying it.

    "Oh, come on Mom. When I was staying over at her house, she mentioned that I reminded her of an old friend she used to know back in school." Jenny said as she started the job of trying to coax her Mother into calling up her old school friend,

    "But... I would feel like I was just intruding on her if I just appeared out of nowhere like this. It's been nearly 20 years." Jenny's Mom said,

    "Besides, Mom. If you asked her, I bet Delia would love it to have us stay over at her place. I also remember hearing her say to me that she loves it when Ash's friends stayed over. Hell, she even offered me to move in with her and Ash for as long as I wanted to." Jenny said, remembering all the long talks she had with Ash's Mom during her 3-day stay with The Greatest Pokémon Master EVER. This was news to Jenny's Mom. She nearly fell over in the seat she was sitting on.

    "**She told you that?!!!!**" Jenny's Mom exclaimed,

    "Well, when Ash is away on business, she usually gets pretty lonely and ever since Ash made the house bigger as a present to her after he became the Pokémon Master, she's always asking Ash's friends to stay a while." Jenny said cheerfully. She secretly enjoyed staying at Ash's home and wished beyond anything that her Mom would actually call Delia at that moment.

    "I still think it's a bit wrong for me to just pop up and say hi after so long." Jenny's Mom said sadly. Looks like Jenny and Joy will have to take this into their own hands and gang up on her.

    "Come on, Mom. Do it." Jenny said,

    "Yeah. Do it." Joy added as the two girls started chanting at Jenny's Mom to call Delia Ketchum. So after a lot of coaxing from both Jenny and Joy and having a big giggle fit afterwards between herself, her daughter and the young nurse, Jenny's Mom found Ash's home phone number and started to dial it. Lucky for her, the phone was still working after that big blast.

+ + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + +

    Meanwhile in Pallet Town, Ash was busy reading some reports that were sent to him from the Pokémon League. Actually, Ash requested that they send a few of them to his house because he needed to get his mind off of Jenny for a while. He was still thinking that he'll never see her again, but knowing that Gary is right now begging for Giselle's forgiveness after she told him that she wouldn't go out with him tonight made Ash sort of happy for now. Ash read a new report on how Hoenn trainers love the Pokémon Eevee because of its ability to evolve into 5 different Pokémon, the phone started to ring. Right before Ash got it, his ever so cheerful Mom managed to pick up the phone.

    "I got it, Ash." Delia said as she called out from upstairs. Ash just went back to looking at his report and he quickly finished that report. He found it a bit amusing for some odd reason. Then, Ash started to read the latest reports from the Kanto Gyms about their performance of the past 3 months. 15 minutes later, Ash was done with that report when he noticed that his Mom came down the steps with a giant smile on her face.

    "Who was it?" Ash asked. He noticed that Delia was more happy than usual.

    "One of my old friends from school!! I haven't seen her since before I married your father, Ash." Delia said happily,

    "An old friend?" Ash asked. This was news to him. Most of the time, his Mom wouldn't even tell him anything from her past, let alone anything about his Dad, who he hasn't seen in over 14 years.

    "Yeah. It's been almost 20 years since we last met up. She asked if she and her daughter could stay at our place for a while, so I agreed. Turns out their house was blasted by Fire Blast and the front wall of their house is gone." Delia said,

    "I should have known. Ever since I managed to make the house bigger as a surprise, you just want to invite all of my friends to stay for a while." Ash said, noting that whenever he had some of his friends from his long Pokémon Journey over, Delia would always ask them to stay a while.

    "Well, I do miss you when you're off traveling and doing your business. So, I told her that she and her daughter could stay for as long as they want to." Delia said,

    "Anyway, when are they coming?" Ash asked,

    "Tomorrow morning at 10. They are staying at another place for tonight before coming here." Delia answered. Ash quickly thought about that for a second and he remembered something important that needed his attention all day tomorrow. Something about Latias and looking after her for Professor Oak and Tracey.

    "I won't be here to meet them tomorrow. Lance asked me to come by Prof. Oak's Lab and look after Latias for the day. It's my turn to keep an eye on Latias while the Professor and Tracey are going to Fuchsia City for a few days." Ash said,

    "Well... my friend and her daughter will be here when you come back. I bet they will be so happy to see The Greatest Pokémon Master Ever." Delia said cheerfully. Ash's Mom always had to make sure she embarrassed Ash over his title at least 6 times a day and she likes it when he blushes over it also. It wasn't long before Ash was all business.

    "Did you say that your old friend has a daughter? Did she say anything about her?" Ash asked,

    "Why, yes. She told me that she's just about your age and they used to fight a lot until yesterday. Seems like she went out with a very nice boy that treated her like a queen, she got all mad about it and they nearly beat the crap out of each other over it. Too bad she didn't tell me who the boy was. Sounds a bit like you." Delia answered. What she said about the girl's date got Ash thinking.

    _Doesn't that sound like Jenny? Jenny's Mom was friends with my Mom back in the day? That's news to me. God, how I wish I could see her again and apologize to her._ Ash thought to himself as he continued reading the reports. He was secretly hoping that it was Jenny who would stay at his house. With her around, he could get to know her much better and spend much more time also. Sadly, he won't see her arrive because he had to go look after Latias. Well, she won't be at Ash's house until tomorrow, so that allowed Ash some time to get some quick training done with Blaziken, Bayleef and Charizard. Later on, he has to go to Mt. Silver real quick to see something good. So, Ash has a busy two days ahead of him, not that he doesn't mind. He's The Greatest Pokémon Master Ever!! He's supposed to be busy.

+ + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + +

    It was the next day and Delia and her Pokémon Mr. Mime were busy dusting off everything and making the house look spotless. Today was the big day that her old friend from school and her daughter came by to stay as their home was being repaired. They would be there at 10 A.M. and it was already 9:50. It wouldn't be long. As for Ash, he left for Professor Oak's Lab an hour earlier.

    "There. That should do it, Mimey. I could see my face clearly in everything here." Delia said as she finished dusting the last piece of furniture in the house. Mimey also finished up sweeping every floor in the house.

    "Mr. Mime." Mr. Mime said as he finally finished sweeping the kitchen,

    "They should be here anytime now. It's too bad Ash isn't here to welcome them." Delia said as she straightened out her usual pink and yellow shirt and blue skirt ensemble. Moments later, the front doorbell rang. Delia quickly walked to the door and opened it real wide. There stood Jenny and her Mom carrying a few suitcases with them. The two older women didn't say one word for a few minutes but Jenny nudged her Mom a bit to make her speak up.

    "Um... Hi, Delia." Jenny's Mom said shyly. It was more than enough for Delia's cheerful side to appear.

    "Jenny. I can't believe it's you. Why, it's been nearly 20 years since we last met. Why couldn't you have called me?" Delia asked as she grabbed her friend's hands in hers, causing Jenny to drop her stuff on the porch.

    "Well... you see, Delia... Um... I've been so wrapped up in my career as a police officer that I just forgot to even talk to you. I'm sorry." Jenny's Mom said sadly. She was having a very hard time trying to even find a few words to say to her old school friend after nearly 20 years. She really wasn't expecting to see Delia right then and there. If only Jenny wasn't so damn focused on her career as one of the best officers in all of Kanto and Johto.

    "Well, never mind that for now. Why don't you two come in and make yourselves at home? You can tell me every little detail of what has happened to you inside. I'll have Mimey take your suitcases inside and start a pot of tea for us." Delia said happily as she took the two officers into her home as Mr. Mime grabbed their suitcases and brought them inside also. Jenny and her Mom were absolutely amazed on how clean and spotless the house was. Their home wasn't as clean as Delia's. Most of the time, there were old pizza boxes, dirty clothes, empty Poké Puffs boxes, soda cans and other trash just lying around the whole house. It was a dump that was just recently cleaned up last week.

    "Damn. I've never seen a house this clean before. Our home is not like this." Jenny's Mom said as she admired the spotless house,

    "It would help if we cleaned up our house every 3 days at the least." Jenny said. Delia led the two officers into the ever so clean and spotless kitchen where she sat the two Jennys down at the kitchen table. Mimey was starting to make some tea after he went upstairs to set the suitcases in the spare bedrooms.

    "Okay, Jenny. Now tell me why you couldn't call me while you were so busy with your cop life." Delia said as she started her interrogation of Jenny's Mom. While her Mom started to explain to Ash's Mom about how her cop life prevented her from even seeing her old friend, Jenny reached for her backpack and took out a giant box of her favorite cereal, Poké Puffs with limited edition Latios and Latias marshmallows. Just as she stuffed the first mouthful of cereal into her mouth, Jenny's Mom turned around and went back to her old bitchy self.

    "**Jenny!! Stop eating that damn cereal!!** It's for kids and you're a grown woman!!!" Jenny's Mom said as she tried to take the cereal away from her daughter but the younger girl fought off her Mother's advances to protect her Poké Puffs.

    "So what! You like eating that Frosted NASCAR Drivers Helmet Puffs with #3 Dale Earnhardt marshmallows!!! That stuff is for kids also and I remember seeing you down half a box before you went to the station one day!!" Jenny shot back while defending her cereal. It was now time for Jenny's Mom to be on the defensive.

    "**Shut up!!!** I only ate that so I could get the free 1:18 Rusty Wallace car inside." Jenny's Mom said embarrassed,

    "And I found 5 more boxes in your room yesterday." Jenny shot back as her Mom tried to think up of something to say to her kid. Ash's Mom looked on in amazement as the Mother/Daughter officers were still arguing. Secretly, Delia was so happy that she and Ash have a great relationship together.

    "Wow. I'm amazed that you two haven't killed each other yet." Delia said,

    "We almost did kill each other a few days ago." Jenny's Mom said, still remembering how the events of Saturday Night, mainly Jenny going out with Ash without her know it, affected them greatly in a good way.

    "Well, Jenny. Looks like I'll have to teach you a few things about how to treat a daughter." Delia said sternly,

    "Oh, come off it, Delia. At least I'm trying to treat her nice this time!" Jenny's Mom panicked. She really didn't want her old friend to lecture her about how to treat Jenny. Jenny's own Mom has that duty. Jenny just looked on as Delia wrapped her arm around Jenny's Mom as she started to tell her Mom how to treat her much better than before. At that time, Jenny remembered that she saw Ash's Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport parked outside, but she really hasn't seen him yet. Usually, Ash would come down and see who it was by now. She had to see The Greatest Pokémon Master Ever.

    "Mrs. Ketchum... do you know where Ash is?" Jenny asked meekly. She really wanted to go see Ash instead of being here with her Mom and Ash's Mom they started catching up on every little bit that has happened since they last met nearly 20 years back. It's not that Jenny would love to stay with her Mom and Delia for a while, she wanted to see Ash badly.

    "I think he's spending the day over at the professor's lab. Something about it's his turn to look after Latias..." Delia didn't get to finish because Jenny dropped her box of cereal, was now already out of her chair, out the door and running off to the Lab at full speed.

    "I knew she would do that. Ever since that date that she had with your son this past weekend, Jenny has been dying to see him again." Jenny's Mom said as she finished off her cup of tea. Delia didn't say a word as Mr. Mime took away the empty cup. She just couldn't believe that her little boy went out on a date with her friend's daughter. It really was a small world.

    "So, Jenny. What have you been up to since the past 19 years?" Delia asked, still wanting to know every little detail of the story her old friend has to tell.

    "Got some very strong liquor anywhere? I got a long ass story to tell you, Delia and that shit usually hits the spot." Jenny's Mom said,

    "And I know just the stuff that I've been saving for such an occasion as this one." Delia said as she got up from her seat and quickly made her way to the basement to pick up something she has been saving for a very long time for her and her old friend to guzzle down.

+ + + + + + + + + +

    "It's UPN's Thursday line up!!!"

    *CLICK*

    "Today on "Jerry Springer", It's Hillbilly Court!!!"

    *CLICK*

    "If you're up on late night, stay tuned for the "Tonight Show With Jay Leno!!" Paul Teutel Sr. is on the show and ready to beat up Mikey!!!"

    *CLICK*

    "**Tommy Vercetti!!! May Payne!!!! A big ass gun battle to the Death!!! This Friday Night!!! On Rockstar Pay Per View!!!!!**"

    *CLICK*

    "The pain... the anguish... the pride. Next time on "American Chopper!"

    *CLICK*

    "It's Rusty Wallace in the 4th turn at Daytona as he has a great run off the corner and is on Dale Jr.'s rear bumper! Wallace swings out and he and Jr. are neck and neck as they pass the start/finish line. Gordon and Kenseth are right behind just waiting for a chance to pass!!!"

    "Oh, no! Not NASCAR!! **Anything but that!!!**" Ash groaned as he placed his head in his hands. There was one thing he hated besides Team Rocket, Pokémon Poachers, Nissan Skyline JGTC cars and Brock, Pikachu and Gary spying on him during dates: NASCAR Racing. Well, he should have expected this from Tracey. He told him that the V.I.P. Pokémon accidentally started watching TV a few days ago and ever since, Latias has let Prof. Oak and his comrades to every little test they can think of, just as long as she gets in 15 hours of the Racing Network per day. Right now, he and the Eon Pokémon were sitting on front of the big screen TV watching tons of shows, thanks to the Professor getting satellite TV last year. Prof. Oak thinks that if Latias just watches that while Ash is there, everything will go smoothly. For today, Ash is restricted to being in the living room with a racing loving, Double Gulp drinking Eon Pokémon and the one thing that really shocked him... Latias was speaking in the human language.

    "Come on!! **Somebody kick Jr.'s ass!!!**" The Eon Pokémon said as she watched the cars go around the track at speeds of nearly 200 MPH while sucking down some Coke from her big drink.

    "How come you're talking in the human language?" Ash asked, still surprised to see and hear Latias talking and swearing like a guy while downing her soda.

    "Because I'm sick of talking in Pokémon talk!! And I know Oak, Lance and their dummies will pee in their pants if I happen to say, "Hey. Can't I get a bacon triple cheeseburger up in here?" He would die of a heart attack!!" Latias said,

    "No, he wouldn't die. He would go crazy for a few minutes before he tries to have an intellectual conversation with you." Ash answered,

    "Well, that's just the old professor. You know, if you're The Greatest Pokémon Master EVER... why haven't you caught a Legendary Pokémon? I mean... my trainer caught me by pure luck. Maybe you lack that trait." Latias said, trying to get on Ash's nerves.

    "Shut up. I get enough of that from Lance all of the damn time back at the league." Ash grumbled to himself angrily as he watched the final laps of the race unfold. Sure, it would have been real nice for Ash to have a Legendary Pokémon in his possession, but the Pokémon that he has right now could decimate any Legendaries in a matter of minutes. They are that powerful. Just as Latias was on the edge of her seat as the two leaders were bumping into each other on the final lap, the doorbell rang and it annoyed the hell out of Latias.

    "Whoever it is, make them leave!! I'm not into buying any crap!!" Latias yelled out as Ash reached the front door of Prof. Oak's house.

    _So, I'm reduced to Latias' personal servant? It's too bad that I don't have Crawdaunt here. I would have made it use Ice Beam and teach that bitch a lesson._ Ash thought to himself angrily as he opened the door, expecting a solicitor. What he did find was the young Officer Jenny that he took out on a date this past Saturday Night. And he sure as hell wasn't expecting her to be here!!! Nor was he expecting for what she is about to do next.

    "Ash!!" Jenny cried out and she literally leapt into Ash's arms and started hugging him to death. She was so happy to see him. This really caught Ash by surprise, but he happily returns the embrace. This lasted only for a few seconds.

    "**JENNY?!!!** What in the world are you doing here in Pallet?!!!" Ash asked surprised as he reluctantly let the young officer go. He couldn't believe what just happened. His new friend just leapt into his arms and hugged him. Last time he saw her was during their date on Saturday Night. They were just about to kiss right before Gary, Brock and Pikachu had to ruin their moment. Why was she here in Pallet?

    "To make a long story short, some kid and his Torkoal blasted a giant ass hole in my house and my Mom actually knows your Mom from many years ago. So she called up and we're staying at your house for a while." Just before Ash said anything else, Latias yelled out from the living room.

    "**Ketchum!! Get your ass back in here!!!!** Wallace and Earnhardt Jr. are beating the crap out of each other!! And Jr.'s bleeding!!! Wallace busted him open!!!" Latias yelled out loudly, causing Jenny to nearly leap in the air. Just who was that in the living room? She would get that answered as she followed Ash into the house, where she got a really good look at who it was.

    "No way." Jenny said as she and Ash arrived in the room. There was the very cute Eon Pokémon Latias, sitting on the couch with a Double Gulp in one hand and the TV clicker in the other, watching a giant fight on the big screen TV. The Pokémon looked up real quick and noticed Jenny standing behind Ash.

    "Oh. Hi, there!!! Nice to see you again, copper!!" Latias said cheerfully as her attention went straight back to the TV where some police officers and other drivers tried to get into the fight between Wallace and Jr. Rusty was Hell bent on killing Dale Jr.

    "**You can talk?!!!**" Jenny asked surprised. When the young officer was looking after Latias almost a week ago, she didn't even talk one bit. Now here was Latias watching a giant fight on TV and drinking a Double Gulp from Pallet's nearby 7-Eleven.

    "Yup!!! Have a seat!! Gordon just prided Rusty Wallace off of Dale Jr.'s body!! I think he's dead!!" Latias said as the TV now showed the medics arriving to help Jr. off the track and get him to a hospital before he dies. Jenny was about to ask why Latias is now talking, but Ash beat her to it.

    "Jenny, don't ask me why she's talking now. I have no idea also." Ash answered bluntly. The two sat down on another couch near Latias as the show finally ended with Rusty Wallace doing a funny little dance, celebrating his victory over Dale Jr.

    "Next on the Racing Network, the Japan GT Championship, live from Fuji!!!" The TV announcer said enthusiastically. That caught Jenny's interest big time and as Latias went to grab the clicker, Jenny sprung into action.

    "**The JGTC?!!!** Change the channel and die, Pokémon!!!!" Jenny ordered harshly as she suddenly took out a Colt .45 pistol and aimed it right under Latias' head!!!! The inept cop is well known in Celadon City for being the only Jenny to pack really powerful heat and seeing a gun pointed at the Eon Pokémon proved that point, but scared the shit out of Ash. She thought she was going to kill the Pokémon, but seeing Latias push away the remote.

    "Okay, okay. Jeez, I really wasn't going to." Latias said as Jenny backed away and sat back down next to Ash as the next race show started up.

    Wow... remind me never to get into a fight with her. With that piece, she could shoot my nuts off. Ash thought to himself as he watched the start of the next race show. Unknown to him, Jenny scooted closer to him on the sofa they were sitting on.

    "Welcome to The Autobacs JGTC Championship, live from the rebuilt Fuji Speedway!!! This race is brought to you by Gran Turismo 4: Drive it like you stole it!!" The announcer said as the TV showed the really bad ass looking Supras, NSXs and Skylines head for the starting grid.

    "Hey, Ash. Don't you drive your Corvette like you stole it?" Jenny asked,

    "Yeah. Hell, when Lorelei was a member of the Elite Four, she always drove her cars like she stole them. I think she has the most speeding tickets out of any member of the Pokémon League in history." Ash answered. The two along with Latias, watched the JGTC pre race show and when the starting grid was shown, Ash just went uncharacteristically crazy.

    "**Yeah!!! The Toyotas are on the front row!!! Skylines suck!!!!**" Ash said cheerfully as he started whooping it up. This shocked Latias a bit while Jenny muttered something about nuking the Toyota Motor Company off the face of the Earth with Ho-oh.

    "What's with The Greatest Pokémon Master EVER?" Latias asked Jenny,

    "He has a thing for Toyota Supras in the JGTC and he hates Nissan Skylines with a passion." Jenny answered,

    "In the GT500 field, you would have to look all the way back to 13th place to find the rest of the Toyota cars. The Skylines will no doubt pass the #1 Supra and the #36 Supra in the very first turn of the very first lap." The TV guy said as the drivers got into their cars for the pace lap. Now it was Jenny's turn to bash Ash's Toyotas as he then went quiet.

    "Ha ha. Looks like your favorite Supra is going to be swallowed up by a whole flock of MY Skylines." Jenny said as she laughed a bit at Ash's look on his face,

    "Shut up." Ash muttered as he plopped himself down on the couch and scooted away from Jenny.

+ + + + + + + + + +  
+ + + + + + + + + +

    The race ended in over 2 hours and in a major upset, a JGTC spec Chevrolet Corvette C5R American Le Mans car, won the race over two Supras, 2 Skylines and the new Nissan 350 Z factory racer. Both Ash and Jenny didn't see that Corvette coming at the end of the race as it took the win. After all that, Latias was finally bored with seeing racing, which meant it was time for her to go back into her Poké Ball for a rest. That meant Ash and Jenny can go back to Ash's place to see how Jenny's Mom and Delia were getting along.

    "That's enough. I'm tired. I'm ready to hit the Ball." Latias said as she yawned loudly and dropped the remote on the table,

    "That's fine with me." Ash said as he walked into the lab and got Latias' special Poké Ball from the Lab. After he put her in the Ball and placed her in a safe spot, he would then activate the super security system to keep Latias safe until one of the Pokémon League officials comes by to look after the lab just a few minutes after Ash leaves. "Well, in you go." Ash said as he reappeared with the special Poké Ball and pointed it to Latias, who was then turned into a red light and was sucked into the Poké Ball. Ash then walked back into the lab and in a minute, came out with the security system activated. It was a long day and Ash wanted to go home and rest, but he was still wondering why the young Officer was doing here in Pallet.

    "Well, Ash. What do we do now?" Jenny asked as she got up off the couch,

    "You can tell me what the heck you're doing here in Pallet." Ash answered,

    "Well, Ash... you'll have to ask your Mom about that one. So, let's get going! My Mom probably wants to talk to you again." Jenny said as she grabbed hold of Ash's arm and started to drag him to his house,

    "Your Mom? What's going on?" Ash asked again, but Jenny just laughed a bit as she and Ash arrived at his house. And he was in for another big shocker.

+ + + + + + + + + +

    Even though Latias was now inside her comfy Poké Ball, she couldn't sleep like she wanted to. Just as she turned off the TV, she could feel something or someone cry out for her help. Oddly enough, Latias just blocked it out of her mind when she went into her Poké Ball. But now, the voice was calling out to her strongly. She couldn't block it out any longer. Whoever it was, it was crying out to her in lots of pain. For some odd reason, Latias could feel its pain as well, like they shared a common bond. Then... it hit her like a ton of bricks. There is only one other Pokémon that she shares that bond with. And that was her brother, Latios. Using whatever psychic powers he hadn't used up, he was desperately trying to contact her, even though Nanba's Nasty Pokémon Provoker device he has been attached to, was draining him of his powers. Latios now needed Latias' help.

    "Sister... help me... please..."

    That single cry from help from her brother, jolted her awake and she busted out of her Poké Ball.

    "... Latios? Brother?"

End Of Chapter 10

**OH NO!!! A cliffhanger right after I got this brand new chapter out in 2 months!!! I'm evil!!! And I'm back!!!!!**

What will Latias do to help out her brother, who is now taken by Team Rocket? Will she go help him alone or get the help of The Greatest Pokémon Master Ever?

I had to put Latias in this chapter and give her a big part. And I just had to make her talk in human and give her a sassy attitude to boot! Besides, I really didn't want to make Latias this really nice Pokémon.

Well... did any of you fans miss me? I know that I've been away for a while, but that's what happens when you have a job. I'm just happy that I got that PlayStation 2 that I've been longing forever. Now that I'm back, I'll promise you that I'll get back to work on all my fics.

Have a question, comments, flames or anything like that? Send them all to Hornet19us@Yahoo.com. And as always, please read and review. I'll read anything good or bad.

Mario Alvarado: **World Champion!!**  
4/27/2004


	11. A Lot Of Things Going On At Once!

Disclaimers:  
I really don't own Pokémon. Nintendo and Game Freak own it. I wish I did, though. I'd make a lot of wholesale changes to the show, like getting rid of Misty and making all the Officer Jennys pack some really powerful guns!!! And I still really like Officer Jenny.

Mario Alvarado's Writer Notes:  
Hi, everybody. I know it's been a long time since I gotten anything down with this Ash/Officer Jenny fic, but I'm finally back on track. I think I know where I'm going with this story. So, I hope you all enjoy the ride. Anyway, I might be going back to work in the near future. So I hope it won't interfere with my fic writing motivation, as it did big time last year.

In today's chapter, Giselle decides to punish Gary in a big way for him spying on Ash during his date and Ash is shocked to see that Jenny's Mom has changed her attitude towards her daughter. Also, Latias breaks out of her Poké Ball and tries to find Ash so he could help her in her new quest to help her brother Latios.

Oh, before I start... **ALL FLAMES WILL BE MADE FUN OF BY ME AND WILL BE TOSSED TO THE CYBERNETIC GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PAST FROM THE FUTURE, WHERE IT WILL BE SCATTERED THROUGHOUT THE FOUR CORNERS OF CREATION, BITCH!!!! SUCK IT DRY!!!**

**An Officer And A Pokémon Master  
Chapter 11**

Classes were just wrapping up for the elder students at Pokémon Tech and a lot of them were now filing out of the building and heading home. Giselle was also in the group as she talked with some of her friends as they all exited the building. Right at that moment, she was talking about what she did to Gary.

"Then, I said to him I'm here to punish you so you will never do that to Ash ever again." Giselle said, telling her friends about her encounter she had with Gary last night.

"So, what did you do to him, Giselle?" One of her friends asked,

"Oh, I told him I was leaving him for another woman and he cried like Nancy Kerrigan." Giselle answered,

"So, you're really leaving him?" Her other friend asked,

"Not really. I'm punishing him for spying on The Greatest Pokémon Master Ever during his date. I'm letting Gary suffer for awhile." Giselle answered,

"**WHAT?!!** The Greatest Pokémon Master Ever went on a date?!!! Who was the girl?!!!" Another of Giselle's friend asked in pure surprise. This was the first time they have heard of this. Frankly, Ash would have liked it if nobody heard about his date with Jenny.

"Oh, I think it was a girl who was perfect for him." Giselle answered,

"Enough of that. What exactly did you do to your boyfriend?" Another of Giselle's friends asked,

"I thought I told you before, but if you want the details, listen up." Giselle said as she began to tell what she did to Gary the last time she saw him, which was oddly enough, yesterday.

**[Flashback]**

Giselle is smirking evilly while making the trip to Gary's place in Viridian City. She just visited Ash Ketchum and heard what her boyfriend did while Ash was on his first ever date and she was more than shocked that Gary would do such a thing.

"Gary, I'm going to teach you a valuable lesson for messing with Ash's date." Giselle said to herself with a naughty chuckle. She really hasn't thought of anything to punish Gary during her trip. She didn't have any time left as she reaches the house that Gary and Brock share together.

_Well, you're in for it now, Gary._ Giselle thought to herself quickly as she composes herself and knocks on the door. Seconds later, Gary answers, and is very glad to see his girlfriend.

"Hey, babe. I didn't expect you to arrive until the end of your classes. Come on in." Gary said as he lets her inside his spacious home. She then turns to him, smirking rather evilly, causing Gary to gulp as he sees this change in her carefree attitude.

"I heard from Ash on what you did to the poor guy last night." Giselle said, getting straight to the point. Gary's mouth hangs down in shock, and his eyes widened a bit in fear.

"Giselle, I can explain. It was all Brock's idea!!" Gary said panicked. Giselle laughed lightly at the fear she sees in his eyes. This was going to be good.

"I'm here to punish you, so you don't do that ever again." Giselle declared lightly,

"Punish... me?" Gary asked fearfully. He was now more than afraid of what she has planned. But, Giselle didn't know what she had planned for him at all, so she just blurted out something from some show she saw on TV.

"I'm leaving you for another woman." You could hear a pin drop inside Gary's house as he went white as a ghost. His girlfriend is leaving him for another woman?!! This sounds like an episode of Jenny Springer!

**[End Flashback]**

"And he started begging for your forgiveness after you told him that you're becoming a lesbian?" Another of Giselle's friends asked, as most of them were laughing hared after what Giselle told them all.

"Actually, no he didn't. He was in too much shock to even say a word. I didn't know what I was going to do and I just blurted that out. I guess I've been watching too much Jerry Springer on my satellite TV." Giselle said,

"And speak of the devil. There he is." One of her friends said as she pointed to the main entrance of the tech. Giselle looked and there was Gary Oak, the assistant to The Greatest Pokémon Master Ever and supposedly, her former boyfriend, so he thinks. He looked like he didn't sleep a wink since Giselle's little confession yesterday. He was a complete wreck.

"Giselle, please... take me back!! I was just playing with him. He said that he would did what I did to him to find out who I was with, even though he would never try it." Gary pleaded with her, thinking that if he begged enough, she would take him back after he spied on Ash.

"And Ash never would try it, but you, Brock and Pikachu had the audacity to spy on him during, from what he told me, his first ever date. I thought you three were his friends. And don't be surprised to see me making out with a girl anytime soon." Giselle said with her arms across her chest and turned away. What she said caused most of the guys there to start hooting at the sight of two hot chicks making out in front of the student body.

"Giselle... I'll do anything to win you back!!!" Gary pleaded with his soon to be ex-girlfriend. He was willing to do anything to win her back and Giselle knew it. So, she decided to have a little fun. Some of her other classmates, who were also in their final year at the Tech, were loving this and decided to have some amusement also.

"Get on your knees!! **Get on your knees!!!**" One of the guys yelled out and the whole crowd joined in, just trying to make Gary drop to his knees in his mission to beg Giselle for her forgiveness. Since Gary couldn't take back what he just said about doing anything to win her back, he decided to risk being humiliated in front of her, if that will help him get her back. So, Gary got onto his knees, which really got the crowd started.

_I can't believe he did it!! He's actually going to do anything the crowd says. Oh, I got to watch this!_ Giselle thought as she tried to stifle her laughter, trying to show the impression that she wasn't. First, he got on his knees and now the crowd had something else in mind.

"Bark like a Growlithe!! Bark like a Growlithe!!" The crowd chanted like crazy. Gary once again swallowed his pride and did what the crowd wanted him to do. Bark like a little, cute Growlithe. And that caused nearly everybody to fall down laughing.

"**Roll over!!! Roll over!!**" The crowd chanted once again and just like before when he barked like a Growlithe, Gary placed himself on the ground and rolled over twice, much to the group's amusement as they all laughed like crazy. Giselle's façade finally broke as she too, was laughing her head off with the rest of the student body. It was at that point that Gary decided to give up the fight.

_I'll never find another girl like her!!! WHY DID I LET BROCK TRICK ME INTO SPYING ON ASH!!!! I lost her!!!! I should keel over and die..._ Gary's mind was now in defeat mode as he quietly sulked away. He was well out of the earshot of the Pokémon Tech students, who were still hamming it up back on campus. He arrived at his Dodge Viper SRT-10, which was in convertible mode. He was just about to get inside it, he felt somebody grab his hand. He turned around and saw Giselle standing next to him.

"I think you learned your lesson, Gary. I've had enough fun out of your expense for one day." Giselle said,

"But... aren't you leaving me for another girl?" Gary asked. He didn't know what to think anymore. First, she was leaving him and now she said he learned his lesson?

"No. That was just something I blurted out. I just had to punish you a bit for spying on your friend." Giselle answered,

"I think I did learn my lesson. I've never humiliated myself in front of a shit load of people in my life.

"Just promise me that you will never spy on poor Ash ever again and I'll forgive you." Giselle said,

"Okay... I promise that I will never, ever, spy on Ashy boy when he's on a date ever again." Gary answered seriously. It seemed like everything is perfectly all right with his relationship with Giselle, but she had something else on her mind.

"Now that this business is settled... I did see this very nice outfit in the mall that I know will knock you away if you saw me in it." Giselle said playfully, knowing full well that Gary would do anything to make her happy and this was no exception.

"Say no more. We can go there right now and I'll buy it for you!! Hell, I'll even buy you the whole store!!" Gary said hastily. Hell, he was just happy to have her back and would do ANYTHING for her.

"Oh, Gary. I'm just teasing with you. You'll probably buy it for me tomorrow. So, why don't we go back home and make up for lost time." Giselle said seductively, but Gary wasn't buying into it.

"You just saw me yesterday. Why don't we go back to my place, order a pizza and just enjoy being together while watching some really crappy B movies?" Gary asked instead,

"Sure. Just as long as I choose the movies." Giselle said,

"I wouldn't have it any other way, babe." Gary said. He gave his girlfriend a small kiss on the cheek before he opened the door of his car for her. As soon as Giselle got into his Viper SRT-10, he hurried to the driver's side, literally jumped into the car, started it up and sped off to Viridian City.

**$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $  
$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $**

"Who are you and what have you done to her Mom?" Ash asked in pure shock as he stood in the living room of his house. He and Jenny just came back from the lab and there was his Mom chatting happily with Jenny's Mom. She then approached Ash and started thanked him for the way he treated Jenny during their date. This wasn't the cold hearted, insensitive, warlord bitch that he viewed Jenny's Mom as. He doesn't know about the little battle royal the two had when Jenny returned to her now blasted house. So, Ash is a bit confused and shocked about the sudden change in the attitude of Jenny's Mom. And Jenny was all quiet about the whole deal as she looked on.

"It's me, Ash. I just had a change of heart just recently, that's all. People do change, right?" Jenny's Mom asked happily,

"I guess. Last time I saw you, you and Jenny were going at each other's throats." Ash answered sheeply,

"Well, Ash. People can change all of a sudden, that's all." Jenny's Mom answered,

"Say, Jenny... why don't you and me go to Viridian City and pick up some pizzas for dinner. Besides, I have to go pick up my car down at the Chevrolet dealerships where Ash goes to get his car looked at." Delia said as she stood up from the chair she was sitting on,

"Hey, Mom. That reminds me. Take my Grand Sport and drop it off at the Chevrolet Dealership in Viridian. I know you always take your car down to the same place I always take my Corvette to have its routine 2 month maintenance inspection." Ash said as he threw the keys to his prized car to his Mother,

"Is it that time of again for your car to be checked up? Well, I am heading there anyway. Sure, honey. I'll take care of it. And you two kids don't get into any trouble while we're away." Delia answered as she grabbed Jenny's Mom and took her outside to Ash's parked Corvette Grand Sport. Jenny's Mom really didn't like the idea of having her daughter alone with The Greatest Pokémon Master Ever! Sure, he didn't even lay one hand on her in the wrong way and he was a perfect gentleman, but she still wasn't so sure about Ash.

"Delia, you're letting Ash and Jenny be alone together?!! **Are you insane?!!!** She just met him a couple weeks ago!!" Jenny's Mom said as Delia forced her into the passenger seat of Ash's American sports car,

"Come on, Jenny. Your daughter and my son look so perfect together. Hell, you could probably see that." Delia said as she finally got her long time friend into the car and started up the powerful V8 engine. The raw power the engine produced as it was fired up scared Jenny's Mom a bit.

"Well... I mean he did treat her like a princess when she was with him. I guess I could see that." Jenny's Mom said shyly,

"Good, now let's get going." Delia answered. She looked down at the sequential stick shifter next to the e-brake and pressed this little button behind the shifter that read, "Trans Switch: Semi-Auto."

"Do you know how to drive stick?" Jenny asked,

"Somewhat. I just use the semi-auto feature Ash's car has. He said that the guys who he bought this car from, got the technology from some Formula One cars. I just do the up shifting and the car shifts down itself." Delia said and in a few seconds, the two were off to Viridian City. The sound of Ash's car being driven by his Mom made him realize that he's alone in his house with the young officer he went out with this past Saturday. Jenny realized this also and both young people were thinking about one thing that should have happened.

_What?!! My Mom's going with Ash's Mom to get dinner in Ash's car and I'm going to be alone with Ash?!! Perfect!!!! I've been dreaming of that kiss we were supposed to have!_ Jenny thought to herself excitedly. She has been wishing about that kiss that she and Ash were to have before those three showed up. Now that her Mom and Ash's Mom left them alone in his place, maybe she'll try to use some womanly charm on him.

_Huh? My Mom's getting dinner with Jenny's Mom with my car and I'm going to be alone with Jenny?!!! Maybe... we can finally have that kiss we were supposed to have before Gary and Brock ruined it._ Ash thought to himself. Sure, he had some reservations about kissing Jenny, since he first met her nearly 2 weeks ago, but she was totally different than any girl he has met in his journey. He guessed that it was her charm that got hold of him. Since his Mom and her Mom were gone, Ash guessed that he might try to finish up the business that he began on that date.

**$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $  
$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $**

Back in Prof. Oak's lab, a very determined Latias was still trying to break out of the specially reinforced Poké Ball she was inside of. She could still hear her brother Latios, calling out to her, crying out for her help. Suddenly, she couldn't hear him no more. Her mind was made up. She needed the help of The Greatest Pokémon Master ever!! The only thing she had to do now is to bust out of that special Poké Ball she's in. After about 10 minutes of fighting, the Poké Ball finally broke and she was out and flew out of the lab through one of the open windows.

_I'm free!! Now I need to find Ash, so we can go help Latios!!! Huh?!!! Where's that blue car of his with the white stripe down the middle!!!! It's not anywhere and where that thing is, Ash will be there as well!!! Oh, I knew I should have played outside every once in a while so I can find Ash's house!!! Where is he?!!!_ Latias panicked as she then flew in tight circles, trying to find out where Ash lived. If she did go outside every once in awhile instead of watching TV, she would notice that Ash's place is just across the way from Prof. Oak's Lab. It would have helped if Ash's Corvette was parked by the house, but he let Delia and Jenny's Mom take it so they can go pick up dinner and get Delia's own car as well. As Latias flew around Pallet Town, trying to find the Pokémon Master, Ash and Jenny were getting cozy as they watched some TV. As the minutes ticked by, Jenny was enjoying once again being close to the Greatest Pokémon Master Ever as she inched closer to Ash.

Ash was totally aware that Jenny was making herself even more cozy to him as they watched this odd American show called, _NASCAR Rumble!!!_ He even went as far as to put his arm around the young officer's slim waist. Apparently, she liked that a lot and she rested her head onto his chest. It seemed like a picture perfect moment for the two and just when Ash was about to raise her head to look into her eyes and potentially lead to the kiss, something had to happen. Just then, something big crashed into the house as the vibration of the shock shook everything inside. This caused Ash and Jenny to nearly leap in the air and let go of each other. Suddenly, this red and white thing crashed into the front door. It was a Pokémon and it was trying to bust into Ash's house!!

"What the Hell was that?!!!" Ash yelled out as this red and white flying Pokémon busted into his house, nearly breaking down the front door. Suddenly, a very hysterical Latias was literally face to face with the Pokémon Master.

"Latias, Latias!!!" The Eon Pokémon was so hysterical that she forgot to convert her speech to human language.

"Latias, calm down! I don't know what the Hell you're talking about!!" Ash said, trying to calm down the hysterical legendary Pokémon, but all that did was rile her up even more. Jenny decided to step in. Inside, she was totally pissed off that this damn Pokémon interrupted her moment with Ash, but she felt like something bad happened.

"Let me, Ash." Jenny said as she grabbed Latias' hand and took her away from Ash. The Eon Pokémon floated in the air as she looked at Jenny, who then stepped back and let loose this powerful bitch slap across Latias' face.

"**Shut!! Up!!! And!!! Calm!!! Down!!!**" Jenny yelled out each time she slapped Latias across her face with her usually powerful slaps. Then, Jenny stopped attacking the Pokémon, as her own hand was red and sore from all the slapping. Both sides of Latias' face had handprints from Jenny's hand as tears streaked down her face.

"Ow... you slap hard, copper." Latias said in the human language. Seems like Jenny's bitch-slapping attack did the trick and calmed the Eon Pokémon down. Jenny learned that trick from her Mom one day. If a person was too hysterical, you just bitch slap them with all your might many times and only stop once you made them bleed or your hand hurts.

"Okay. Now, why are you here anyway? You should be in your Poké Ball in the lab." Jenny said in an almost harsh tone of voice. Latias was gasping for air after being so hysterical, so she had another plan.

"There's too much to talk about. Let me explain via telekinesis. I'll tell you everything through telepathically." Latias said as she still gasped for as much air as she possibly could,

"Uh... Okay. What ever that means." Jenny said. Moments later Latias closed her eyes and started to glow red. Suddenly, Jenny's mind was assaulted by all the details of what made Latias go absolutely crazy. Jenny learned about her brother crying out for her help, the pain she felt that he was going through. And just as fast as it happened, Latias broke the connection. Jenny fully understood the Eon Pokémon's position.

"Jenny. What did Latias tell you?" Ash asked,

"Ash... I think you better let Latias tell you through her powers." Jenny said, not knowing the whole situation that Latios was in. All she learned from the mind link that Latias put her in was that her bro was in danger and she needed to help him in any way she could. Ash gave Latias the go ahead to link up his mind with hers telepathically. Moments later, Ash was feeling all the powerful feelings that Jenny felt. And he also learned about Latios needing help from his sister. Latias broke the link and Ash started to take in everything that as fed into his mind.

"So, you want my help?" Ash asked,

"Duh. Why did I think I went to you? If anybody can help my bro, it's you Mr. Greatest Pokémon Master Ever!" Latias said,

"Gee... I guess I kind of honored that you'd come to me for help. Other than that, I'll do everything I can to help your brother." Ash said. Hearing that made Latias extremely happy, but reality came crashing down on her in a big way. Although he made contact with her, Latios really didn't let his sister know where he was being held.

"We just got to find him first." Latias said. The sound of a car parking and the engine shutting off was a telltale sign that Ash's Mom and Jenny's Mom returned home with dinner. Ash also noticed that the car's engine didn't roar big time like his Corvette does all the time, meaning that Delia did drop off his car at the shop and got back hers.

"We're back, kids. I hope you like your pizza with chicken and bacon on it, Jenny." Delia said as she carried in 2 large pizzas into the house while Jenny's Mom tagged along behind carrying the drinks. Just as she as inside the house, she noticed that there was a red and white Pokémon with her daughter and the Master.

"**What?!!** What the Hell is Latias doing here?!! She's supposed to be inside that Poké Ball in the lab!!!" Jenny's Mom said harshly. She usually doesn't get along with Pokémon that well, unlike her only daughter, who likes to hang around Pokémon whenever she gets the chance.

"Well, Mom. Apparently, Latias likes pizza and wanted to come by and eat with us." Jenny lied, hoping this will throw her Mom off the track and prevent her from knowing the real reason Latias was here. Jenny's Mom gave that familiar, "Don't you lie to me, Jenny." Look and was about to saw something, but Latias jumped the gun.

"What is this pizza stuff? Is it better than that Poké Chow stuff all Pokémon eat?" Latias asked. This was the first time she has ever heard of or seen pizza. And hearing the Eon Pokémon talk right in front of the two parents caused quite a shock.

"**YOU CAN TALK?!!!!**" Both Delia and Jenny's Mom yelled out in shock. Just like when Jenny flipped out when she heard Latias speak in the human language for the first time, both Ash's Mom and Jenny's Mom were shocked beyond words.

"Here we go again." Ash said. He then began the long and tedious work of explaining to his Mom and Jenny's Mom about the powers Latias has. By then, both Delia and Jenny's Mom were too confused about it and dinner was on. And as usual, Delia invited Latias to eat, much to the dismay and amusement of Jenny's Mom.

**$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $  
$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $**

It was early the next morning at the Ketchum residence and as usual, Mr. Mime and Delia were up and started making breakfast. It seems like having a talking legendary Pokémon with them for dinner was amusing. Latias just kept on talking and talking about life as a Pokémon and she even managed to get on the good side of Jenny's Mom, which is pretty hard to do. And when it was time for Latias to go back to the lab, Delia decided to let the Eon Pokémon stay with them also!!! And that shocked Jenny's Mom even more! Her best friend from long ago was a very, very, very nice lady and wants all of Ash's friends to stay for a while. As soon as Ash got up and was dressed, the paper arrived at the front door and Delia went off to get it. When Ash arrived at the kitchen, her Mom entered the house with the paper and this plain letter with no return address to it and she looked to be a bit worried over it.

"Ash... there's this letter addressed to you. It doesn't have anything on it except your name on it." Delia said as she handed the unknown letter to Ash,

"Only one way to find out what's inside this thing." Ash said as he quickly opened up the letter and took out the paper inside. Just as he was reading it, Jenny and Latias came down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Latias looked to be her cheerful self while Jenny looked like she didn't get a good night's sleep at all.

"Good morning, Jenny. Did you sleep all right?" Delia asked cheerfully,

"Hell no. Miss bossy kept on snagging the blanket from me and pushed my out of bed like 3 times. I just grabbed a spare pillow and sheets from the closet and slept on the floor!" Jenny complained,

"Hey, I deserved the bed! You kept me up dreaming about being Ashy boy's girlfriend over there!!" Latias shot back, causing Jenny to blush heavily. She secretly hoped that Ash didn't just hear that. Her deepest secret in the entire world.

"**Shut up!! I was not!!!!**" Jenny said angrily, totally denying the fact she wanted to be Ash's girlfriend.

"Did too. I remember this short of stuff." Latias said cheerfully, trying her best to get her new friend all riled up about her secret crush on Ash. Suddenly, the sound of a piece of paper being torn up was heard. Latias, Jenny and Delia looked as Ash tossed the letter into the trash and he had a hateful look on his face. Delia knew that letter he just read was something really bad.

"God, if I didn't meet Misty when I first started my journey, I wouldn't have to go save her ass." Ash said angrily to himself as he balled up his fists in anger. That letter he read must have really set him off.

"I hate to ask this Ash, but who was that letter from?" Delia asked. She knew about what Misty did to him and made sure that she'd never even mention her name anywhere near Ash. But, seems like he's going to have to deal with her yet again.

"That letter I just got was from Team Rocket. It said that they're going to kidnap Misty." Ash answered,

"Isn't this Misty that bitch that hates you now?" Jenny asked,

"The same. God, why did I wreck that fucking bike of hers? And why does she always have that negative attitude of hers all the time? That's the reason I was fed up with her." Ash said. All of a sudden, he started to remember the big fight that ended their long friendship. And it wasn't on very good terms since Misty was pissed off all the time during his final days with her.

**[Flashback]**

"Ash, why don't you do anything I say? You know I'm right!" A very angry Misty asked. Ash, who was 16 at the time while Misty was nearly 18, was winning battles his way with his own tactics when Misty's advice wasn't working anymore. However, she still insisted that Ash should listen to her. Misty had to be in control of Ash's Pokémon career. And that started the unfixable rift. She thought she knew better because her ego grew out of control all thanks to her winning a lot of Pokémon talent contests.

"Misty, your advice will not work anymore. Last time I took your advice, my opponent read it like a book and nearly beat me until I had to change the tempo of the battle." Ash said frustrated. He considers Misty to be his very best friend, but her attitude towards him changed a lot in 6 months. Right now, the fight was about Ash's next Pokémon tournament battle in Ash's 2nd Hoenn League contest.

"Ash is right, Misty. He's becoming more better with the way he battles since he stopped listening to your predictable advice and his opponents will strike at that." Brock said, siding with Ash since he knew Misty was going off the deep end. It was only going to be a matter of time.

"It worked for me, and it will still work for you." Misty shot back at the two,

"**No, it won't!!!** Get it through your ego filled head!!!" Ash yelled out. It has reached the boiling point. Ash couldn't take anymore of Misty's bitching and her constant putdowns. He had enough and from the hate filled look on Misty's face, she had enough of him not listening to her also.

"**You stupid little brat!!!!** Nobody says that to me!!!" Misty yelled out and she slapped Ash across his face hard, actually cutting his face and leaving a deep cut because of the ring Misty had on her finger. That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"You know, Misty. Leave and never come back!! You've been bitching at me for nearly 6 months and I can't stand it!! I'm not going to be bossed around by you anymore!! **I'm not going to be held back by you!!**" Ash yelled out as he pointed to the door, while not even holding his bleeding cheek. Misty didn't even say one word. She grabbed her backpack and slammed the door All Brock did was be silent as this situation played itself out. He was siding with Ash on this one. Misty was becoming too bossy these days and he secretly couldn't stand her also. This truly was the end for the friendship between Ash and Misty.

**[End Flashback]**

"**That insensitive bitch!!** If she wasn't a part of my life during my Pokémon Journey, I would have let Team Rocket have their way with her!!!" Ash said hatefully. It has been 2 years since that incident. Even though he'll never talk to Misty ever again, he still visits Daisy, Lily and Violet every once in a while to see how they're doing and to help them out with any Pokémon issues. At least he's still grateful that those three are on his side. And now, Team Rocket is going after Misty. Even though he doesn't want to, this was an opportunity for him to strike a big blow to the evil organization and just maybe, find out if they were the ones that are keeping Latios.

"So, what are you going to do, Ash?" Jenny asked,

"Simple. We let Team Rocket make the first move and I'll let them have it big time. This might be the best chance I have to give those guys a blow that they'll never recover from. In this case, I'm going to need Pikachu for this." Ash said,

"And if you're going off to face Team Rocket, I'm coming with you also!!" Jenny said enthusiastically. Ash was shocked to hear this and just before he responded to what she said, Jenny's Mom stepped in.

"That's for me to decide, young lady." Jenny's Mom said as she finally appeared from the room she was staying in. She wasn't about to let her daughter go off with Ash to fight Team Rocket. In fact, she didn't even want her to fight them, since Ash could beat them all without any distractions.

"Mom? Why won't you let me go with Ash? He might need a police escort." Jenny said, hoping that she'll win the battle to go with Ash.

"That's true. But facing off with Team Rocket is always a dangerous proposition anytime." Jenny's Mom said. Looks like she's not budging from her stance.

"I can take care of myself!! I could stay out of Ash's way as he battles them. Then, once he beats them, I could go in and arrest them." Jenny said, still not giving up on her chance to bust some Rockets with Ash. For some reason, the expression on her Mom's face seemed to lighten up. Looks like she thought about something.

"You know, Jenny. This might be a good test for your boyfriend. If he can prove to me that he'll protect you, I'll let you be with him." Jenny's Mom said. This was her little test for Ash. If he did protect her from any danger they might face, she'll allow him to be with her. And Delia liked that little idea also.

"**WHAT?!!!!**" Both Jenny and Ash yelled out. Jenny was over the moon happy while Ash was in pure shock. He could take Team Rocket just fine, but his battle is going to be much harder if he had to protect Jenny also. She's not the kind of girl to stand back while all Hell's breaking loose. She wanted to be right in the thick of it.

"So, Ash. Is it a deal?" Jenny's Mom asked,

"Um... I guess so. I mean, I am The Greatest Pokémon Master Ever. It should be no problem for me to look after her." Ash said. In reality, he was lying. Protecting a girl who wants trouble like Jenny is a full time job. But Jenny is so happy that if Ash keeps her safe, her Mom will let her be with him. Man, what an ultimatum for Ash.

**$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $  
$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $**

It was past Noon and Ash was busy contacting Lance about the sudden situation and assure the Champion that he'll get the job done. Ash also had to get his Pokémon Team ready for battle. He needed Pikachu with him, but Ash was anxious to try out his new Vibrava after all of the training he put the new Pokémon through. He had to call Brock and tell him to get Pikachu ready for a big battle and he needed to go pick up his Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport from the dealership. It was all ready after the inspection and waiting for him. And what about Latias? Ash took her back to Professor Oak's lab and -placed her back into the Poké Ball for now. He did promise that he'll return and tell her about any news of her brother, Latios. He had all of this to do and what Jenny's Mom said still lingered on in his mind.

Down in the Kitchen, Delia and Jenny were busy cleaning up the dishes from lunch while Jenny's Mom went with Mimey to do the shopping. Jenny was still glowing from the fact that her Mom will let her date Ash if he could keep her out of trouble in the Rocket fight. However, one question was on Jenny's mind.

"Say, Delia. Mom told me that you and her used to be friends around the same age as Ash and me. Is that true?" Jenny asked,

"Of course it is, Jenny. When I met your Mom back then, we became fast friends. Oddly enough, when Ash told me about the very first time he met you, during that whole incident in the alley in Celadon City, he sort of reminded me about the first time your Mom and I met. To tell you the truth, Jenny. Your Mom was just like you at your age." Delia answered,

"My Mom wasn't all serious as she is now?" Jenny asked,

"Sure. Just after we first met, Jenny took me to all of the fun spots in Saffron City, since I just moved there when I met your Mom. After school and after we did our homework, we went to the mall, played with all of the Pokémon at her house, enjoyed making mischief, beating up on all of the boys that tormented me... life wasn't as complex or hard at that young age, Jenny." Delia said. She remembered all of the fun things that she and Jenny's Mom did long ago in Saffron City. It was timeless. They were the best of friends who did everything together, and even comforted each other when bad things happened.

"I never thought my Mom would be like that. She's all serious like the Chief of the Kanto region. She's 100% scary. But... when was the last time you talked to Mom before now?" Jenny asked, still wanting to hear more of the story.

"Oh, yes. It was 6 years after we met. We were both out of school, but Jenny wanted to be a cop like her own Mom and I was dating Ash's father. I think the very last time we were together as friends, we cried for what must have been like hours, just thinking about all of the fun things we did and if we would ever meet again. Then, it was time we went our separate ways and we never even exchanged our phone numbers. That was something that I regretted for years." Delia answered. She had to wipe away a stray tear from her eyes, just thinking about that moment.

"Oh, that's so sad. But, you and Mom met again, all thanks to Ash bumping into me on that day." Jenny said. She too was impacted by Delia's sad ending, but it all turned out for the better, since she and Ash first met.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Having a son and your Mom having you does change everything. I think you inherited all of the fun parts that Jenny used to have. I've never seen an Officer Jenny so laid back and happy." Delia said,

"Well, that's me. And Mom said that I'm more like my Father than her." Jenny said. Delia then became silent at that thought. Ash's Father died on a Pokémon Journey when Ash was just 8 and Jenny's Mom told Delia about the time she pushed Jenny's Father away from her when Jenny was only 6.

"Your Mom told me about your Father. Saying that she pushed him away and out of your life and hers because of her coldness. And I know your Mom told you about Ash's Father." Delia said sadly. It seems like both Delia and Jenny share one thing in common, they don't have fathers for their own children, but everything's working out now.

"I'm fine about that and I know about Ash's Dad. It's been 12 years since I've seen or even heard from him, but I always get e-mails from him every month for the past 6 years. He always says that he misses me greatly and will always love me. So, I know he's still loving me since he hasn't seen me in a long time." Jenny said,

"That's good. And I bet he misses your Mom also." Delia said,

"I guess you're right." Jenny said. The dishes were now cleaned and put away and just as that was done, Jenny's Mom and Mimey arrived after doing all of the shopping. And there was a lot of food and the 4 of them, plus all of the Pokémon Ash carries with him.

"Damn, Delia. I hate to see your food bill at the end of the month. All Jenny and I eat is nothing but frozen food we just toss in the microwave." Jenny's Mom said as she placed some bags on the table,

"Well, I've got a growing boy and his Pokémon to take care of. Plus, I've got you two to feed also." Delia said as she and Jenny helped also,

"Just don't let Mom cook. Whatever you do, don't let her cook." Jenny said,

"Oh, stuff it, Jennifer." Jenny's Mom said, calling her kid by her full name, which got her a bit pissed off.

**$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $**

After all the calls Ash made, it was time for Ash and Jenny to go. Ash is planning on having Charizard take Jenny and him to Brock's house to get Pikachu and to get his Corvette. Right now, Ash is busy changing his clothes. Jenny on the other hand, was wearing her usual police uniform, minus the hat and white gloves and carrying a backpack full of Pokémon healing supplies and a med kit for the two of them.

"I'm loaded up on stuff Ash's Pokémon will need. I'm going to help him as much as I can." Jenny said confidently,

"Just try to get out of Ash's way Jenny. Let Ash do all the fighting." Jenny's Mom said sternly, trying to bring her daughter back down to Earth,

"Yes, Mother. I'll make sure to follow what you say." Jenny said, finally agreeing with her over strict Mom,

"That's a good girl." Jenny's Mom said as she took her daughter in her arms and gave her a quick, be safe hug and Jenny's Mom followed it up by giving Jenny a small kiss on her cheek. After saying a quick, "I love you," to each other, Ash came down the steps from his room. He was wearing his old black t-shirt, blue sleeveless jacket, acid washed blue jeans and white sneakers. This was his Team Rocket battling gear.

"If you're ready to go, Jenny... I'm ready." Ash said as he put on his trusty Pokémon League cap on backwards,

"Hell yeah! Let's beat some Rockets!!" Jenny said happily,

"Just be careful you two. Team Rocket's not the same pushover group as they were before. And remember what I said, Ash." Jenny's Mom said,

"Yes, ma'am." Ash said annoyed as he took out a Poké Ball and released Charizard,

"We'll be fine, Mom. Ash will beat those Rockets into a pulp." Jenny said, showing more enthusiasm than Ash was.

"Be careful and come back safely." Delia said and Ash came up to her and also gave his Mom a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"I will. And I'll make sure Jenny doesn't to anything rash." Ash said to Jenny's Mom, which made the older woman smile a bit. Once everything was ready, he helped Jenny get on Charizard right before he got on. "Charizard, let's take off and head straight for Brock's house!!" Ash ordered. Charizard gave Ash the thumbs up and the giant dragon Pokémon flapped his wings and took to the air with the two on his back. The trip to Viridian and Brock's place was short. The first thing both Brock and Pikachu did was beg for Ash's forgiveness about the whole spying deal. Ash made them shut up and he started to tell the two about the letter from Team Rocket, telling them about how they'll kidnap Misty from the Cerulean Gym while she's there visiting. So without hesitation, Pikachu rejoined Ash's Pokémon Party and after getting Ash's checked up Corvette Grand Sport, he and Jenny were speeding off to Cerulean City and a very fierce battle with Team Rocket. Ash had a got feeling that a great battle and something bad was going to happen. The dark storm clouds didn't help ease his fear either as he and Jenny raced to Cerulean City.

**End Of Chapter 11**

With Ash and Jenny now on their way to Cerulean City to face Team Rocket, what will happen when Ash and Misty meet face to face after 2 years? And will Jenny try to help Ash, only to hinder his battle against Team Rocket?!!! **The fight will start in Chapter 12!!!!!! What will happen?!!**

Oh, before I end this... I just want to thank DJ Rodriguez for the story idea that was featured in this chapter. Man, it took me a long ass time to get this out, Huh? I just hope he's not pissed off at me.

Have a question, comment, good story idea or anything like that? Send them all to Hornet19usYahoo.com. And as always, please read and review. I'll read anything good or bad and I might contact you if it's REAL good!

Mario Alvarado: **World Champion!!**  
6/25/2004


	12. Two Paths Heading to Cerulean City

**Disclaimers:**  
I really don't own Pokémon. Nintendo, Pokemon USA and Game Freak own it. I wish I did, though. Things will change! I do own the two original characters that appeared at the second half of the chapter.

**A/N:**  
Well, after 4 long years, all thanks to me getting a job, I've finally gotten out of my long writer's block and have gotten back to work on this story. You can thank NaNoWriMo for helping me break out of my slump. I reached the goal of 50,000 words before end of the month and have become a certified winner. So, I'm happy that I actually pulled it off.

**An Officer And A Pokémon Master  
Chapter 12  
**

* * *

The ride up to Cerulean City was going to be a long and anxious one for Ash Ketchum. The thought of going off to Cerulean City to save a friend who he had a falling out with wasn't making him happy. And since Team Rocket were planning on kidnapping her for god knows what they have planned was making Ash even more worried. Hell, after reading that mysterious letter got Ash all worried. And Ash hates it when he's worried. Even Pikachu, Ash's loyal Pokémon who was sitting in the back, could sense it.

_It's got to be a trap. God, I can feel it. It's not going to be good._ Ash thought to himself as he and his partner, one very inept Celadon City Officer Jenny, who was the same age as him and has become good friends with in such a short amount of time, entered the Viridian Forest. Usually, Ash would just speed very fast through the forest and the cities in his prized Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport, but all this worrying has made him a bit careful.

"Hey, Ash. Since we're dealing with Team Rocket, we have to come up with a plan." Jenny said, breaking Ash out of his thinking daze.

"I don't need a plan. I'll just blast my way inside with Pikachu and catch those guys off guard." Ash said confidently. He's faced off with Team Rocket dozens of times and he thinks that this next round in his war with them will be another easy fight, even though he's going to save an ex-friend of his.

"And I bet those guys will be expecting that and we'll have a Ground type ready to knock Pikachu out into next Month!" Officer Jenny said, breaking Ash out of his confidence streak.

"Pikachu." Pikachu agreed with the young Officer on that one,

"And what makes you think that?" Ash asked,

"I bet Team Rocket lost to you all those times on purpose just to study your battling tactics. So, they might be expecting you to do the same battling style you always use and they'll be ready." Jenny answered. Ash looked at the young officer and wondered if she took some smart pills before they left.

"You think it will work?" Ash asked,

"Yep. It happened to me in a video game one time." Jenny answered. Ash almost lost control of the car after hearing that little confession from his officer friend.

"WHAT?! You played this idea out in a video game?" Ash asked. He was now thinking that she's 100% crazy now. Pikachu could not believe what he just heard also.

"CHU?!" Pikachu exclaimed at the same time,

"Yeah. I just started blasting at the guys when they came to me, but they learned how to shoot me from far away and I died each time before I learned how to beat them." Jenny answered. Ash looked at her like she was nuts and Jenny did not understand why Ash and Pikachu thought her idea was crazy sounding.

"Oh, this is going to be great. Why didn't I just let Team Rocket kidnap Misty anyway? It's not like I still like her anymore." Ash said bitterly. Anytime he thought about Misty Waterflower, it just gets his blood boiling. Sure, she was his best friend back in the day but ever since she just became a bossy bitch and wanted to control his Pokémon Destiny, he really didn't want to see her ever again.

"I've been meaning to ask you that, Ash. If it's been like 2 or 3 years since you last talked to her, just what are your feelings towards Misty now?" Jenny asked. Ash just sighed and continued driving down the road.

"It's a mix between "I want to revive our friendship to the point before it started going downhill" to "I want to chop her goddamn head off with a chain saw!" It's really mixed. I don't know what to do." Ash answered. After that, Ash was completely silent and Jenny didn't dare say another word for fear of another outburst of emotion from Ash.

_Oh, Misty. If you're there with Team Rocket, I'm going to take out all my hatred out on you and them! Just you wait, bitch!_ Ash thought evilly as he just focused on the road ahead of him, not even caring that he just scared the shit out of Jenny. He just wanted to kick some Rocket ass very hard and pray that Misty will get hers as well.

############  
############

At that same time however, the Cerulean City Gym was empty right now. Empty except for one person talking on the vid-phone in a room located upstairs from the main gym. And this discussion wasn't about what is up for the upcoming weekend, nor a talk about Water Pokémon. It involved none other than Ash Ketchum. And the person who was talking about Ash was Misty Waterflower, Ash Ketchum's former friend from long ago.

"I'm amazed that you'd even call me to help you with your plan, Sir. I too was a thorn in your side for years, like he was." Misty said,

"I know that Miss Waterflower, but I have a plan that will benefit the two of us." Giovanni said evilly,

"Oh? But you want to destroy Ash Ketchum." Misty said,

"Yes I do. I hate that damn kid so much for ruining my plans. However, my lab team has developed an easy way to get Ash out of my hair and make him yours. Since I do sense you still want to be with him. Help me capture him and my team will proceed with "Operation: Total Cleanse." Giovanni said, laying out his newest master plan.

"Operation: Total Cleanse? That sounds like some kind of new dishwasher soap." Misty was trying to deny that fact, but Giovanni saw through the vain attempt.

"See? You want Ash Ketchum all to yourself and I want him out of the picture for good! So, with this plan… I'll have my scientists erase his memories and you can take him and start your life together far away from here, so Ash will not be able to interfere with my plans for taking over the Pokémon League anymore!" Giovanni said,

"So… if I help you trap Ash, you'll erase his past memories and he'll be mine forever?" Misty asked,

"That is the plan. In fact, we'll feed him tainted memories so he'll remember an alternate life so he'll never remember anything about what happened forever!" Giovanni said. Nobody in his or her right mind would ever help the evil leader of Team Rocket. Misty has some reservations. She wanted Ash badly.

"If this goes badly, will I go down with you?" Misty asked,

"Well, let's say that we forced you to cooperate with our plans. They won't know the real truth whatsoever." Giovanni answered,

"I like the sound of this plan you propose. Okay. I'll do it, but I don't want the League to get on my case if it all breaks down." Misty agreed,

"Excellent. I will contact you in the next hour to let you in on the plan." Giovanni said and ended the call. He grinned a bit before going back to business. Since his plan revolved around getting a few Rocket members to hide out in the Cerulean gym for As Ketchum's arrival, he needed a few Rockets to make sure they don't screw up. It was a risky gambit, but Giovanni was about to place the duty on two untested Rockets. He reached for the comlink and pressed the button, contacting the outside.

"Wendy, send in those two new Rockets that officially joined last week!" Giovanni ordered,

"Understood, Sir. The pair will be summoned to your office at once." Wendy's voice said from the comlink. A few minutes later, a pair of young adult Rocket members entered the boss' office. The pair wore the white male and female Team Rocket outfits assigned to new Rockets in training and low level Rockets, but the male was wearing a brown fedora, similar to the one Indiana Jones wore, covering his somewhat messy brown hair. His female partner, who was visibly taller than him, had long, blue hair that swished around her back and her female Rocket uniform actually accented her slender body nicely.

"Mr. Giovanni. My name's Clyde, just fresh out of training camp." The male Rocket said,

"My name's Bonnie, sir. We aspire to become one of the elite duos in Team Rocket." The female Rocket added,

"That is the type of confidence I like to hear from newcomers. I have an important mission for you, what's with the big gun?" Giovanni asked Clyde, a bit of surprise was hinted in his voice after seeing the giant shotgun strapped to the young Rocket's back. Even though Team Rocket does allow members to carry firearms for last resorts issues, no members of Team Rocket have taken that liberty. It's not everyday you see a Rocket tote around a shotgun that looks like it can blow up a small car with one shot.

"Something I keep back from my childhood days in the meanest part of my old city. I like to keep it handy, in case of close, personal encounters. Besides, you never know, Boss." Clyde answered,

"Well, just don't go around shooting everything you see." Giovanni said,

"I can't make any promises, boss." Clyde said,

"Sir, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything rash, like blow up a car with that damn thing of his." Bonnie said,

"Make sure of it. Anyway, I hope you two rookies are ready for your first official mission with Team Rocket." Giovanni said,

"Bonnie and I have been chomping at the bit to be sent out on a mission. It's been kind of nerve-wracking just waiting around." Clyde said,

"That's true. Clyde nearly blasted one of the walls in the practice arena." Bonnie added,

"Well, I guess it's a good idea to send you two out. Anyway, you two are to go off to Cerulean City Pokemon Gym. There, you'll meet up with the contact at the gym. I've already contacted this person and you are expected to arrive." Giovanni said,

"Will this person fill us in on anymore details once we arrive?" Bonnie asked,

"Yes. Do you have any other questions?" Giovanni asked,

"No, sir." Both Bonnie and Clyde replied,

"Excellent. You have two hours to prepare and once you're all set, make your way to Cerulean City before nightfall. I expect you to arrive there late at night and make sure you don't arouse suspicion when you arrive." Giovanni said,

"Got it, sir." Bonnie said,

"All right! Let's go do this, Bonnie!" Clyde said confidently and the two Rocket saluted Giovanni before leaving his office. Once they left, Giovanni leaned back in his chair and started to ponder the events what might unfold. This is his best shot to get rid of Ash Ketchum once and for all.

_Very soon, Ash Ketchum. Once I get my hands on you, I will have nobody to stand in my way of taking control of Kanto and Johto. Then, Team Rocket will be the most powerful organization ever._ Giovanni thought to himself.

**End of Chapter 12  
**

**

* * *

**

**  
A/N:** In the show, Team Rocket has duos named after famed American outlaws. So, I'm surprised they haven't introduced a pair called Bonnie and Clyde, named after the famed outlaws during the depression. So, those two are now my own OCs.

Well, leave a review if you liked it. Also, send me a PM through the site's PM system if you want to contact me directly.


End file.
